So This Is What Life Is
by DauntlessFlames46
Summary: Tris's dad is in the Army, so she's used to moving ALL THE TIME and she's learned that it's best to not get attached to people. But when she moves to Chicago her junior year, she's finds out she's going to spend the rest of her high-school life there. How will things turn out? FOURTRIS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My take on the Divergent High-School thing, I know it's SUPER overused but I'm a sucker for these so I decided to write one myself! I'm gonna try to add some twists that make it different from the other ones, so please give it a shot! First fanfic, just letting you know:) If anyone has any criticism or suggestions I'd love to hear it, if you think something should change or have any ideas or anything please let me know! I love criticism as long as it makes my work better! Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes; I doubt there will be very many because I proofread my writing but you never know. Well I'm gonna shut up now and get to the story, promise my authors notes won't usually be this long! Enjoy Chapter 1!**

**Tris POV:**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
I jolt awake to my obnoxious alarm clock at 6 in the morning. Today, though, I don't mind. It's the first day of my junior year in Chicago, also my first day of school in Chicago ever.

My dad is in the military, so we move all the time. I haven't stayed anywhere longer than three years in my entire life, and since the 6th grade I've moved every single year, sometimes twice a year. But this time is different-I'm going to stay in Chicago until I graduate!

I quickly get out of bed and walk over to my closet, trying to pick something nice to wear. I decide on a red shirt and dark blue jeans, along with my black leather jacket and combat boots. I apply a small amount of makeup, just some moisturizer and mascara. My parents don't allow me to wear much makeup unless it's for a special occasion, but I don't mind. If people don't like me for who I am, I shouldn't care about them anyways. I decide to flat-iron my hair, which, admittedly, I do to annoy my parents. They don't like me to do anything with my hair either, and honestly I don't care either way, but sometimes it's nice to do something with myself that they don't like but can't do anything about.

By the time I'm done flat-ironing my thick, blonde mass of hair, it's already 6:45. I head downstairs to grab breakfast so I can make sure I get to school a few minutes early to pick up my schedule and find my locker in time for class. "Good morning, Tris. You're up early," my mom says. It's true, last year, when I didn't have my license yet, I would always have to sprint down to the bus stop. And even when I did turn 16, I practically sped to school everyday to get there in time.

"Well, I'm gonna try to get there a little early to get my schedule. And, umm, thanks for calling me Tris," I reply with a smile.

Last year, people made fun of me for being named 'Beatrice'. They said it was stuck up and prissy. I never really liked the name, and it was the perfect excuse to come up with a nickname, so I decided that I wanted to be called Tris instead. Unlike my dad and my older brother Caleb, my mom embraced the nickname and started calling me by it right away. It took the other two a little longer, and you'll still catch 'Beatrice' coming out of their mouth quite often.

"Good morning Bea... umm... Tris. Good morning, Tris," my dad says, coming down the stairs. Like that. He almost called me Beatrice.

"Morning, Dad!" I say.

"Hey Tris, ready for school to start?" my brother Caleb says. He's only nine months older than me, but since he was borderline grade levels and he was smart, they moved him up a grade instead of down. He's a senior this year.

"Yup! Hey toss me a muffin..." I say, putting my hands up to catch the food. He throws the muffin to me and I catch it and take a bite.

"Well I better get going if I wanna try to get my schedule and find my classes before everyone gets there. See ya!" I call as I walk out the door and head to my old, beat up red Mazda. Not the best car, but I bought it from my parents for a cheap price and it'll last me until I save up enough for a better one. Besides, transportation is transportation, and as long as I can drive myself places I don't really care what I drive!

My mom stops me on my way out. "Umm, Tris, honey, I know you've made a habit of keeping to yourself and not getting attached to people since we move so much, but you're going to be here until you graduate so please just try to make some friends. These are the years you'll remember later on in life! Try to enjoy them, please," my mom pleads softly.

"Okay," I whisper back.

She smiles. "Have a great first day!" she calls out.

"Bye! Love you!" I reply.

I hop into my car and start driving to school, using the GPS on my phone as a guide. My parents JUST let me and my brother get iPhones, and I've been using mine for practically everything on earth. I find my way to the school successfully and walk into the principle's office.

"Hi," I say to get his attention. He looks up at me.

"Oh, hello. Are you the new student?" he asks. Wow, they must not get many new students here if he can assume that.

"Yeah-I mean-yes," I stutter. He doesn't seem like the type of person that likes the word 'yeah'.

"Okay then, erm, Beatrice, right?" he asks, rummaging through files.

"Yes, and I'd rather be called Tris if that's okay?" I say the last part almost like a question.

"Yes, that's fine. I'll just make note of that so the other teachers will know when they call out role. So here's your schedule, you're quite a smart young lady," he responds, handing me my schedule.

"Thanks," I say in response to his compliment as well as him giving me my schedule.

"Well, off you go, I hope you enjoy our school!" he says.

I thank him and walk off, taking out my schedule and looking at it,

1st-Chemistry (It's not a 12th grade class, but it's advanced 11th grade. I'm surprised, science was my worst subject last year!)  
2nd-History (not my favorite subject, but I can tolerate it)  
3rd-Calculus (as much as I hate math, I've always been alright at it so I'm not too shocked about being in a 12th grade math class)  
4th-AP ELA (definitely not surprised, language arts has always been my best and favorite subject!)  
5th-LUNCH! (who doesn't love lunch?!)  
6th-Drama (I don't mind it; I've always been interested in acting, it's just the history of it that kind of bores me)  
7th-Guitar (awesome! I've been taking guitar for a while now!)  
8th-Gym (my favorite, tied with ELA!)

I find my locker, number 646 **(A/N: sorry I just had to do that!) **and try to open it. Voices start filling the room and I realize that school is about to start. Well, here goes nothing! Hello, first day of school!

**~DauntlessFlames46**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HEY PEOPLES! I know I just posted the first chapter and I'm already writing the second one, but I'm just super excited to have finally figured out how to start a fanfic! I think (especially once I get the story going) I'll be updating AT LEAST once a week, probably more though! I usually write at night because between dance, acting classes, and tons of homework it's the only free time I seem to have! Oh, and also, the pairings are/will be FourTris (Tobias+Tris), Willstina (Will+Christina), Urlene (Marlene+Uriah), and Shauna+Zeke (I don't even know a pairing name for them!) Anyways, here we are, CHAPTER 2!**

**Tris POV:**

I finally get my stupid locker open after about 15 tries. Just as I'm putting my books inside, a tall, dark-skinned girl walks up beside me.

"Oh, you must be the new girl!" she says perkily. "I was hoping I'd get a locker next to a new person. I love meeting new people and making new friends and... Oh, I'm Christina by the way. And you are...?"

"Umm, Tris. Hey, do you know where I can find chemistry?" I ask, glad to have met someone who can show me where to find my classes.

"Oh, thats a 12th grade class, you must be really smart! Umm, I don't have chemistry but Four does... ugh where is he..." Christina says rapidly. I don't think I've ever met someone who can talk so fast in my life!

"Ah-ha!" she exclaims triumphantly. "Uriah will know where he is! Hey, Uri, come meet Tris, the new girl!" Christina calls out. The boy who must be Uriah comes walking over. He has tam skin and dark hair, hmm he's actually kind of handsome..._ STOP. No. I will not start thinking of boys like that! Besides, I'm moving in... oh wait... I'm not moving... Okay then! He's cute! _I think to myself excitedly.

The thought of dating or even really being really close friends with anyone both excites and scares me; I haven't had a good friend since the 6th grade and I've never had a boyfriend.

Uriah's voice snaps me back into reality. "Hey, Tris! I'm Uriah, as you probably already know, thanks to Christina. Now, I don't have chemistry because, I don't know if you can tell but-" he begins to speak in an over-exaggerated whisper and starts tapping his head "I'm not that smart!" I laugh. I think I'm going to like this Uriah guy. "But my girlfriend Marlene is really smart and she's right around here somewhere... I think she has chemistry, too. Hang on, lemme find her..." Uriah says.

Something inside of me slightly deflates when he says he has a girlfriend, but I push the thought away. "MAR!" Uriah screams, causing the whole hallway to turn in his direction. Uriah doesn't seem to notice. "YEAH?!" I hear the girl who must be Marlene answer back. "COME HERE AND MEET THE NEW GIRL!" Uriah screams.

The girl who I assume is Marlene shoves her way through the crowd of high-schoolers to get to us. "Hey, I'm Marlene!" she says, tossing her dark hair behind her shoulder.

I smile. I think Marlene and I are going to be good friends, too. "Tris. Nice to meet you. So, umm, do you think you could show me where chemistry is? I have no idea where any of my classes are," I say.

"Yeah, of course! Lemme see your schedule," she says. Christina and Uriah stand behind her to see, too. "Let's see, we have chemistry, drama, and gym together," Marlene says.

"OOOH and you have history, drama, art, and gym with me," Christina squeals.

"And then you have history, drama, art, and gym with me. And you probably have calculus and language arts with Four and Zeke. Zeke is my brother, Shauna is his girlfriend and Four is his best friend by the way" Uriah pipes.

I take a moment to process all of that information into my mind. Luckily, moving so much has made me really good with remembering names and faces, so I should be good with of this in time.

"Okay, so let's get going! Bye Christina, bye Uriah!" she says, giving Uriah a quick peck on the lips. "Bye," Christina and Uriah say more or less at the same time. "Shall we?" Marlene asks in a Medieval accent, holding out her arm. "We shall," I reply in the same accent, taking her arm.

As Marlene and I skip off to chemistry, I start to think that maybe making friends here won't be so bad after all. When we get to chemistry, I automatically fall in love with how the room is set up.

It's how I've always wanted to take a science class, with all the hexagonal lab tables and viles and fluids that you know of mixed wrong could set the whole place on fire. The teacher walks in, and she looks like she's pretty cool. She's young but not too young and has short, jet black, spiky hair. "Welcome to chemistry, I am your teacher, Mrs. Beale," she says with a southern accent, and I can immediately tell that this class is going to be awesome. **(A/N: Yeah I know she's not a Divergent character but she was my science teacher last year and she was amazing so I added her into this!) **"There are no assigned seats unless are foolish and irresponsible, in which case you will be seated right here-" she pats a chair next to her desk. "Got it? Okay. Go sit wherever you want," she tells the class.

Marlene drags me over to a table in the back of the room, and two other people join us.

"You must be the new girl. I'm Shauna," the girl says, holding out a hand for me to shake.

I shake it and say "Tris," introducing myself. "Four," the boy says, also holding out a hand to shake. _What is it with these people and shaking hands?_ I go to grab Four's hand to shake and get a good look at him for the first time.

_Wow. Uriah may have been cute, but Four is HOT... _I allow my self to think, glad that my thoughts are finally not bound by the fact that I'd be moving soon. I shake his hand and look up into his eyes. They are a beautiful deep blue, one that I've never seen before in my life. I avert my gaze before my staring becomes to noticeable.

"Hi," I say, trying not to sound like I've noticed his hotness. _Did I seriously just say hotness? Wow, letting myself have crushes on guys has gotten to me already..._ I laugh to myself.

"I'm gonna give you all the first 20 minutes of class to talk and such, considering the fact that if I didn't you'd all just be texting or passing notes and not paying attention anyways, and then for the last 15 minutes I'll explain your project to you," Mrs. Beale says.

The whole class erupts with talking, shouting, and laughter as old friends discuss their summers.

"So Tris, where did you move from?" Shauna asks me. "Florida," I reply.

"Oh, my aunt lives there!" Marlene says.

"Cool," I respond.

"So what do you like to do? Do you play any sports or anything?" Marlene asks.

"Well, I run track, I shoot firearms and bow-and-arrows, I like throwing knives, and I like acting. What about you guys?"

Shauna answers my question. "Well, Marlene, Christina and I run track, we all love going shooting together, whether it's pistols, rifles, or archery, and Four, Zeke, and Uri all play football," she says.

"Awesome, so is there a track team here?" I inquire.

"OMG yes, and I must say we're amazing!" Marlene says, flipping her hair back dramatically.

"But all of last year's seniors graduated and we're in need of people; you're in luck, Tris! If you're good, you're on! Tryouts are next Friday, be there," Shauna adds.

I smile. I am definitely getting onto that team, no problem. I notice that Four hasn't said anything yet, so I decide to ask him something. "So is Four a nickname?"

"Yeah," he replies simply.

"Ugh, his real name is Tobias, but for some reason he doesn't like to be called that so everybody calls him Four," Marlene says.

Four gives her death glare. "Sorry," she mutters, looking annoyed. "It's not like it's a secret."

"Yeah, but pretty much the whole school has forgotten my name by now, no need to bring it back," Four grumbles.

Hmm, as hot as Four may be, I'm not so sure I like him very much. "Is Tris a nickname?" he asks me mockingly. "Yeah," I say, mocking him back.

He glares but doesn't inquire further because the teacher begins to speak before he can.

"Okay, so here's whats going to happen. I'm going to hand out this project rubric and you're going to work on this project with a partner sitting at your table. You have until not this Friday, not next Friday, but the Friday after that, I'll give you these first few days to work on it during class, but you're going to have to work on it out of school, too. Partner up and I'll come around and give you the rubric," Mrs. Beale says.

Shauna grabs Marlene and says "Sorry Tris, but Mar's a genius. I'm stealing her! But you can work with Four, he's smart, too!"

"Wow, thanks, guys," I say sarcastically but not rudely. Four turns towards me. "Well then, I guess we're partners them, aren't we?" he says.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So when do you wanna start working on this?"

"Well let's just work on it in class for now and we'll see how far we get," I suggest.

"Alright," he agrees.

The bell rings and I stand up to leave the room, meeting Marlene at the door. "M'kay, so you have history next right? Christina has that, too. Hmm I have math next and that's on the opposite side of the building, But I can show you the general direction," she says, then directs me to where history should be. I thank her and walk to my next class, bumping into Christina in the hallway.

"Hey girl! How was chem?" she asks. "Great! I met Shauna and Four. I'm not so sure what I think about Four-"

"He's super hot, right?" Christina interrupts.

"Yeah, but he seems kind of... I don't know... isolated..." my voice trails off as I realize that that's probably how I seemed to other people when I knew I'd be moving soon.

"Yeah, he's like that at first but trust me he's not that bad once you get to know him, trust me," Christina says.

I smile and ask her how her 1st period class went, but zone out and think about Four's eyes while she talks. They're such a peculiar shade of blue that I'm not even sure 'blue' is the best word to describe them. Christina snapping in front of my face brings me back to reality.

"Hello? Anyone home?" she asks.

"Yeah, what did you say?" I reply, pushing Four and all thoughts of him out of my mind.

"I said here's history. Let's go in!"

"Oh. Alright, let's go" I say, and walk into the history class.

**~DauntlessFlames46**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so excited to see that I have some followers, some reviews, and even a favorite! My day wasn't the best, and that really made it 10x better! My Achilles' tendon has been bothering me for almost a year now, and I finally went to a good orthopedic doctor to get it checked out and he said I'm not allowed to run, hike, or dance for a couple months while I get physical therapy, and the he'll see how things are going from there. That makes me super sad, but on the bright side I'll have more time to update for you guys! This is sort of like a filler chapter, I just wanted to get past the other classes so I can have a chapter for lunch. I'm planning on updating at least 3 times a week, possibly more (especially at first)! Enjoy chapter 3!**

I internally groan as I enter the history room. The room is tan and light gray, and I swear there isn't a bright color in sight! Christina and I give each other a matching look of horror and I can tell she's thinking the same thing as me: this class is going to be boring as hell. Uriah walks in, energetic and happy as I assume he almost always is, but the bounce slowly leaves his step as he gets a good look at his surroundings. The teacher walks in and, in a very monotone voice, introduces himself as Mr. Barnes. Seating is assigned, and luckily I'm in the back. I love the back because you can text, daydream, and do pretty much whatever you want as longs as you're discrete about it, but in the front you're stuck actually paying attention.

I zone out as Mr. Barnes starts giving an overview of the curriculum for the year. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket and wonder who it could be. Definitely not Caleb-he would never text during school. Not either of my parents, they wouldn't text me during school either. I carefully pull out my phone and check my messages.

Unknown Number - Hey girl! It's Christina!

I text her back asking how she got my number when my phone buzzes again.

Unknown Number - Hey chicka, it's the most amazing person you will ever meet (aka URIAH)!

I laugh and text him back asking the same question I asked Christina. I get another text:

Christina - I stole your phone out of your pocket when you weren't paying attention and put your number in my phone XD

Wow, either I'm really unobservant or Christina's really sneaky! Uriah texts me back saying he got my number from Christina, and that Christina gave it to the rest of the group too. Well I guess that explains everything! We all text for a little while about how boring the class is until the bell rings, signaling us to head to 3rd period.

Ugh. Calculus.

Christina points me in the general direction to math, and somehow I find it without to much trouble. This classroom doesn't look so bad. Of course I'll always hate math, but hopefully the teacher might actually be good so I might hate it a little less than I did last year. My hope soon disappears when the teacher, who I learn is named Mrs. Matthews **(A/N: Yeah, like Jeanine!)**, walks in. I'm not sure if I'm going crazy or what, but something about that lady just seems sinister.

Zeke and Four come sprinting into the room about 5 seconds after the bell rings. Mrs. Matthews turns around and glares at them.

"You're late," she says coldly.

They both mutter their apologies. Mrs. Matthews gives them one final evil look and goes on with class, assigning us seats. I silently pray to be in the back. I have major difficulties paying attention during math class but I manage to get A's or high B's, so the teachers don't usually mind me zoning out, but Mrs. Matthews doesn't seem like the kind of teacher that would accept something like that.

Please be in the back, please be in the back... I plead silently as Mrs. Matthews begins calling out seating. "Prior," I hear, and mentally scream. Second row, far left. Not the worst possible seat, but definitely not optimal.

I get situated in my seat and don't really pay attention to the rest of the names called out. The only thing I know is that Zeke is right behind me and Four is a couple seats over from Zeke, putting him in the third row towards the middle of the room. Mrs. Matthews launches into a lesson about something I don't even know anything about, so I do my best to pay attention.

I'm grateful the bell finally rings, I'm actually excited to go to my next class, language arts. Four and Zeke lead me to the classroom and I see that the teacher is a happy looking lady that might've been beautiful if it weren't for a large scar on face.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Ryes and I'll be your language arts teacher for the year. Take a seat wherever you'd like..." she says, and I sit down at desk in the back corner.

Four is to my left, Zeke is on front of me, and Shauna is beside Zeke, in front of Four. Mrs. Ryes starts talking about the books we'll be reading this year, and I begin to get excited. This is the one academic class that I actually enjoy! I listen and pay attention to what she has to say, glad that she seems like a good teacher. I don't mind school when it is taught well without to much structure, and she seems like the kind of teacher that will be that way.

Eventually the bell rings and my stomach growls. Lunch time!

**~DauntlessFlames46**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yeah, I'm updating again! But don't get too used to this, I won't always update this often:) This one's pretty short, but I'm just super excited to get this fanfic started! Also, sorry these first few chapters are so sucky! Her school days won't always be this long. I'm just trying to give you a feel for everybody's personalities and what Tris thinks of everyone. Once the first day of school is over I swear the story will develop a real plot and not just be some pointless high-school singsong story! If anybody has any suggestions, please please PLEASE let me know by reviewing or PM-ing me! Thanks so much! Enjoy Chapter 4!**

I almost laugh as I walk into the lunch room. It's SO CLICHE! Closest to the door are the nerdiest kids, set up so they can escape to their classes to be the first ones there. The most popular jocks and the cheerleaders sit at a large table in the center of the room, and the wanna-be's sit at the two small square tables just outside the circle. The goth/emo-type people sit in the back corner next to the wall, isolating themselves from everyone else. The normal-looking people sit scattered around in groups of unfilled tables. As for me and my new group of friends, we take a spot in the back corner by the window. I think my friends could be classified as the more edgy group of people who don't give a crap about the popular people and love joking around and being crazy. When I used to imagine having good friends, these are the type of people I thought of.

Christina energetically beckons me over to the table, but I'm stopped by a boy with short, dark brown hair and cold, brown eyes. "Hey there, new girl," he says, trying to flirt with me. I hold up a finger to Christina to show her that I'll be over there in a second and have no intention of sitting with the flirtatious boy.

"Yes?" I ask, not wanting to be rude.

"My name is Peter. This is Drew, Molly, and Al. You don't wanna sit with those losers over there! Come sit with us. We're much better," he says winking.

"Oh, I'm so tempted to come sit with an unattractive boy and his annoying, stupid followers over my new friends!" I say sarcastically, ditching my originally polite intentions after he insulted my new friends.

"So that's a yes?" Peter says with a smirk.

"Hahahahaha no," I say, walking away and resisting the urge to flip him off.

"What was that?" Christina asks me when I get to our table.

"Just Peter being an ass, no worries," I say, dismissing it with a wave of my hand.

"Ugh, he's always like that," Marlene sympathizes.

"Especially if he doesn't like you, and he probably doesn't like you since you just ditched him and his friends. Prepare yourself for war, they're all pretty merciless," Uriah interjects.

Oh joy, first day of school and I already have enemies.

"Anyways, how's the food here?" I ask, changing the subject off of me. I hear a series of groans and words like "inedible" and "disgusting."

"Nice, good thing I brought a lunch!" I say. I hear something like "SHARE PLEASE?!" come from Christina, Uriah, and Marlene's mouths, so I take out my lunch and display it. "Take whatever you want, just not this..." I allow, grabbing my muffin. That is off limits to anyone except me! Everybody takes something except Four, who brought an apple for himself.

Four.

Something about him intrigues me and infuriates me at the same time. He's so closed off to the world, and only really speaks when he's asked a question. And even then, it's short and vague. He intrigues me because he reminds me of myself when I moved all the time and shut people out since I moved so much. He frustrates me because I want to know his reason for detaching himself from people. It's obviously nothing like my reason. And then those eyes... something about those eyes makes me want to know even more. You can tell he's hiding something beneath those deep blue eyes. I don't know what, but it's definitely something.

I stop myself from thinking about Four and engage in a conversation about shooting a gun with Uriah, and eventually the rest of the table joins in. The bell rings all to soon and I head off to drama, which I have Christina, Uriah, and Marlene.

**~DauntlessFlames46**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! You know how I said in the first chapter that she had art as her 7th period class? Yeah well I decided to change that to guitar. Once I finish posting this chapter I'll make that change:) Thank you SO MUCH to everybody who reviewed! Seeing any new reviews, follows, and favorites always makes me happy! Remember, if you have any suggestions or criticism at all please let me know my reviewing or PM-ing me! Thanks! Enjoy chapter 5!**

Drama seems like it'll be a fun class, especially with Christina and Uriah there. The teacher, Mrs. Sims, says that she always hated learning about drama history when she was in high-school, so we'll be doing more actual acting and performing than textbook related things in her class. That's a relief! I think this class will be one of my favorites.

Guitar seems like it's going to be great, too. Surprisingly, I'm the only girl in the class! Four, Zeke, and Uriah are in that class with me, but so are Peter and Drew. A couple of the goth kids are there, too. No majorly popular jocks are there, though, unless you include Four and Zeke who are on the football team but don't hang out with the other players. The guitar teacher tells us that we are going to have an assignment where we have to perform something in groups of three or four people that will be due by the end of next week. Of course, I join a group with Four, Zeke, and Uriah. We are given the rest of the class to work on the project.

"I think we should do something with electric guitars and then one acoustic," Zeke says energetically.

"Yeah, that would be awesome! What do you guys think?" Uriah says. Four says it sounds good to him and I ask what song we should do. There are a lot of suggestions and arguments, but eventually we decide on Demons by Imagine Dragons.

Perfect! I love that song!

"Yeah, but that song kinda needs a vocalist," Four says.

Crap. Maybe it's not so perfect.

"Well it's sung by a guy originally so I'll sing back up but there's no way I'm singing lead," I say. There is no way I'm singing in front of the whole class. It's not like I can't sing at all... I can sing okay, I just don't like doing it in front of people.

"Well then I say Four should do it," Zeke suggests.

"He has the best voice." Uriah agrees, and we all turn to Four.

"Fine," Four says finally. "I'll do it, but I'm not going to be the only one singing. You're singing backup," he says, pointing at me.

"What about Uriah and Zeke?" I ask, not wanting to be the only one harmonizing with Four. "Because they suck at singing," Four answers.

"We do NOT suck at singing! Well, maybe just a little bit..." Uriah says. "And harmonizing?" asks Four.

"Yeah, I'll give you that one. I couldn't harmonize to save my life," Uriah admits. Looks like it's just me and Four, then... Great...

The bell rings and I walk with Uriah to gym, Four and Zeke trailing right behind us. Wow, I'm really lucky to have all my friends in the same classes as me! I think we all have gym together... I think to myself as I walk down the hallway. My thoughts are confirmed when I go into the locker-room to change and see Marlene, Christina, and Shauna all there. Sadly, Molly's here, too, and on my way in I saw Peter and his gang headed into the boy's locker-room. Ugh.

I change into shorts and a t-shirt and go into the gym. The coach tell us that his name is Coach Amar and his co-coach is Coach Lauren.

"Why are you letting us call you by your first names?" Peter asks.

"First of all, it's not just our first names. There's a "Coach" in front of it. And second of all, I think our last names sound ridiculous with "Mr." or "Ms." or "Coach" put in front of them, so we'd rather be called by our Coach Amar and Coach Tori. Don't make us change our minds," Coach Amar replies.

Peter mumbles something under his breath, and either the coach doesn't hear it or decides not to pay attention to it.

Coach Tori gives us an overview of what we'll be doing for the year, and when she's done Coach Amar instructs us to run 40 laps around the field.

"How far is that?!" someone asks, exasperated.

"About four miles," Coach Amar replies dismissively, and yells at us to get moving. I start to run next to Christina and Marlene, pacing myself. They seem to have the same idea in mind, and we all run side by side at a slow and steady speed.

The first 10 laps, we chat a little bit. By the time laps 11 and 12 come along, chatter mostly ceases and we all start breathing harder. By 25, my legs are numb. But I will not stop. Around 30, I'm not even sure what I'm doing. Most of the people around me have stopped running, but I keep on going, a little faster than before. I finish my 40 laps about five minutes after Four finishes his, about three minutes after Zeke is done, about two minutes after Uriah, and a few seconds after Shauna, so I'm 5th to finish. Christina and Marlene follow shortly afterwards.

Coach Lauren comes up to me after I've walked a couple laps and cooled down. "You're a very fast runner," she tells me.

"Thanks, I used to run track at my old schools," I say, still panting. "I would like you to be part of our track team. We hold tryouts on Friday, but during class I observe and find a couple people who I don't think need to try out, we can just put you on the team to begin with. How does that sound to you?" she asks me.

"Umm, sounds good I guess! Thanks," I respond.

"Great," she says. "I already spoke to Shauna and she's joining, and I'm doing the same Christina and Marlene, could you get them over here please?"

"Sure," I say, and walk over to Christina and Marlene to tell them that the coach wants them.

I start to walk a little more to finish cooling down because you should never stop or sit right after a run. Four catches up to me.

**(Surprise surprise!) Four POV:**  
After my run, I see Tris walking alone. She's in our group now, I might as well go talk to her.

"Wow, you're pretty fast," I say.

"Thanks, I used to run track at my old schools," she says, repeating what I heard her say to Coach Tori. She doesn't seem very comfortable with compliments.

"You say you shoot, too?" I ask her.

"Yeah, archery and firearms. I like throwing knives and darts, too."

"Me too," I say. Wow. This is the most I've talked to someone besides Zeke and occasionally other members of our small group in a while.

"So you said you moved from Florida right?" I ask, continuing the conversation.  
She nods.

"I used to live in Florida when I was, like, five or six I think. My dad is in the Army, too," I admit.

"Really? What does he do?" she asks.

"I'm not really sure, we don't talk very much. But he used to deploy all the time before my mom left," he says. Jeez, something about this girl really makes me just want to spill out all the things I've been keeping to myself for so long!

"Oh, I'm sorry," she says, but doesn't look at me with pity. Good. I hate pity.

"So do you have any brothers or sisters?" she asks me.

Crap. I hate talk about family.

"No," I answer simply. Then I remember my manners. "Do you?"

"One brother. He's only nine months older than me but he's a senior this year."

"Is his name Caleb?" I ask, remembering a Caleb Prior in one of my classes. "Yeah, Caleb Prior," she says.

Boom. I was right on. "He's in my art class."

She laughs. "Yeah Caleb and I both suck at art..." I chuckle, remembering how we were supposed to draw self portraits in art and Caleb's looked like a huge alien head on a stick figure body.

Coach Amar blows his and tells us that class is over. I head over to the locker-room to go change when I see Zeke giving me a creeper stare.

"What?" I ask him.

"You like Tris," he says.

"What?! No!"

"Yes you do. That just proved it!" he practically yells.

"I do NOT like her! I think she's nice and stuff but I've only had one real conversation with her!" I exclaim.

"Alright fine," Zeke allows. "But I'm onto you."

"Alright, fine," I say.

The thing that scares me though is that he might be right. Even if I'm not sure how I feel about her now, I can see myself having feelings for her in the future, and that kind of freaks me out. But for now I will ignore it and pretend this possibility doesn't even exist. I will NOT fall into a love trap.

**So what did you think of Four's POV? Should I write in both Four and Tris's POV or did you guys like just Tris better? Please let me know! **

**-DauntlessFlames46**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! You all seemed to like Four's POV, so I decided to write in his a little more this chapter. Also, a lot of fanfics make Tris and her mom not very close, but I always saw their relationship as pretty close so that's now I decided to write it as. Let me know what you think of this chapter by reviewing or PM-ing me please! I love suggestions and criticism, so feel free to say whatever! It won't hurt my feelings! One more thing, I apologize if Four's POV isn't very good, I'm a girl so I'm not really sure what guys think about! I noticed I haven't been doing a disclaimer so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth. Therefore, (very sadly,) I don't own Divergent! If I did, Allegiant would've ended WAYYYYYY differently!**

**Tris POV:**

As Four talks to me, I feel something I've never felt before. I'm not completely sure what it is yet, but it's a different feeling than when I talk to anyone else. Coach Amar blows the whistle to signal that class is over, and I head to the locker room to change.

When I get home, I am greeted with a welcoming smell of chicken. I inhale deeply and walk into the kitchen to see if my mom needs help.

"Tris, you're home!" she says cheerfully. "How was your first day of school? Did you meet any new friends?"

"Great! And yeah, I did meet some friends. Six of them, actually!" I say, counting all of my new friends in my head. Christina, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Zeke, and Four. Yup, that's everybody! My mom grins widely at me, glad to see that I'm 'making memories' as she likes to call it. I smile back and ask if she needs any help.

"Umm, I could use a little help, but first do you have homework?" she asks.

"Oh umm yeah hang on I need to text Four and ask him when he wants to work on our project," I say.

My mom cocks her head at me, looking confused. "Four?"

Oh yeah, she doesn't know Four is someone's name.

"Yeah, he's a guy in my science class. It's a nickname," I tell her.

"Ah, a boy?" she asks, raising an eyebrow and smiling at me.

I sigh. "Yes a boy, but it's not like that," I inform her.

She shrugs and goes back to cooking. "But you have his number," she says, continuing the conversation I hoped had ended.

"I have everyone in my group of friends' number."

"Hmm, okay then..." my mom says, finally dropping the topic. She asks me to tell her about all my classes, so I give her a brief explanation of my day. Just as I finish telling her about my new friends, my phone buzzes.

"Oh!" I say looking at the text. "Is it okay if I go over to Zeke and Uriah's my practice for that guitar thing I told you about?" I ask her.

"You know you don't really need to ask, honey. As long as you're home by 9:45 or if I say you need to be home at a certain time, you're free to do pretty much whatever you want," she says. I smile.

"Thanks!" I say, grabbing a piece of chicken and heading out to my car.

I finally find Zeke and Uriah's house and Four pulls up behind me. Dang, he has a nice car. His silver Ferrari makes my car seem like crap. Well, it I crap but still...

Uriah lets us into his house and leads us down to the basement, where he has a large selection of electric guitars to choose from. Wow, I can see why he told us there was no need to bring our own, which was good for me because my guitar was in the shop getting fixed. It had gotten messed up in the move.

I select a guitar that I think will fit me well and head over to the piano to make sure it's tuned. Everyone else does the same. We all decide that I will play the acoustic guitar and sing backup and that Uriah and Zeke will play the electric guitars. Then Zeke suggests something surprising.

"Hey Four, you can play piano, right?" he asks.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Four says back.

"Because I asked the teacher if, since she had been teaching us since we were all freshman, one of us could play another instrument besides guitar for the project and she said it would be fine! So..."

"I'll do it," Four says.

"Great," Zeke smiles, and we all get to work.

**Four POV:**

When Zeke asked me if I could play piano, I was sort of hesitant to answer. I didn't want Tris to think I was a music freak of something...

Get over yourself, Tobias. You don't care about what Tris thinks any more than you care about what your other friends think.

I go ahead and confirm that I will play the piano for the project, and Tris looks impressed. Maybe I said the right thing after all...

STOP.

I will not think about a girl this way. Any girl. Not even Tris.

We rehearse for a while and then call it a night at about 8:30. I secretly dread the moment I get home, but I ignore the feeling as I get into my car that I saw Tris staring at when we first got here.

When I get home, I think no one is there at first. Then I hear a door slam and footsteps heading downstairs.

Crap. He's in a bad mood...

Marcus, the man I am unlucky enough to have to call my father, walks up to me. "Why are you home late?" he asks quietly.

"I-umm-I-my curfew's not until ten and it's not even nine yet!" I manage to stutter out.

"DON'T BACKTALK ME!" he bellows, and I flinch backwards away from his smack. "This is for your own good," I hear him say.

Those are the words I fear. He starts to pull out his belt, and I glance around for a way out, but there is none. There never is.

He begins to whip me with his belt, and I am overwhelmed with a feeling of extreme pain. Black clouds my vision; this is worse than usual. By the time he is done beating me I can barely see or think, and the next thing I know I am enclosed in a small closet. I start to panic. I'm claustrophobic, and I have a feeling the fear was originally developed from being trapped in this exact closet from the time I was a little kid.

I close my eyes and try to breathe deeply. After what seems like hours, the door cracks open. "Next time you'll be better," Marcus mutters.

"Yessir," I say, although I have no idea what he's talking about. He usually gets himself drunk during his time I'm stuck the closet, so I'm guessing that's the state he's in now.

Relieved to finally be out of the closet, I head up to my room to start my homework, which I have a crapload of. Being a senior has its advantages, but a lot of times it sucks because you have a ton of homework and exams to study for so you can go to a good college. I must've fallen asleep studying for a history test coming up soon, because the next thing I know, it's 6:30 in the morning and my alarm is going off.

**-DauntlessFlames46**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm SO SORRY but this chapter really sucks. I'm super exhausted because I think my body is fighting off some stupid sickness so I haven't been sleeping well at all, but I wanted to write this for you guys today because I don't know if I'll be able to update again this weekend because I have family coming over. I'll definitely be able to write again by Wednesday or Thursday (maybe earlier) though, so I won't be gone for to long!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own Divergent :( **

**Four POV:**  
I wake up to my stupid alarm going off at 6:30. I hit the snooze button groggily. I don't think I even got two hours of sleep last night.

After I've put off getting up for as long as I can, I get up and get ready for school, taking a cold shower so numb the fresh wounds on my back.

When I get to school, Zeke immediately notices that something is up by the way I'm walking. I think I hurt my knee last night when I was locked in the closet and trying to get out. I brush off his questions and head to first period. Tris seems to notice that I'm not okay too because a look of concern flashes over her face, but the teacher starts talking before she gets a chance to question it. Instead she texts me.

Tris: Are you okay? You looked like you were limping when you walked in...  
Me: Yeah I'm fine. I think I hurt my knee while I was running but that's all.  
Tris: Ok are you sure you're alright?  
Me: Yup everything's fine, I'm sure.

Tris glances at me skeptically, but doesn't pry any further.

**Tris POV:**

I'm not so sure I believe Four's excuse about injuring himself while running because when Zeke touched his back to show him where something was, he winced, but I don't question it any further. I don't want to be annoying, and if he doesn't want to tell anyone what happened that's his business.

At lunch, Christina comes running towards me with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Did you see the new boy? He wasn't here yesterday on this is his first day and he is HOT!" she squeals.

I'm not exactly sure now to handle this, so I just smile and say "Awesome!"

She nods enthusiastically and tells me that she invited him to sit with us. His name is Will. He's kind of attractive but not really my type, and obviously Christina likes him so I'd never take him away from her anyways.

The rest of the day drags by and after school I head over to Uriah and Zeke's to work on our guitar performance. It turns out Four has an amazing voice and is great at playing piano. Uriah and Zeke are both awesome at playing the guitar. I am pretty good at harmonizing by ear. I guess we all have our specialty. The rehearsal goes pretty well and I head home at about 4:15.

When I get home, I head upstairs to do my homework. Luckily, I don't have to much (yet) so I finish fairly quickly. Math is what takes me the longest. Then I remember that I have that chemistry project to work on with Four, so I text him and ask him when he wants to get that done. He texts back saying whenever and invites me over to start working on it now.

I get to Four's and he greets me at the door. "So where are we doing this?" I ask him once we get inside. "Is upstairs okay?" he asks me.

"Umm, yeah..." I say, slightly nervous. Working upstairs probably means being I his bedroom, and I'm not sure I feel about that. He could try to... NO. Four would never do that, not ever. Besides, if he wanted _that_, I wouldn't exactly be anyone's first choice. I scold myself for being so stupid.

Any intentions we had of actually getting much work done today were quickly crushed. Turns out Christina was right; Four is a lot better when you get to know him! We chat and laugh for a couple hours, getting just the basic notes we need to start the project done. At about 8 o'clock, I say that I should get going, and he agrees saying that his dad would be home soon. We decide to work on our project again tomorrow at his house after we work on the guitar performance with Uriah and Zeke.

We say goodbye and I head back home, thinking about how lucky I got to have a locker right next to Christina so I could meet all the amazing people I've made friends with, In elementary school, you aren't really very close to friends, it's more like who's more fun to fun to play with, and I haven't had any friends outside of elementary school, so I guess I could call these people the closest friends I've ever had.

**Okay that's the end of that sucky chapter! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me suggestions or ideas that you have for this story by reviewing or PM-ing me! Let me know what you guys want to happen and I'll try to incorporate it into the fanfic. Thanks!**

**-DauntlessFlames46**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I said I probably wouldn't be able to update again until Wednesday, but I got some free time and decided to write for you all! This chapter has a scene similar to one from Divergent, but I tried to make it a little different (although a couple lines may sound similar). I decided to make this chapter a week after the first few chapters so everybody knows each other a little better now. Please review and let me know what you want to see in this fanfic and I'll try to incorporate it in the story! Thanks! Enjoy Chapter 8!**

**Tris POV:**

****ONE WEEK LATER****

School drags by. The only thing I listen to all day are the announcements for NHS (National Honors Society). In middle school, my parents had me participate in NJHS (National Junior Honors Society) because my grades were always good enough to get in and you had to at least 10 hours of service work by the end of the year. My parents have always been always really big on volunteer work, so I'm sure they'll want me to do NHS this year. I don't mind it, it's always nice to help others and it looks good on a college resume.

After school, I go over to Uriah and Zeke's to do our usual practice for the project, but what I'm really looking forward to is going over to Four's to work on our chemistry project. As much as don't want to admit it, I think I might be starting to like him. Maybe not because I've never really had a crush on anyone before; I've shut myself out from people too much to really get to know theme enough to like them like that.

Practice for our guitar performance is pretty short today since we pretty much have everything figured out, it's just just putting it all together that we're working on now. When we decide to wrap things up, I head over to Four's. I pull up shortly after him; his car is faster than mine so he got here a little before me. He's waiting for me, casually leaning on one of the pillars by his door.

"Took you long enough," he says sarcastically.

"Well it's not my fault the 'car gods' didn't bless me with the world's fastest car," I joke back. He smiles and opens the door to his house. We head up to his room as usual, but something flutters inside me when we reach for the door at the same time and our hands touch.

"After you, m'lady," he says, using a crappy medieval accent and stepping back so I can get to the door. I laugh and open up the door. As much as I love all my other friends, I have something special with Four. We both have trouble letting ourselves get attached to people and really showing our true selves to the world after keeping it all in for so long. I'm not exactly sure why Four has those issues, but I'm sure it's valid, possibly even more than mine.

Four's voice asking me what we have left to work on snaps me back to reality.  
"I think we're pretty much done. Just revising our crappy essay left," I tell him. He agrees and we start to work revising our essay. Or trying to, at least, we seem to be laughing and joking to much to get anything done. I don't know what gets into me when I'm with him. I feel like I'm able to let go and be myself even more than I can with Cristina, and that's saying something because even in this short time I've been here Christina and I are already like sisters. Same with Marlene.

Eventually, we finish our project and Four asks me if I want to stay a little longer and watch a movie. Considering it's a Friday and I don't have to be home until 10 on a weekend, I say yes. We decide to watch a horror film because it's always fun to see guys' reactions to them. I personally don't really get scared by them, they're all the same and so predictable. But I've watched a couple with guys that were terrified and it was hilarious.

Turns out Four is like me and laughs the whole time at the stupid characters and special effects. There was one part that scared the crap out of me though, it was a completely unexpected jump-scare. Four laughed his head off at me when I screamed.

When the movie finishes, we sit and talk for a while. I hear a car pull up and a distant voice outside, and Four's face falls mid-laugh. He curses under his breath repeatedly.

"What?" I half whisper.

"My dad! He's home! I thought he was gone for the weekend!" Four says, panicking.

"Why is that bad...?" I ask hesitantly.

"Because... it just is. I can't tell you. You have to go before he sees you," he says urgently.

"How am I supposed to get out without him seeing me?!"

Four lets out a frustrated groan and puts his head in his hands. "I don't know," he whispers. Suddenly, his eyes light up with a thought. "Are you afraid of small spaces?" he asks me.

"No..."

"Good. Get in the closet and don't make a sound," he instructs me.

I do as he says, getting more and more worried by the second. What is it about Four's dad that makes him so scared?

My thoughts are quickly answered when I hear a bellowing voice echo through the downstairs room, yelling at Four, or Tobias as his father calls him, to get downstairs. Four beds downstairs and I can't understand much of what's going on, just that people are yelling. Then I hear a whip. Suddenly, I understand why Four is so closed off to the world.

His dad beats him.

The closet door opens and Four falls in. Thankfully, I must've gone unnoticed because Four's dad doesn't comment on my presence. I hear the closet door lock and I stare at Four with wide eyes.

**Four POV:**

When my dad finishes whipping me and tells me that I'm going into the closet, my immediate thought is Tris. What if he sees her? I silently pray that she is unable to be seen as my father shoves me into the closet and locks the door.

Thank goodness. He didn't see her.

Through the darkness, I can see Tris staring at me with wide eyes. She opens her mouth to speak, but no words come out. My breathing starts to quicken because of the tight space. I am a mess. I can't believe she is seeing me like this. I never thought anyone would have to see me like this.

"He beats you?" is all Tris manages to get out.

I nod tightly, not able to speak in my extreme fear of small spaces.

"You're claustrophobic," she states, and I let out a strangled noise from my throat and nod slightly again. She grabs my hand and puts it on her chest. "Focus on me. Focus on my breathing. Focus on my heartbeat," she tells me. "See how steady it is?"

"It's fast," I manage.

"Yeah, well I don't think that has anything to do with the closet," she says. I laugh shakily. "Talk to me," she says. Before I can comment, she asks another question that I'd rather not answer. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since the time I was little," I tell her reluctantly.

"You know you can get help, right?"

"I'm moving out when I graduate."

"You know this isn't right. Why are you letting him get away with this?"

"I don't know, but it's too late to try to report him. I'm leaving this hell-hole after this year," I say.

There is no way anybody is going to change my mind, I'm keeping this to myself. She sighs, seeming to realize that. My breathing is still fast because of the tight space, but talker to her is making it a little better. After a long while, my dad opens the door and lets me out, to drunk to notice Tris. He tells me that he's going out for the rest of the night and won't be back until late tomorrow. I stumble out of the closet, inhaling deeply and trying to catch my breath. After my dad leaves, I let Tris out. At first she just stares at me for a second, then steps out of the closet and says she has to go home. I grab her arm before she leaves.

"Thank you," I say to her.

"For what?" she asks.

"For helping through that closet time, first of all, and also for not giving me that look like I'm a kicked puppy or something," I answer.

She looks at me for a second, then finally says "You're welcome, I guess," and walks out of the house to her car.

**Tris POV:**

I can't believe someone would do that to anybody, especially not a father to his son. I don't know if I'll ever be able to think of Four in the same way again after seeing that, but I have to try and pretend that I never saw any of it. I can't have any of my other friends knowing about it. I feel bad for Four, but I'm more angry at his dad. I just can't beeline anybody could be that cruel.

I get home at 9:58 and exhale in relief. I was worried that with the incident with Four's dad that I'd get home late, and my parents aren't very lenient when it comes to curfew. Well, my dad isn't, anyway.

I head up to bed and go to sleep, my dreams filled with horrid visions of Four and his father.

**-DauntlessFlames46**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! I found time to update again this weekend! Don't ya just love me? Haha jk:) So this chapter I'm actually pretty satisfied with! Let me just say though, THERE WILL BE FOURTRIS. It might be a little while, but THERE WILL BE FOURTRIS. I originally planned them getting together in a couple chapters but then I decided to do something else. You'll see:) Read on! Enjoy Chapter 9!**

**Tris POV:**  
I spend the first part of my weekend up in my room, still shocked from what happened with Four's dad. My mom is out of town, which is good at the moment because I'm sure she would be able to tell something is wrong with me. She's always been selfless and observant of others. When my dad came up to see if I was okay, I just told him I was having 'severe lady problems.' He walked away awkwardly and hasn't come since.

I think I just need some time to process it all. I should be fine by Monday. I don't even know why I'm so upset, it's Four who's been being beaten his whole life, not me. But seeing him like that... the fear in his eyes... was scarier than the situation itself. Up until then, I had always seen Four as a strong, fearless leader, but he was so scared and vulnerable in that closet. It wasn't a sight I would've ever expected to see.

My dad comes up to my room for the first time since I told him I had 'lady issues.' "We're having company over tonight. It's one of my coworkers. He's higher ranking than us, so please look your best and be on your best behavior. They'll be here in an hour," he tells me. I sigh and stand up. I guess I have to get ready now.

I shower and blow-dry my hair, then decide to wear a pair of blue jeans and a grey and black flowy shirt. Not to fancy, but a nice looking casual. Nicer looking than one of my band shirts and leather jacket, for sure.

I don't bother to do anything else to my hair; since I blew it dry it looks good for now. I apply normal amount of makeup. I've started wearing a little more since I got here; I used to just wear a skin-evening moisturizer and some mascara but now I wear some eyeliner and occasionally eyeshadow to go along with it. My parents don't like it very much, but they allow it because they figure I'll just bring it to school and put it on there anyways (which I would do). Plus, them not allowing it would make me want to wear it even more, and they know that so they pick their battles.

The doorbell rings and I head downstairs to meet my dad's coworkers. When the door opens, I see someone I would never have expected to see.

**Peter POV:**  
When the door opens, I see Tris standing there in a flowing gray and black shirt with blue jeans and bare feet. Her jaw drops and so does mine. She immediately closes her mouth and glares at me. "Hello Peter," she says sweetly, her glare turning into a smile but her eyes shooting daggers at me. Damn, who knew she hated me so much!

"Hey Tris," I say, returning the smile but not the eyes. When Tris first moved here, she was set as my victim. Every year I befriend someone then completely ruin their life, and Tris was going to be next. At first my intentions were crushed because she decided to hang out with my rivals (also known as many of my previous victims), but now I have a chance. I know I'll be coming over here often, so as long as I'm nice she may see the 'good' side of me and start to like me. I know what I do is horrible and wrong, but I love it anyways. It's just how I am.

**Tris POV:**

Peter.

Peter is my dad's coworker's son?!

That was unexpected. I didn't even know Peter's dad was in the army, let alone working with my dad!

I glare and Peter smiles. I've heard stories about him from a lot of people and I'm not going to fall for his trap. We say hello and I reluctantly invite them inside.

"Why don't you take Peter on a tour of the house while we get dinner served," my dad tells me. I say okay and start snowing Peter around.

"What's with all the coldness towards me?" he asks.

"I've heard stories about you and I'm not falling for it," I reply.

He sighs."I wasn't going to try that with you, especially since you're friends with all my previous victims. That would just be stupid. Besides, I have other people in mind."

I don't exactly believe him but he does have a point. Maybe I can be nice to him without actually being friends with him? It sure would help my dad out.

"Alright Peter, but I'm watching you," I tell him.

**Peter POV:**  
That was so easy. I can't believe she fell for it! Now all that's left is for her to start to like me enough to tell me something important or personal and I can use it for blackmail, or maybe I can just tell the whole school and embarrass her in front of everybody. I'll decide my plan of action later, right now I'm focused on getting her to like me first. Maybe I'll even try the dating move on her eventually. We might just have a 'connection' that she didn't realize at first and then we could start dating, and them BOOM! She tells me something and it gets around the whole school. I grin evilly to myself. This year is going to be my cruelest one yet.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! I surprised you yesterday with it being Peter at the door instead of Four, right? To be completely honest I surprised myself, right when I was about to start righting about it being Four at the door I was just like "you know what it's always Four that is so cliche I'm gonna make it Peter" so yeah... the entire story just took a major turn in my head and everything I had planned out I completely changed, but don't worry there will EVENTUALLY BE FOURTRIS I SWEAR! It's just gonna be a little while. So here you go! Enjoy Chaptee 10!**

**Tris POV:**  
After being forced to have to be polite and have a nice dinner with Peter, I'll admit he wasn't as bad as I thought. He actually seemed to e pretty nice, but I'm still not willing to trust him or even befriend him in the slightest.

I wake up on Monday to my alarm going off at 6:30, but I hit the snooze button so many times that it's close to 6:55 by the time I actually get up. Needing to be out of the house by 7:10 to get the school on time, I jump out of bed and head to the bathroom to brush my teeth. It's to late to do anything with my hair, so I just brush it and leave it down. I put on my new usual amount of makeup: tinted moisturizer, a little eyeliner, and some mascara, and walk over to my closet to decide what to wear. I pull out a pair of black skinny jeans, a teal-blue shirt, and, of course, my black combat boots. I don't wear them everyday, but you'll see them on me at lease twice a week.

I get downstairs at about 7:07, perfect amount of time for me to grab a granola bar and get out the door. Somehow I find myself at school about 10 minutes early, so I sit back in my car and wait. A midnight blue Mercedes pulls up next to me and Peter walks out.

"Mind if I join?" he asks me.

"Umm, sure...?" I say, not exactly sure what he means. He opens the door and climbs in the passenger seat. Oh. That's what he meant. Too late to tell him no, now.

"So that's pretty weird, huh? How our dads working together, I mean," he says. I nod.

"Yeah, I'll admit I was a little surprised to see you at the door," I say.

"A little surprised? More like majorly shocked! You're jaw fell to the floor!" he jokes.

"Well you weren't much better! Your mouth was open so long I'm surprised you didn't catch flies!" I joke back.

Peter and I laugh and joke for a while until they open the school doors to let us into class. Maybe he isn't so bad after all...

Christina runs up to me after 1st period. "Guess what just happened?!" she squeals.

"Umm, I don't know, what?" I ask.

"Will asked me out!" she practically screams. "Wow, Christina, could you scream any louder? I dint think the people on Jupiter heard you well enough," I say sarcastically. She gives me a look. I laugh and give her a hug, congratulating her. I'm not completely sure how to react to this; I've never had a friend that's gotten a boyfriend before so this is all new to me. Apparently I did a good enough job, though, because she keeps talking about how it happened and I just nod along, pretending to be as excited as she is. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for her, it's just that I'm not actually as excited as she would want me to be, so I have to overdo it a little bit.

Classes go by fairly quickly and soon enough it's lunch time. I walk over to sit at my usual spot at our table after chatting with Peter and his crew for a couple minutes before the final bell sounds. When I go to sit down, I see my friends glaring at me.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"You were talking to Peter," Marlene says.

"And...?" I press, not sure why that's such a big deal.

"You know what he did to us, Tris! He's a douchebag that just wants to use you like he used us and we're not going to put up with it!" she says angrily.

"Look, just because I talk to Peter doesn't mean him and I are suddenly going to become best friends! I'm not going to fall for it. Trust me, I'm smarter than that," I say, somewhat offended that they think I'm dumb enough to fall for his tricks. They all sigh and scoot over to let me sit down. The usual seating was changed up a little bit now that Christina and Will are dating. It used to go Marlene, Uriah, me, Christina, Four, Zeke, Shauna, then Will, but now Will sits next to Christina and Zeke and Four sits next to me. Yikes, this might be awkward. In all the craziness with Peter I had almost forgotten about Four and his dad.

I glance at Four and he doesn't look at me, so I decide to do the same and start a conversation with Uriah. I'm not even sure what we really talk about be I'm so distracted with thoughts of Four and Peter. When the bell rings, I get up immediately and walk to drama alone.

Drama and guitar go by fairly quickly as well. In guitar, people start presenting their music arrangements. Some are better than others, and according to everyone else, ours will be be very good. My group will be presenting tomorrow, probably. On the way out of guitar, Four grabs my arm. "We need to talk," he tells me, and leads me through a back hallway that's pretty close to gym so we won't be too late to class. "About what you saw the other day with my dad... can we just pretend it didn't happen?" he pleads.

"That's gonna be pretty hard to do, Four," I say. "I just witnessed your dad beating you then locking you in a closet and you just want me to let that go?" I say. He sighs.

"Okay then just don't tell anyone else about it or act like anything happened around anybody else, please," he says.

"Alright," I agree. That shouldn't be to hard, I've been doing that all day today. He thanks me and we walk into gym to change.

I have my first track meet today after school. It goes pretty well and, not to sound cocky or anything, but I'm one of the best runners there.

Christina and I decide to hang out after the track meet. It takes a lot of work, but I somehow convince her not to go to the mall to shop, so we end up going Starbucks for some coffee and a brownie. We chat for a while when she finally asks me the question I've been dreading.

"So who do you like?"

"Umm, nobody really," I say. It's somewhat true because I'm not really sure how I feel about Four.

"Ugh, you're no fun! Who do you think is hot at least?" she pesters. I sigh.

"Well, everybody on our group is good-looking enough, especially Four, and Peter's kinda cute," I allow reluctantly. She gasps. "I can understand everyone in our group and especially Four but PETER?! Eww? No!" she exclaims. I laugh and roll my eyes. "You asked, I answered!" I say. She lets out a moaning sound but doesn't say anything else about it.

{^^^^^*****~PAGEY BREAKY~*****^^^^^}

The rest of the week is boring and I barely pay any attention to school. I do my classwork and homework but the rest of class I spend either zoning out or texting my friends.

When I get back to my house on Friday, I see Peter and his dad talking to my parents in the living room.

"Oh, hi Peter... what are you doing here?" I ask, surprised.

"Well your dad invited us over for a while; I think our parents are becoming good friends. Isn't it weird to see adults making friends?" he chuckles. "Yeah..." I say.

"Tris, why don't you invite Peter up to the office upstairs so his father and I can talk about work-related things," my dad says. Peter and I upstairs in a room alone together? Not so sure I'm liking this idea very much. But Peter and I have talked a little more over the week and for now I trust him not to do anything to me, so I show him to the office upstairs and sit down of the couch.

"So..." I say, trying to lessen the awkwardness.

He laughs lightly. "No need to be so nervous, Tris, it's not like I'm going to rape you," Peter says. I chuckle, knowing that he's right; he would never try anything with both of out parents right downstairs and he's been pretty nice to me lately. "Okay then, we're stuck in this room together for a couple hours with nothing to do. What do you wanna do?" I ask him. He shrugs and looks at me. "Well that's helpful," I say sarcastically. "I don't see you coming up with anything either," he says. I guess he has a point. "Wanna watch a movie?" I ask. "Sure," he says, and we pick out a horror movie. Just like with Four, I'm excited to see his reaction to the film. I'm guessing that he probably won't be scared by it, but you never know.

As we watch the movie, I find out that he is terrified of it! I sit there laughing my head off while he screams like a girl at every little scare. This actually isn't so bad, having to hang out with Peter while my dad and his dad work or hang out or whatever they do.

**Peter POV:**  
I wish she hadn't picked a horror movie; I'm terrified of those. I scream at every little thing that pops out! But she wanted to watch it and I'm trying to get on her good side so I can set my plan into action to ruin her life, so I go along with it. She's a lot easier to fool than I thought she would be. I think it's because she's so innocent and naive. I almost feel bad for making her my next victim, but to be completely honest I don't really feel either way about it. She's just like everybody else, so why should I care?

**~DauntlessFlames46**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm skipping a few weeks ahead because I suck at having characters get to know each other and you know everybody's personality because you've all read Divergent, so I figured there's no point in putting up pointless chapters of Tris finding out all the things you already know about the characters. Sorry if this chapter kinda sucks, I just really wanted to put another one up tonight because the plot is building and I'm super excited!**

**Tris POV:**

*****A FEW WEEKS LATER*****

Peter and his dad come over almost every weekend, which can be a little annoying but usually I don't mind to much because Peter and I have become pretty good friends. Right now, we're sitting up in my dad's office (where we usually go when our parents are working) arguing over who is a faster runner.

"I bet I'm at least five times faster than you, Tris! There is no way you could beat me in a race!" Peter exclaims.

"In your dreams! I have the fastest time for all the races on the track team!" I argue.

"Yeah well your times still aren't faster than mine!"

"There's only one way to settle this. We race," I say.

"Fine. Where and when?" he asks.

"Next Monday around the school track. It's always open in Mondays after school for us to use."

"Okay then, next Monday you'll be crushed," he says. Not rudely of course, this is all for fun. We always have little competitions and battles like this. Last week it was who could lift more weight, and sadly he won that one. But the week before that it was who throw knives the best and I won that one by a long shot.  
We talk for a while and when we reach the end of our conversation, there is a somewhat awkward silence. Peter takes a deep breath in as if he's about to say something hard for him to say. "Tris..." he starts. I begin to panic on the inside. What is he about to say? "Would you like to go out sometime... I mean like... on a date?" he asks.

My brain goes into major freak out mode for multiple reasons:  
1.) I've never been asked out on a date before  
2.) I don't want to hurt Peter's feelings  
3.) Peter's dad is my dad's boss so if I say no things could get bad

This is NOT GOOD. I nod weakly, not sure of what else to do. He lets out a big breath of air as if relieved by my answer. He smiles and says "So does this mean we're dating?"

On the inside I say 'NO' over and over to myself, but on the outside I shrug. "If you want..." I say. He smiles. "Yes, I would like that," he says.

UGH WHY DID I HAVE TO DO THAT?! Now my first boyfriend is some random guy that's gonna use me for blackmail or something horrible like that! I guess it's good for my dad's job though; if I had said no and Peter's dad had found out about the situation, he could've made my dad's work life a living hell. Maybe it's best I said yes. For my dad, at least.

**Peter POV:**  
That was so easy! I can't believe she fell for it! This is going to be the worst I've ever done to anyone before. I have a couple things in mind I could do, but I have to wait some time before I can really start yet. She's so gullible though, so that makes things way easier on my part. Plus, my dad is her dad's boss, so that really helps me out. The first part of my plan, though, getting her to go out with me so her friends will hate me, is already working. Her life is going to be hell by the end of the year!

**Tris POV:**  
On Monday, Peter meets me at the school parking lot and reaches for my hand. I've always been wary of public affection, though, so I pretend I don't see it and walk towards the building. This is so awkward; I'm dating someone I don't want to date to save my dad's work life. I can't even imagine what my friends are going to say. I'll just have to explain the situation when Peter's not around and hope they understand!

Christina is the first person I see in the hallway. I immediately pull her aside and tell her what's going on. She glares at me, but says she understands and that we can think of a plan to get him to break up with me without ruining my dad's work-life later on. I figured Christina (and Will) would be easy to get on my side. It's Marlene, Uriah, Shauna, and Zeke, that are going to be the hardest because they were all victims of his. Four might be hard too because he's very protective of his friends and he might feel just as strongly about Peter as they do.

When I walk into chemistry, butterflies start forming in my stomach. I tell Four, Shauna, Marlene, and Zeke about my situation and they all shoot daggers at me with their eyes."I'm sorry guys, really I am, it's just that dating him could really make life much easier for my dad. His dad is my dad's boss and if I refused him he'd probably go crying to his dad and his dad would really screw up my dad's life, so please just help me out with this," I beg.

They all seem to reluctantly agree and I thank The Lord for having such amazing friends. Now all that's left is Uriah and Will, but knowing Christina she already told them both.

My suspicions are confirmed when Uriah and Will approach me, quickly telling me that they heard what was happening with Peter. They're really pissed off but not at me; they're mad at Peter. I don't blame them, I would be mad too if he had done all that crap to me, but he's nice enough to me so I don't mind him. I just don't wanna date him.

Peter and his gang come join us at lunch and we get a lot of stares from random people that have never looked at us before. I guess new couples are a big deal in this school. I just can't believe I have a boyfriend, especially one that I don't exactly want. I always had all these secret fantasies of how I would get my first boyfriend and my first kiss, and none of them were anything like this. Oh well, I guess that's how it turned out! I still have a chance for a romantic first kiss though, especially if I can end things with Peter pretty quickly.

I scold myself for acting like such a girl and carry on with eating lunch, not really communicating with anyone else at the table.

Peter is my boyfriend, and there's nothing I can do about it.

For now.

**A/N: AHHHHHHHHH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I swear there'll be FourTris eventually! **

**~DauntlessFlames46**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey people! Okay so you know how of the first few chapters I said Four, Shauna, and Zeke were all seniors? Yeah well I lied! Everybody's in 11th grade. I repeat EVERYBODY IS IN ELEVETH GRADE! Okay off of that, I just thought I'd let you know that there is some major shiz about to come up with Peter and Tris. Not this chapter, but in a couple chapters get ready. THIS IS NOT A PETRIS FANFIC. NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE.**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do NOT own Divergent. I wish I did, but I don't.**

**Tris POV:**  
Peter and his gang move to our table, which ends up being incredibly annoying. I don't mind Peter (obviously, I somehow agreed to be his girlfriend), but his followers are a completely different story. They are obnoxious and rude, and I'm surprised my friends haven't attacked then yet. I'm so glad I have such amazing friends to help me through this. I honestly don't mind Peter, but being his friend, let alone his girlfriend, is not something I enjoy.

"Hey," Peter says, catching up to me in the hallway and wrapping an arm around me.

"Hey," I reply, slightly edging away from his arm.

"We should go out this weekend. On a real date, I mean," he says.

"Okay, where?"

"Drew is having a party this Friday, wanna go?" he asks.

"Umm, I'm not too sure about a party-" I start, but Peter interrupts me. "Come on, it'll be fun! I know you'll like it once you get there, especially with me there," he winks. I sigh. "I guess I'll give it a try," I finally agree. He smiles and we separate to go to our different classes. I walk into chemistry and see Four, Shauna, and Marlene talking. I join in their conversation and we talk throughout most of the class because some stupid video that we don't even have to take notes on is playing.

History isn't too bad, but the teacher's voice is so monotone it's impossible to tune out. It doesn't really matter though, I would zone out anyways.  
Math is horrible like always, and I swear it takes everything I have not to either fall asleep of stand up and scream 'WHO THE HELL CARES'.  
Language arts is pretty easy, we're reading and analyzing Shakespeare's 'Macbeth', which at my old school we read last year so I already know a ton about it.

Eventually, lunch comes and, as usual, Peter and his followers come down to sit by us. He takes his usual spot next to me and intertwines our fingers. I'm uncomfortable with the gesture, but I cover it up with a light laugh. "Peter, how can I eat if you're holding my hand?" I fake giggle. He smiles and releases my hand, but wraps his arm around around my waist instead which is even worse. "Elbow room," I say softly, hoping he takes the hint. Thankfully, he groans and lets go. So far, I've been able to escape most affectionate touches by Peter. Maybe it would be different if Four and I were dating, but-

Wait.

Did I just say that?! What the heck Tris. Get it together.

Four and I could never date. One reason is that I'm not sure how I'm gonna get out of this Peter situation, but the main reason is that he would never fall for someone like me! There are much prettier, more voluptuous girls in this school that I'm sure would 'satisfy his needs' more than I ever could.

Lunch finishes and drama is fun. We audition for parts in the play, and I think I did pretty well. Not star material, but definitely a role with lines. Uriah did great, Christina did pretty well (she did acting to rebel from her parents; to them, acting is like lying and lying a crime to them), and Marlene did really well, too.

In guitar, we perform our song. It goes amazingly well, better than we ever did in rehearsals. I'm sure we got an 'A', which is good since this counts for the majority of our grade this semester.

Gym consists of stretching and running, which are both things that I enjoy. After school I have my race with Peter, and, to his disappointment, I win.

"Well then," he says panting, his hands on his knees. "You're faster than I thought!"

I smile triumphantly, not near as phased by the event as he is. "Yeah, I told you," I say. I'm panting, but not even close to as much as he is.  
I shower and drive home. When I get there, I do my homework and fall asleep.

{^^^^^~~~~~PAGEY BREAKY~~~~~^^^^^}

The week goes by and Christina drags me out shopping on Friday. "I know he sucks, but it's your first date and you're going to look nice!" she insists. I finally agree and she practically speeds to the mall.

"You're not getting me into a dress," I say and she pouts. "I'll wear a dress four homecoming and that's it," I say. Her eyes light up and she smiles. "What about prom?" she asks. "That's not until next year," I point out. "You're wearing a dress for prom," she says. "Whatever," I say rolling my eyes. She squeals in happiness and gets to work, trying to find me an outfit with pants. "How about a skirt?" she asks. "Heck no," I say. She groans but goes back searching. I tell her I have a pair of black pants at my house I was planning on wearing, and she immediately knows which ones I'm talking about. Geeze this girl is obsessed with fashion!

Eventually she finds me a deep purple flowing top that she says compliments my eyes and hair. I don't really care what I get as long as it's not to expensive and covers my stomach and shoulders, so I buy the top.

Christina gets Marlene to loan me a pair of her black flats. It's weird that our feet are almost the same size, but she has sort of small feet for her size and mine are slightly large so it works out. Plus, she's kind of short for her age too, so she isn't too much taller than me.

After I'm done getting dressed, I somehow get Christina to allow me to do my own makeup as long as she gets to stay there and make sure I put on enough. I put on some dark eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara. Christina seems satisfied enough so she leaves before Peter comes to pick me up.  
Peter comes by the house about ten minutes late. I get in his car and we drive off to the party.

{^^^^^~~~~~PAGEY BREAKY AGAIN~~~~~^^^^^}

We get to the party and the smell of alcohol is overwhelming. Peter offers me a drink and I refuse it, having a feeling that he will end up drunk and someone needs to drive us home. Plus, I don't trust Peter to take care of me if I end up drunk. Who knows how that would turn out.

I mostly stay out of the commotion of the party, leaning on the walls instead of sitting on the couches and counters filled with people and spilled beer. About an hour or so into the party, Peter comes stumbling up to me. "Hey hot stuff," he slurs.

"You're drunk," I state blandly. He grins and almost falls over, grabbing onto my waist for support. I pull him back up to a standing position and check my watch.

"Listen, I have to to be home in thirty minutes and I'm taking your car. Are you coming?" I say. I don't actually have to be home for another hour and a half, but I really want out of this place, especially with Peter being severely drunk. Peter says something like "Nah I'm staying the night."

I take his keys out of his pocket and head over to his car, texting him that he was drunk and wanted to stay the night so I took his car so that when he sobers up he'll know what happened. I get home around 8:45 and my mom sees me at the door and looks confused. "Why are you home so early? And is that Peter's car?" she asks. Crap. Hadn't thought about her being here. I could never tell her that I went to a party with alcohol!

"Oh, it's kind of a long story," I say, trying to avoid lying. I start to walk upstairs so my room but she steps on front of me. "I have time."

I sigh. Here we go. "Well when I got home from school, I went to go hang out with my friends and Peter was on his way out of the neighborhood when he saw me getting into my car, so he offered me a ride and I hung out with Peter and the rest of my friends at Peter's friend Molly's house. And then Peter wanted to spend the night at Drew's house so drew gave him a ride to his place and Peter let me take his car home," I lie easily. I'm a good liar, it's just that my mom is a pretty good lie-detector so I'm never completely sure if my lie is convincing enough to her.

It seems to be because she shrugs and says "Okay," and steps aside to let me go upstairs. Thank God, that would be really hard to explain the truth to her!

I text Christina, telling her what happened, and she says that she was totally expecting that and that se feels bad for me for having to date him. I sigh and lay down in bed, eventually dozing off.

**Just incase you didn't read the first authors note:**

**EVERYBODY IS IN ELEVENTH GRADE and**

**THIS IS NOT A PETRIS FANFIC**

**Renvies and tell me what you think! **

**~DauntlessFlames46**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday or the day before that, I was really busy. Believe it or not, I actually had a social life this weekend! *round or applause for me* Anyways, I think you guys are gonna like this chapter. Enjoy Chapter 13!**

**Tris POV:**  
Drew drives Peter back to my house to pick up his car in the morning, and I decide to take a drive once they leave. It feels good sometimes to just get in the car and drive with the windows down and the radio up. I'm not sure how long it drive, but eventually I find myself at Christina's house. She's sitting on her front porch when I pull up, and looks surprised to see me.

"Hey Tris! What are you doing here?" she asks, looking confused.  
I shrug. "I was going for a drive and I just kinda ended up here..." I say.  
She laughs and invites me inside. Her mom says hi and offers us some of the cookies she just finished making. I smile and take one, but insists I have more. Christina and I have been talking for a while when she finally brings up Peter. I was hoping she would just forget about it, but it was a false hope to begin with. I knew she would bring it up, it was just a matter of time.

"So we need to fix this," she says. Thank goodness she's trying to help me out and not just blabbering about having a boyfriend.

I sigh. "Yeah, I think I'll date him for maybe another couple of weeks and then I'll just end it. That way it'll be a somewhat longish lasting relationship and I'll just say I don't feel anything anymore," I say. She agrees that that's probably the best thing to do and I sigh. We talk a while more before I go home and prepare for Monday.

**Four POV: **

Monday comes all to soon. I'm especially tired since I took yet another beating last night. I know I should stand up to him, but I just can't bring myself to do it. When I graduate, I never have to see him again. I can wait that long. I hope.

I take a cold shower, just like I always do after he pulls his belt on me. It helps numb the wounds. It's not much, but it's better than nothing.

I wonder how Tris's date with Peter went. I bet he got drunk and either tried to have sex with her or completely ignored her and flirted with every other girl at the party. I feel bad for her, but I'll never show it. She doesn't seem like the kind of girl who likes to be pitied. To be completely honest, I'm pretty sure she'd slap me if I gave her the kicked puppy look. She didn't pity me, so now it's my turn to not pity her. It shouldn't be hard; I kind of have a reputation for being cold-hearted because I don't really show pity towards people. I just don't think it's necessary. I'm not a horrible person, I just don't really show empathy towards people. Maybe it's because nobody ever showed empathy towards me. Whatever the reason, I don't like pity.

I think I like Tris... as more than just a friend. Actually, think I really like Tris. A lot more than a friend. I think I might be falling for her...  
But I can't think like that. She's dating Peter to keep her dad's work life under control and I can't get in between that. Besides, I don't think she likes me even really as a friend, let alone a boyfriend!

I quickly finish my shower and dry my hair, the I get dressed in my usual dark jeans and dark grey (so dark it's almost black) shirt. I'll have to find a way to bring up Tris's date with Peter casually because I don't want to sound like a stalker or anything but I'm really curious.

I hop in my car and drive it to school. As nice as the car is, I hate it. The only reason my father gave it to me was because he found out that he was suspected for neglecting me, so he started bringing me to all his work dinners and bought me this car. I honestly wish I could crash it into a building or something to destroy it, but doing that would earn me the beating of a lifetime.

I get to school about ten minutes early and see Tris sitting outside by herself. I'm surprised to see her here early; I usually get here as soon as I can to escape my house but she usually is rushing into school when the bell rings. She looks really pissed off, so I walk up to her and ask if I can sit with her. "What's wrong?" I ask her. Wow, that's the first time asked anybody that in a really long time. She sighs. "Nothing, I'm fine. I just need some time to cool off and I'll be okay," she says. "What happened?" I ask her.

She glares at me. "So you don't give a damn about me the entire school year until there's some drama and you want in on it?" she asks angrily. I can't believe she would think that low of me! "No, that's not the reason I was wondering of you were okay! I wanted to know what was up because I care about you!" I say loudly. "Well it sure didn't seem like it until today!" she yells back.

Why are we fighting?

"Well excuse me for not being obsessed with you the entire year!" I retort.

"I didn't want you to be obsessed with me! Just maybe some conversation would've been nice!" She yells.

"This isn't my fault either! You didn't exactly try talking me me yet either since the project!" I say angrily.

"Well sorry for not wanting to intrude on your unbreakable walls!" she practically screams.

"I wanted to get to know you, but I'm not the only one who shuts myself out! You're just as bad!" I yell back.

"Why do you even care?!" she says, her voice breaking.

And that's when it happens.

**Tris POV:**

I can't sleep.

All I can think about is Four.

I think I like him.

A lot.

This can't be happening.

I'm dating Peter.

I have to date Peter.

I can't fall for someone else while I'm dating Peter!

I walk downstairs and my dad is waiting by the stairs angrily. I head into the kitchen, pretending not to notice, and he glares at me. "Beatrice, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asks, his voice sounding like he's having to make an effort to keep it steady. This isn't good...

"Are you dating Peter?" he asks me.

"Umm..." I say, not really wanting to talk about my love life with my dad.

"Answer me when I ask you a question!" he says, his voice raising.

I try to stay calm. "No," I lie.

"That's a lie! Peter's dad just told me that you two were dating!" he says, yelling now.

"Okay then, yeah, we're dating," I say, my calm voice countering my rapid heartbeat.

"What are you doing dating somebody?! You're not old enough to date! I never gave you permission to date!" he yells.

Okay, now I can get mad. "I hope you know that I was doing that for you, Dad! I let Peter be my first boyfriend not because I wanted to date him, but because his dad was your boss and I wanted to save your work life!" I yell, and sprint out the door.

My dad tries to call me back, but I ignore him and speed to school, not caring if I get a ticket or not. When I get there, I just sit in my car and try to cool off before I have to talk to people. Nobody else needs to hear my problems, I don't need their pity.

I'm going to break up with Peter. If my dad is going to yell at me for dating, I'm not going to try and save his work life. I don't care anymore.

I see Four walking up to me and I groan. He asks me what's wrong and I tell him I just need time to cool off and I'll be okay, hoping he'll leave me alone. He asks me what happened and I get frustrated. If I wanted to tell him, I would've already! And besides, why does he suddenly care?!

We get into a heated argument, and I'm yelling and he's yelling and I don't even know why. "Why do you even care?!" I start, but I am cut off mid-sentence by his lips crashing against mine. I stand for a moment, completely shocked, then before I know it, I'm kissing him back. We kiss deeply for a few minutes and when we pull away. I stare at him, wide-eyed and dumbstruck.

"Does that answer your question?" he asks me.

Just then, the bell rings and people start arriving to school. Four walks off and I lean back against my car, attempting to process everything that just happened.  
Four just kissed me. I kissed him back. I'm breaking up with Peter. I can date Four. But will he want to date me? Maybe he just wanted to kiss me and move on. Or maybe he kissed me and then changed his mind.

Whatever just happened, I kissed Four and I'm breaking up with Peter. Maybe this won't turn out as bad as I thought in would...

**A/N: FOURTRIS FINALLY! And no more Petris! That was KILLING ME to write! Hope you guys liked this chapter:) I'm just super that I can finally start writing FourTris now!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! For once, I don't really have anything to say in this author's note! Weird, right? Enjoy Chapter 14!**

**Tris POV:**  
I still can't believe Four kissed me. After the fight with my dad, I decided to break up with Peter anyway, but this just made me want to ten times more.  
I walk up to Peter's car to tell him that it's over and I see something I wasn't expecting to see. Peter kissing... Marlene?! Am I dreaming or something?!  
I decide to make things a little interesting. "PETER!" I scream, pretending to be shocked and upset. They pull away immediately and Marlene stares at me, looking panicked. "I-I'm-Oh my God-Tris I'm so-I'm so sorry!" Marlene starts stuttering immediately. Her voice sounds like she's freaking out, but her eyes tell a different story. I think the might've been planning this to help me out with ending things with Peter. "How could you?!" I yell, going along with her and pretending like this is a huge deal. Marlene looks as if she's about to cry and Peter's eyes are huge. "It's over, Peter!" I yell, starting to break into tears. Dang, Marlene and I are better actors than you'd think! "Come on Marlene, we'll talk about this later," I grumble, yanking Marlene's arm and dragging her out of Peter's car and into the school bathroom.  
We both bust out laughing the second the door closes. Eventually when we gather ourselves together and congratulate each other on our performances, we both walk out of the bathroom and head to chemistry.  
I'm kind of worried about seeing Four again. Will it be awkward? We kissed and we're not even dating yet. I don't even know if he wants to date me! He might've just wanted to kiss me and never talk about it again! I sigh, kind of dreading to see him walk into the room. We end up on opposite sides of the lab table and he doesn't even look at me for the entire class. I can't tell what he's feeling because, like always, he has that pokerface expression on his face.  
I go through the rest of the day avoiding Four, earning myself quite a few inquisitive glances from my friends, but I just ignore them. I manage to evade all day and rush to my car, hurrying to get home before I can be bombarded with questions from Christina. She texts me multiple times, but I tell her about how I broke up with Peter and tell her I'll tell her about the rest tomorrow and she finally leaves me alone. After I finish my homework, I head downstairs for dinner. My mom made a new pork roast recipe tonight, so I'm excited to try it. It's one of the few times she's made something nice; usually our dinners are plain an simple and we don't usually eat dinner together as a family, so tonight will be nice. Except for the fact that I have to face my dad after running out this morning. Yikes, this'll be interesting...  
I set the table for dinner. My dad eyes me and I look down at my food, hoping he won't bring up the fight. "Tris, about this morning-" he starts, but I interrupt him. "Please Dad, can we just forget about it?" I plead. "After this. I just need to tell you that I'm sorry for yelling at you when you were only trying to help me," he says. "It's fine. I broke up with him," I say. Just after we finish our conversation, my mom and Caleb sit down and I'm thankful that they didn't hear that conversation. My mom probably knows what happened, but I'd rather keep it from Caleb. He can be a little overprotective and who knows how it would turn out if he found out I had been dating anybody, especially Peter and his reputation. We eat dinner and after cleaning and dishes are done I go upstairs to bed.  
Today has been a pretty crazy day; I had a fight with my dad, kissed Four, had one of my best friends make my boyfriend cheat on me with her, and dramatically broke up with Peter. I laugh slightly to myself and try to sleep.  
I eventually doze off and wake up to a beeping noises but it's much louder and higher pitched than my alarm clock. I jolt up in bed and almost go into panic mode.  
It's a fire alarm.

**Four POV:**

I can't believe I kissed Tris. She probably thinks I'm a freak now! I'm such and idiot! I don't look at her all day, and I think she's avoiding me, too. How could I ever think she would want to date me? I'll admit it, I'm muscular and I know I have good looks. But after what she saw with me and my dad beating me and locking me in the closet, I just don't think anyone would want to date such a messed up person.  
After school, Zeke walks up to me looking slightly annoyed. "Dude, what up? You've been all jittery all morning and you've been avoiding people at all costal you haven't said a word to me all day. What happened?" he demands. I sigh. "Can you keep a secret?" I ask nervously. "That's a stupid question," he says with a frown. It's true; we've been best friends for years now and I think I should know that Zeke will keep any of my secrets by now.  
I shift awkwardly and look down at the floor. "I kissed Tris," I mumble. "You WHAT?!" he practically yells. "You heard me," I snap. "Jeez, I figured kissing Tris would put you in a good mood, not a sour one! Was she a horrible kisser? Or did she, like, slap you afterwards or something?" he asks, speaking to quickly and laughing so hard I have trouble understanding. I glare at him. "This is serious!" I say angrily. "Okay, okay, I got this..." he says, gathering himself. When he gets himself together finally, he asks "So what are you gonna do?"  
I groan. "I don't know..." I say.  
"You know she broke up with Peter, right?" he says.  
I immediately perk up. "She did?" I ask.  
Zeke laughs. "Yeah, stupid. You're slow," he says.  
"So what do I do?" I ask myself aloud.  
"I'd wait for her to bring it up. You should hint at it, but you kissed her and she may've been to shocked to do anything about it. Don't just randomly bring it up, that would be really awkward," Zeke answers. He's pretty good with this stuff, so I decide to trust his advice. I go home and brainstorm ways to casually bring up the kiss with Tris. But how do you bring up a kiss casually? I eventually fall asleep and dream about Tris.  
At about 3:45 in the morning, I'm woken up by sirens. I wonder what happened... I hope everything is okay, ambulances and firetrucks aren't usually going around this late at night...

**Tris POV:**

My body reacts before my mind does, and before I know it, I'm halfway down the stairs with the phone in my hand calling the police. Smoke fills my vision and I start coughing like crazy. I escape the worst of the fire and burst through the door, gulping in fresh air. Luckily, the fire isn't very bad yet, so I managed to get out of the house with out to much damage to myself. I see my mom throwing up behind some bushes and my dad laying on the ground, looking like he passed out. Caleb is-  
Wait-  
Caleb is still in the house! Before I even know what I'm doing, I'm heading back into the house to save my brother. There is no way I'm letting the flames take my brother hostage. I can feel my eyes burning from the smoke and my skin is sizzling from the fire, but I can barely feel it in the desperation to find Caleb. Behind a desk, I can make out a figure struggling to get out. I run as fast as I can to get to it. I can barely see anything anymore and my lungs are screaming for air, but I have to save him. I manage to pull him out from the desk and together we fight our way through the flames. I can see a man reaching out to take my hand, and that's when everything goes black.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! Please let me know what you think of this chapter or the fanfic in general my reviewing or PM-ing me please! I really appreciate your feedback! Remember, I can take negative reviews and criticism. If you think my fanfic sucks, PLEASE TELL ME! Thanks! :)**

**~DauntlessFlames46**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffie yesterday, I just couldn't help it! You have the power to be evil when you're writing thing! MUAHAHAHAHA! Anyways, I really appreciate all the reviews you guys give me! Especially iDivergence, who gave me some really great ideas! This chapter has the beginnings of FourTris fluff, so I think you guys will like it:) Enjoy Chapter 15!**

**Four POV:**  
I hear the firetrucks go by and decide to go check it out. I'm not really very worried about it yet, but being in the police force or the military are two things I really want to do when I get older so watching firemen at work could be interesting. I just hope it's not a bad fire.

I walk quickly to follow the sound of the sirens; they seem to be leading me towards Tris's house.

Tris.

That's when I start to sprint. I get to the house that's on fire and start to panic. I can see Tris's dad looking like he passes out, Tris's mom throwing up in the bushes, and Tris-  
She's running back into the house!

My instincts take over and I dash towards the house and run inside partially and look around, hoping I won't have to go in to far to get to her. Tris is helping her brother out from behind a desk. She looks like she isn't going to be able to make it to the door in time. I grab her brother's hand and he stumbles out of the house, panting and falling over repeatedly, but Tris isn't in sight anymore. I venture further into the house, desperate to find her. I see her struggling to get out of the hallways between the kitchen and the dining room, unable to see where she's going because of all the smoke. I reach out to grab her and and she collapses into my arms. I sprint out of the building just as the ceiling caves in behind me. A fireman helps pull us away from the building.

There is a mixture of water, smoke, and fire all around me. I can hear people screaming but I'm too deep into unconsciousness to respond. All I know is that I have Tris's limp body in my arms and I'm refusing to let her go.

I must've fainted at some point because when I regain my senses again, I'm in an unfamiliar, white room with machines all around me. A hospital. The memories of the events of last night come rushing back to me and I jolt up in bed immediately. I need to see Tris. A nurse comes rushing into the room. "You're awake," she says. "Thanks for stating the obvious," I say coldly. "I need to see Tris."

She raises an eyebrow at me. "Tris?"

I groan. "Yes! Tris-Tris Prior! Ahh, Beatrice?" I say quickly.  
She nods. "I just have to run some tests and then-"

"I don't have time for tests! I have to see her now or-" I interrupt.

"No, I am running tests whether you like it or not. I am a doctor, I get my way in this place," she demands. Feisty...

I nod my head and tell her to hurry up. She takes my blood and checks my heart-rate, blood pressure, and I take a breathing lest to make sure my lungs are okay. Luckily, I wasn't in the fire for very long so my burns are minimal. The nurse allows me to go and I head as fast as can to Tris's room.

When I get there, I stand by the door. I see Tris laying on a bed. Her figure is pale and wisps of her blond hair spot her face. Burns cover her body, and I worry how long she's going to be stuck in this place.

Her eyes flutter open and she tries to sit up. She glances my way. "Four," she says meekly. I hurry up to her, shushing her gently. "What happened?" she whispers. I tell her how I was sleeping when I heard sirens so I went to investigate what had happened, then I saw it was her house so I searched for her and saw her go into the house to save her brother so I went in after her. "How are you feeling?" she asks me. I laugh slightly. She's always so selfless, going into a burning building to save her brother and then not even worrying about herself afterwards. "I'm fine. How are you feeling?" I ask. She shifts in her bed and then winces, here face trying to mask the pain she feels. "Fine," she answers, pursing her lips. "You don't have to be strong around me," I tell her softly.

She takes a moment to think and looks at me, straight in the eyes. "Four... I think we have to talk about something," she says.

"Don't avoid the question-"

"Okay then, I'm not fine. I just went into a burning building and I'm suffering from a possible lung infection and lots of painful burns. I'm in pain. But we need to talk," she says.

**Tris POV:**  
Four's eyes widen. "A lung infection?" he breathes.

"Possibly. But that doesn't matter-"

"Yes it does, Tris! You could need years to recover or surgery or-"

"You think I don't know that?! You think I need another person telling me about all the possible horrible things that could come out of this?! I know, Four! I know about all that, and I rather not think about it right now!" I yell. Well, as close as I can get to yelling at the moment; it comes out as more of a raspy cough than a yell.  
Four sighs and looks down at his feet. "I'm sorry," he says softly. "I just wasn't expecting that."

"I just ran into a burning building and almost didn't make it out. What else did you expect? For me to be fine and dandy and ready to go back to school and track by the day after tomorrow?" I say, still frustrated but not as angry as before. He doesn't answer.

"Sorry," I mumble. He glances up at me. "Don't be. You just went through a lot; you have all the reason to be mad," he says.

I give him a light smile, them remember something. "We still need to talk," I say.

"About...?" Four asks slowly, and I glare at him. I have a feeling that he knows exactly what I want it talk to him about.

"The kiss."

"Oh... that," Four says, scratching the back of his neck. He kneels down awkwardly by the bed so that we're eye level. "I'm sorry about that-really I am-and I understand if you just don't want to ever mention it again and pretend it never happened, and-"

I cut him off by kissing him. He looks shocked for a minute then kisses me back. We kiss for a while until I hear someone cough lightly behind us. We pull apart and I blush fiercely.

The nurse that walked in on us tells me that my family is fine and that I got the worst of it, and that they'll be running some tests on me in about an hour to see what exactly happened to me. She tells Four that he is free to go. "I'm staying here," Four states. The nurse nods her head and says that that's fine for now, and leaves us alone again.

"So..." Four starts. I just looks at him. "Does this mean we're... you know... like, together?" he asks.

"I don't know, if you want to be then..."

"Yes, I do want to be," he says.

I stare into his peculiar, yet beautiful deep blue eyes for a while and think about what just happened. I feel like I'm in a dream. My house just caught on fire, I have a possible lung infection that would require surgery, and Four and I are dating. Out of all the bad things that just happened, that one good thing makes them all worth it. Everything happens for a reason, and the reason this time was to bring me and Four together.

After a while of just sitting, talking, and staring into each other's eyes, a nurse says comes in and says it's time for me to go into testing. I nod weakly and climb into the wheelchair the nurse brought for me. I'm pushed out of the hospital dorm into a larger, circular room with huge machines all over the place. I don't know what they're going to do to me, but I have a feeling it's not going to me fun.

**Four POV:**  
I can't stop thinking about Tris, the amazing person I can now call my girlfriend. I'm so worried about her; I have no idea what they're doing to her in there and I don't like not knowing. Realizing that none of our friends know what's going on and that she's going to be in the testing room for a while, I call each of our friends. Not text-a text could never work in this kind of situation. I start with Zeke so I can get Uriah on at the same time with speaker. I hit the call button and Zeke picks up pretty quickly.

"What's up?" he asks.

"Get Uriah in here and out the phone on speaker," I say.

"Okay..." he says, and I hear him calling Uriah.

"What happened?" Uriah asks.

I tell them the whole story, starting with how I heard the sirens at night and finishing with how Tris and I became a couple.

They both start making sounds and phrases of disbelief and I tell them I'll call them back later because I have to tell everybody else. Uriah says he'll tell Marlene and Zeke says he'll tell Shauna, so the only person left for me to call is Christina because I'm sure she'll tell Will.

"Hey," Christina says when she picks up the line.

I launch into the same story I told Zeke and Uriah and she starts freaking out. "Is she okay?! How long is it gonna take her to recover?! And you two are dating now?! I knew it!" she says. I tell her that I don't know any more details than I already told her, and she says she'll tell Will what happened.

That leaves me with nothing to do again but worry until Tris comes out. I head back to my hospital and eventually fall asleep, and when I hear a door open I bolt awake. "Tobias Eaton?" a nurse asks. I wince at hearing a stranger say my full name, but nod my head to show that that's who I am. "Tris wants to see you."

I stand up immediately and go as fast as I can to Tris's room. She smiles when she sees me. "What happened? Are you going to need surgery?" I start asking the second I open the door. She rolls her eyes at me and pats a spot on the bed next to her for me to sit down on. I sit down and she starts telling me what happened.

**Tris POV:**

"Well I went in for the testing and they said that I'm borderline having a lung infection but I don't need surgery. From now on I'll probably have severe asthma attacks easily because of how the smoke affected my lungs, but that's it," I say. Four stares at me.  
"It's no big deal," I say. "I'll have to carry around and inhaler 24/7 but other than that there was no real damage done. They put a medicine on my burns that will heal them really fast; they should be better in a week or so," I tell him.

He smiles, and before I know it, we're kissing again. He makes me feel safe and comforted, and I'm glad I avoided kissing Peter so that Four could be my first. I wish I could kiss him more, but he pulls away after a little while saying that he called our friends and they're going to come visit in a little while. As if on cue, there is a soft knock at the door and Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, and Shauna all file in to visit. "Are there even this many people aloud in the room at once?" Will asks. I roll my eyes and sit up a little more.

I tell my friends about my minor injuries and they all give me their condolences and pity and whatever until I tell them that if they keep feeling sorry for me I'll punch them all. That shuts them up. Finally, Uriah brings up the question that I figured would be discussed eventually.

"So you and Four are dating now?" he asks.

Four and I glance at each other. "Yeah," we both say at the same time, and he grabs my hand, lacing our fingers together. I don't mind affectionate gestures with him. With Peter, I wanted to squirm away the second he touched me, but with Four I want to get even closer.

Eventually all of our friends go home, but Four refuses to leave my side.

"I'm going to go check on my family, now. Stay here... I'd rather to this alone," I say softly.

He nods his head and I walk out of the hospital dorm and weave my way through the hallways into my brother's room first. He is laying on his side with his eyes closed, but he's not sleeping because he mumbles a hello to me when I walk in and sits up tiredly.

"Thanks for going back in there, if you had just left me in there I wouldn't have made it out," he says immediately.

"I could never have done that," I tell him. He smiles at me and asks me my injuries. I tell him what happened to me and ask him the same question. "Just some burns and a broken leg," he says. "From the desk you helped me out from under."

"Yeah, I figured," I say. "Have you seen Mom and Dad?"

"No, have you?"

"I was about to go see them, wanna come with?" I offer.  
He shakes his head and gestures to his leg. "I can't walk without a wheelchair or crutches and there aren't any nearby. Besides, I'm pretty tired. I'll go see them tomorrow," he says.

I wish him luck falling asleep and head over to my parents room. They put them in a room together after all the tests had been run.

"Hey," I say softly.

They both turn to face me and say hi. I ask them about their injuries and they tell me. My dad had a concussion because he hit his head when he was walking out of the house, and my mom just has some burns and a stomach virus which has nothing to do with the fire. That would explain why my dad was passed out and why my mom was throwing up. We talk for a while until I say that I'm going to go back to my room and try to sleep. They bid me goodbye and I walk into my room and see that Four is asleep in the chair. I check the time and it's already 2:45 in the morning, so I try to get some sleep as well. Before I drift into sleep, I can just barely see Four waking up. He grabs my hand and interlocks our fingers. His comforting gesture causes me to finally fall into sleep's hands.

**~DauntlessFlames46**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I updated earlier today but I decided to update again since I had time! This chapter is kind of a downer at times but I think you'll like the end:) Enjoy Chapter 16!**

**Disclaimer (that I always forget)- Divergent is an amazing book. Wayyyyyyyyy more amazing than anything I could EVER write. So yeah, as much as I wish I owned Divergent, I don't!**

**Tris POV:**  
I wake up the next morning surprisingly well rested and energized. I've only been in the hospital for a day and I already want out as fast as I can. Four is sitting beside me, our fingers still clasped together from last night.

"What day is it?" I ask.

"Well the fire happened Monday night which was basically Tuesday morning, and then our friends came Tuesday after school to come see us, and then night came, so now it's Wednesday I guess," he says, counting off with his fingers.

"What time?"

"Seven in the morning."

Wow, I never wake up that early unless it's because of an alarm clock! I gasp, thinking of something suddenly. "Your dad," I say to Four.

"I called him last night, he knows where I am. But I don't think he's very happy about it..." Four says.

I feel horrible; if Four gets himself a painful beating it's mostly my fault this time! I sigh and look up at him. "Four-" I start, but he interrupts me. "Can you call me by my real name? When we're alone I mean. It'd be nice to hear it sometimes," he says. "Umm, okay then... Tobias, I want to face your dad with you. I think he might not be as bad if you're with me, and it's mostly my fault that he'd be beating you so badly, and-"

"Tris! Are you crazy? I'd never let you do that! My dad beats me anyways so there's no way that he wouldn't hurt you, too!" Tobias says, sounding exasperated.

I decide that there are two ways to do this: the way where we end up in a huge fight or the way where we end things without a big blowup. Normally, I'd pick the first one because I don't back down easily, but I've been through so much in the past few days that I just say "Okay" softly.  
Four-ah-Tobias looks surprised at my response, but I don't say anything else.

"Where am I gonna live?" I think aloud.

"I don't know, I'd invite you to live with me but I'm not sure your father or my father would be okay with that-" Tobias starts, be he's cut off by my dad walking into the room.

"The firemen want us to go look at the house," he says grimly.

I nod my head and he leads me to the car we'll be riding in. My mom and my brother are waiting in it. Tobias comes with us. It's only a short ride to the house, and the second I see it I regret coming.

I had been just fine pretending that the house was salvageable, and that they could just fix it up and we could live there easily and that only a few of our possessions would be lost.

But I was wrong.

My room is destroyed; all of my pictures, things I've collected over the years, and clothes are gone, unable to even be recognized in the ashes. I see the stuffed dog I've had from when I was a baby; it's half burned. And that's when I loose it. I sink down onto my knees, sobbing. I don't think I've ever cried this hard in my life. I pick up one of the blankets that mostly survived and scream into it, grabbing the unburned half of my stuffed dog and clutching it to my chest. Will I get to the point where I can't even be attached to items because they'll just leave me, too?

I sob uncontrollably until I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me. A soft voice shushes me gently, trying to calm me down. Tobias. I turn towards him and sob into his chest, gathering the back of his shirt in my hands to keep me balanced. When the tears begin to subside, I can see my parents holding each other and crying. My brother is staring at the only picture that survived with silent tears streaming down his face. I don't think I can stand it anymore. I run away from the remains of the house, as far away as I can get, not stopping until I have trouble breathing. Wait, that's weird. I can run for miles without having this much trouble breathing usually...

Crap.

The asthma.

I begin to wheeze uncontrollably and wish that I'd brought an inhaler. After a moment, Tobias runs up by my side and tells me to breathe deeply and that help is on the way. I hear him speaking on the phone to somebody, and just when I feel like I'm going to die, relief comes. Tobias and my father stand in front of me, my father holding an inhaler. I take more puffs than I probably should, but I don't really care. My father gathers me in his arms and I feel his body relax. "Thank goodness I got here in time," I hear him say over and over again. Eventually when he releases me, I ask the question that has been on my mind for a while now.

"Where are we gonna live?"

"Well I would have us live in a hotel for a while, but with Christmas break coming up there's nothing available. I'm going to stay in the barracks on the military base with your mother, but those are technically only one person rooms and there's no way we could fit all four of us. Marcus Eaton, one of my coworkers, offered to let you stay at his house, but he can only take one of you and since obviously you know Tobias I said you could stay there," my dad says.  
I look at Tobias and raise and eyebrow. He nods his head slightly and I let my dad know that I can stay there.

"What about Caleb?" I ask.

"Oh, he's staying with his friend Robert," my dad says.

"And how long are these living arrangements going to last?" I ask.

"Well your mother and I found another house to live in but it's not available until March, so we'll be living like this until then," he answers.

My eyes widen and I smirk to myself. If he had any idea Tobias and I were dating he'd never let this happen! When my dad leaves, I go straight to Tobias's house. The hospital said I didn't need to come back so I stay as far away as possible. I don't want them finding some reason to have to keep me for another week of something.

My car survived the fire because it was parked across the street, so we take it over to Tobias's house. "I knew your dad was in the army, but I had no idea our parents were coworkers," I say. He agrees with me and I start thinking about what life will be like living with Tobias for the next three and a half months.

**Tobias POV:**  
"Where will I sleep?" Tris asks.

"Well you could sleep in my room, my bed is a king or I could take the floor if you're not comfortable with that," I say, but immediately regret it. "Or I could take the couch. Yeah, I should probably take the couch. We have a guest room but it's being used as my dad's office or I'd offer you that, so you'd be in my room and I'd take the couch," I say quickly. "Tobias, you don't have to take the couch!" Tris laughs. I exhale in relief. I was worried that when I was talking about sleeping in the same bed that she though I was trying to rush her into something she's not ready for. I would never do that.

When we get to my house, it's pretty late at night. The majority of our day was spent at either the hospital, the remains of Tris's house, or driving around town talking. We go straight up to the bed and Tris lays down. I stand by the door awkwardly, not really sure of what Tris wants me to do.

She laughs and pats a spot on the bed next to her. I lay down and she scoots in closer. We talk for a while and before I know it, she's laying in my arms. It's nice that we can do this. Just laying together, not doing anything suggestive or sexual yet, just cuddling. It's one of the many things I love about Tris. She doesn't try to rush into things like some other girls try to. She's satisfied just laying in my arms all night and so am I.

**A/N: So there's the beginning of FourTris fluff! I promise there'll be more in the future but I don't wanna rush anything between them yet so I'm keeping it pretty Abnegation for now. Review and let me know what you think!**

**~DauntlessFlames46**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys! I don't really have much to say about this chapter except there's no FourTris fluff, sorry:( Anyways... Enjoy Chapter 17!**

**Disclaimer: I WISH I OWNED DIVERGENT SO MUCH I WOULD LOVE IT AND CHERISH IT AND NOT DO THE HORRIBLE THINGS THAT WERE DONE IN ALLEGIANT but I don't so yeah...**

**Tris POV:**  
I wake up to some annoying song on Tobias's radio alarm clock, and Tobias groans next me. By the time we got home and in bed it was really late at night, so neither of us slept very much last night. I feel Tobias's arms release me slightly as he slowly sits up and turns off the alarm.

"I need to shower," I say, realizing that I haven't showered since the fire.

"First door on the right," Tobias says.

I walk over to the shower and allow the warm water to wash over me, easing the pain of the burns that still plaster my body. When I know that I've been in the shower for at least fifteen minutes and Tobias still needs to wash up too, I force myself to get out. I step out of the shower and grab a clean towel from under the sink.

Wait a second.

I don't have any clothes to change into!

"Tobias!" I call from the bathroom. I hear him rush to get over to me and he asks me what I need. "I don't have any clothes to change into..." I say awkwardly.

"Oh," he says, sounding just as awkward as I feel. "Umm, I'll text Marlene and Christina to see if they can get some clothes. There's a new toothbrush in the medicine cabinet for you to brush your teeth, and I guess I'll tell Christina and Marlene to bring you a hairbrush or something."

I smile to myself. He's always so caring and prepared. Much better than Peter ever was. Peter spent more time texting his other friends on our dates than actually paying any attention to me.

By the time I'm done brushing my teeth and attempting to comb out my hair with my fingers, Marlene and Christina are banging on the bathroom door. I open the door and allow them in. Luckily the bathroom is huge or else this would be really awkward.

"Tris, there is NO WAY you're going to school without nice clothes and makeup!" Christina says. "Okay so I brought you some clothes I outgrew freshman year but were to cute to get rid of and Christina brought her whole makeup bag, so here! Change and look gorgeous!" Marlene says, thrusting a bag full of clothes at me. "Oh, and I'm doing your makeup whether you like it or not," Christina declares, crossing her arms. "Fine," I allow, and Christina squeals and jumps up and down.

They leave the room to let me change and I come out in a lacey shirt that fades from black to grey and a pair of skin tight jeans. I smile in relief. I'll admit I was a little scared to see what they had in store for me, but this isn't near as bad as I though it would be. I actually kind of like it...

Christina does my makeup and waterfall braids my hair. She didn't out much more makeup than I usually wear on me so I was grateful for that, and even though it took a lot of convincing for me to allow her to do it my hair looks good, too.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Christina mutters. "We have some, uh, lady products here for you because you'll need them and I seriously doubt there are any in Four's house, and also, we brought you these," she says, handing me small package wrapped in paper. I open and and see what she gave me. My mouth hangs open wide. "Christina! You gave me birth control pills?!" I whisper, exasperated. She raises her eyebrows at me. "Oh come on, Tris. You're staying at your boyfriend's house in his bedroom in a bed with him for, like, four months. And his parents are never home! You can't try and tell me you don't want these," Christina smirks. I groan.

"Go on the pill. Trust me, it's nice because you always know when you'll be on your period!" Marlene says. I gape at her. "You're on it?!" I ask. She smiles sheepishly. "Pretty much everybody but you is on it, Tris. Honestly, did you think you were among a ton of virgins in this school?" Christina says. I stand there and stare for a second. "So you two have... you know... done it before?" I ask. Christina laughs. "What else do you think Will and I do all day?! And Marlene and Uriah... I'm surprised they haven't used up the entire stock of condoms in the store!" she says. Marlene blushes and Christina rolls her eyes. I'm sure my face is bright red, so I wait a minute before I go outside the bathroom. I can't believe Christina and Marlene have had sex before! I try to forget about it all and walk out of the bathroom.

Tobias gives me a ride to school because now that he's my boyfriend he says that he thinks he should. I just rolled my eyes and let him, secretly liking the fact that he was being such a gentleman. As much as I say I don't need anyone to take care of me, it's always nice to have someone who cares.

I get to school and by the time I even get to first period I'm sick of people telling me they're "sorry about the house." It drives me crazy! Doesn't anybody think that I just want to forget about the whole thing?!

Right before I walk into calculus, I start to panic. Mrs. Matthews had assigned us 75 homework problems to do over the weekend and all of mine had been burned in the fire! I stop midstep and Tobias immediately asks me what's wrong. I tell him my situation and he sighs. "I really don't know what to do, Tris, wanna try to copy mine before class? I'd let you just have mine to turn in but our handwriting looks nothing alike," he asks. "I'd never get it all done in time! Besides, I think if I just go in there and tell her what happened-even though she probably knows already-I think I'll be okay. I hope so at least..." I say.

"Ms. Prior, do you have your homework assignment?" Mrs. Matthews asks.

"Umm, you know how there was that fire at my house? Yeah, well it kind of burned," I say.

"I need that assignment today or it's going in as a zero, no making it up," she says.

"I don't have it! I told you, it was burned in the fire!" I say, my voice starting to raise.

"You had a day of rest after the fire, didn't you? You should've gotten it done then," she says.

I decide that since my house just burned down, I'd at least get something out of it. I could yell at a teacher I hated and it would probably just be excused as me just being mentally unstable from my traumatic experience, so I decide to play it for all it's worth.

"My house just burned down! I just lost everything I had and you're telling you need a stupid homework assignment? No! I don't have it! I think you'd be a little bit more considerate to someone who just went through a seriously traumatic experience! I didn't even have to go to school today but I came anyways so I could keep up. Isn't it at least fair that I get a chance to catch up?!" I yell, starting to break down into tears. At first I was just mostly acting, but by the end I was really yelling out of anger and frustration and sadness.  
Mrs. Matthews yells something else that I don't really listen to and writes me a note to the principle and I go into his office, wondering what's in store for me.

He sees me and asks me what happened, softly and gently as if he were talking to a child. I guess that it's worth it to go along with my mentally unstable act so I don't get suspended or anything, so I keep the tears coming and tell him what happened. He scolds Mrs. Matthews for being to hard on me and tells me that I have a pass on homework for a week. Awesome! No homework for a week and the teachers have to count it as if I did it! He also gives me a pass and tells me "If you ever feel overwhelmed and need to take a day off, go ahead. And there's a note to the guidance counselor in there too, if you need someone to talk to she's always there."

I give him a weak smile and say that I think I can manage through the day. By then, calculus is over and I can go ahead language arts. Finally, something I might actually enjoy!

{^^^^^~~~~~PAGEY BREAKY~~~~~^^^^^}

The rest of the day goes by pretty fast. My friends all practically died of laughter when I told them what happened in calculus. Tobias offers to give me a ride home but Christina insists I go hang out with her so I leave Tobias and get into Christina's car.

"We're going shopping," she tells me.

"Come on Christina, my house just burned down and now you're torturing me with shopping?" I say.

"Your house just burned down and you need clothes to wear," Christina point out.

I guess she does have a point. "Fine," I say. "But you're taking me to Starbucks. I need a coffee."

She laughs. "Of course! I'm just happy you've agreed to shopping without a huge fight!"

"Well I'm not really in an arguing mood and you do have a point," I say. She smiles and drives off to the mall.

After a couple hours of trying on clothes and shoes, Christina is finally satisfied with the amount of items I have and moves onto makeup. I buy the skin-evening moisturizer I always use, eyeliner, mascara, a neutral eyeshadow set, and a couple of darker colors of eyeshadow. When Christina is finally done shopping for the day, it's to late to get a coffee or I'd be up all night.

"Tomorrow I'll bring you one to school, I promise," Christina says. "Just meet me outside the school a little early and you can have it then! What do you want?" Christina asks, taking out her phone to set a reminder. "A Caramel Brûlée latte," I say excitedly, remembering that it's the holiday season and they have my favorite special there. Usually I order a caramel macchiato or a pumpkin spice latte, but when Christmas rolls around you'll see me at Starbucks with a Caramel Brûlée Latte in my hand 24/7.

Christina drops me off at Tobias's house but before I can leave, she grabs my hand. "Do you have the pills?" she asks. I groan. "Yes, they're in my purse," I tell her. "Good. Take one, now," she says. "Excuse me?" I ask. "It takes a month to be sure it works. Start now!" Christina says. I stare at her for a second. I can't believe she's serious! But I take a pill and and slowly take it with a gulp of water. Did I really just do that?! A few months ago I wouldn't have even thought being in a serious committed relationship and now I'm sitting here taking birth control pills and sleeping in my boyfriends bed! Not in that way, but still...

Christina smiles. "Good, now go have fun with Four," she winks. "Ew Christina! We're not doing anything!" I say. "Whatever. But go, he'll get suspicious if you take forever waiting in the car!" Christina says, ushering me out. I roll my eyes and step out of the car. Tobias meets me at the door and I smile, knowing that tonight I'll be able to feel his warm arms wrap around me. I'll feel safe again.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey people! I think you guys will like this chapter because there's FOURTRIS FLUFF! Sorry if it's not very good, I don't have any first hand experience with... that kind of stuff... Heheheheee:) Enjoy Chapter 18!**

**Tris POV:**

Christina drives off after dropping me off at Tobias's house and see something I knew was coming but was hoping it would be a while before it actually happened. Marcus.

"Shut up you lousy, good for nothing..." Marcus starts, and I tune out the rest of it because I have a feeling it's not going to sound good. The door clicks closed behind me and I try to sneak upstairs unnoticed to leave the father/son confrontation alone (if there's beating I'll go downstairs and help Tobias but if not I'll stay uninvolved), but my attempt fails as Marcus turns around with a belt in his hands that he must've been about to use on Tobias.

I feel a sting across my side as Marcus strikes me with the belt, causing my slowly healing wounds from the fire to reopen. I clamp my hand over my mouth to keep from crying out in pain. He hits me again and black begins to could my vision. I can just see Tobias lunging in front of me to try and take the next whack but he doesn't make it in time and a third stinging sensation ripples through my body.

A whimper escapes my mouth and Tobias yells something at his dad. His dad hits him a few times before grabbing a bottle off the counter and yelling at us to get out of his sight. We both sprint upstairs and the moment the bedroom door closes Tobias starts apologizing.

"Tris, I'm so sorry, are you okay? How bad did he hurt you? I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so so so so sorry-" he starts, but I shut him up by gently pressing my lips to his.

"It's not your fault," I say softly.

He gulps. "Maybe you should stay somewhere else," he mumbles. "It's not safe for you here and I don't want something like this to happen again and-"

"Shhh, Tobias," I say gently. "It's okay. There's nowhere else I'd rather stay but here," I assure him.

"Why? Why would you want to stay here when I have a father that beats me and just hit you?" he asks in a hushed voice.

"Because you're here," I say, looking up into his amazing blue eyes. "You're the only one that I feel can help me get through this, Tobias. You can help me, and I can help you. I need you," I plead.

He pulls me into a hug and I bury my face in his chest. We both wince slightly and pull away. I laugh shakily.

"Maybe we shouldn't really hug each other after this, it kind of hurts," Tobias says, chuckling slightly.

I return his smile and agree with him. We go into his bedroom and lay down, his arms circling around me, loosely. "This doesn't hurt," I say. "Good," he smiles, and we both drift off into sleep.

**Tobias POV:**

As I lay with my arms around Tris, I start think for a little while. I can't believe she would want to stay with me when my dad hurts me like that and even went after her. For her sake, I wish she'd leave to go stay with Christina or something until she found a house so she wouldn't have to go through that again. But selfishly, I hope she stays, because I need her as much as she needs me.

I remember during one of the times we were working on our chemistry project Tris told me that her dad joined the army not to because he really wanted to be in the army, but because he felt it was the best way to serve his country and be a selfless man. She told me she admired her dad and wished she could be as selfless as him. She didn't believe she ever could, but I think that's what she's doing right now. She's the most wonderful, amazing, smart, brave, and selfless girl I could ever know and... I think I might be in love with her.

I don't know when I should tell he so but I really do think I'm in love with her. I don't know if she feels the same way about me, though, and I really don't want to completely embarrass myself my telling her that I love her and her not loving me back, or by me telling her I love her, her loving me back, then me realizing I'm not actually in love with her. I doubt the second scenario would happen, but the first might. As much as I don't show it, I do have feelings. I'm just as sensitive as anybody else, I just don't make a big deal out of it.

I must fall asleep thinking because I wake up to my obnoxiously loud alarm clock. Tris groans beside me and sits up, wincing.

"Cold water helps," I say to her. She nods and gets up to go shower, grabbing some of her new clothes on her way out. She told me during lunch yesterday that she was a different person since the fire, and I'm curious to see whether or not her clothes reflect her statement.

I take the other guess shower, avoiding the one in my dad's room. I allow the cold water to wash over my back and sides, painful at first but eventually easing to a numb feeling. Just as I'm about to step out of the shower, I realize I don't have clothes. I have a towel and I don't think Tris is out of the shower yet, so I'd be able to go out of the room unnoticed. I wouldn't mind her seeing my back if it weren't for the scars (A/N: I don't think Tobias should have tattoos in this fanfic because it's not very realistic for a high schooler to have them; don't you had to be 18 to get one without a parent's permission?). My dad has been beating me for so long that there are permanent indentations in my back from the belt.

I wrap the towel around my waist and slip out of the bathroom, unfortunately at the same time as Tris. She comes to a dead halt and stares. "You have a... ah... six-pack..." she stutters. I laugh and look down at my abs. "Oh do I?" I ask, smirking flirtatiously. She stares for a second more then clears her throat and turns around to walk into the bedroom.

"You know that's where I'm headed," I call in to the room. She walks out quickly, staring down at the floor. I smile to myself; it feels good to know I can make her feel that way. Not that I'd ever want to make her nervous on purpose, she just looks so cute when her face turns red and she giggles at the floor nervously.

After I change, I realize I forgot to look at Tris's new clothes. I walk out of the bedroom and see her leaning casually against the stair railing. She's wearing a band t-shirt, a new, sexier leather jacket, a skin tight pair of black jeans, her black combat boots. She's wearing a little more makeup than usual, too. Damn, she looks hot.

"Well then, looks like those new clothes reflect the new you," I say, hoping to have another make out session coming my way.

She smirks at me. "Just give me a ride to school and we can make out in the car on our way home."

My eyes widen. Did she read my mind or something?! I mask my excitement with a smirk and walk downstairs, opening the car door for her. I climb in beside her and can't wait until the end of the day.

School goes by the slowest I've ever felt it go by before. Probably because all I can think about is making out with Tris. Eventually, the final bell rings and I practically sprint out to the car, throwing Tris over my shoulder and carrying her with me. I drive us home and turn off the car. "Car or bedroom?" I ask. She thinks for a second "Bedroom," she finally says. "But I'm not having sex." I nod and we head up to the bedroom.

**Tris POV:**  
The second we enter the bedroom Tobias kicks the door closed behind and pushes me up against the wall, beginning to kiss me. We start kissing lightly at first, but it slowly runs into something a little more.

(A/N: Bare with me on this guys, I suck at writing this and I have no first hand experience with making out and stuff so I'm just going off what I've read in books or other fanfictions!)

I feel his tongue against my lips, asking for entrance. I part my lips, allowing him in and he explores my mouth with his tongue. I grab his hair in my hands, to pull him closer, and soon enough I'm practically on top of him and he's leaning against the bedpost for support. I ease myself onto him and his hands reach up under my shirt, feeling my bare stomach and back. A small moan escapes my lips and either he doesn't notice or doesn't care because he just kisses me harder. I tug at his shirt and he takes it off in record time, barely even breaking the kiss. I can feel his rock hard abs against my skin; my shirt somehow vanished although I don't really remember taking it off.

As much as I love this, I think this is as far as I'm going today. I pull away slightly. "Tobias," I breathe. "I think this is as far as I want to go... for now."

He nods in understanding and I slowly get off of him. I glance at him to see if there's disappointment on his face but surprisingly I don't see any. "I'm sorry-" I start, but he interrupts me immediately. "Tris, don't be. I'm not sure I'm ready to take that step in our relationship yet either and I'd never want to push you into something you weren't ready for."

I smile in relief. "It's a Friday, you know," he says. "We don't have school tomorrow."

I look at him questioningly. "Wanna watch a movie?" I ask.

"I'll get the popcorn, you get the cookie dough, there's some I the fridge," he says.

I grin. Tobias is really the perfect boyfriend. He's caring and loving, doesn't push me to do things I don't want to do, and he always seems to know what I need.

"What do you wanna watch?" he asks me.

"Umm, anything really. Maybe another horror movie?" I suggest.  
He shrugs. "Or we could watch a marathon on your favorite TV show," he says.  
I resist the urge to squeal and pop in season one of my favorite show.

**A/N: Review and tell me what you guys want the show to be! I couldn't really decide what I wanted it to be I figured I'd let you guys decide! And what did you think of the FourTris scene? I think it was crappy (because like I said I've never dome any of that stuff before) but better than nothing I guess:) What do you guys think?**

**~DauntlessFames46**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay guys so the show is gonna be**... **Drumroll please... Pretty Little Liars! I've never seen the show before but you'll see why later on in the chapter. Hehehehehehe:) Enjoy Chapter 19!**

**Tris POV:**  
I put Season 1 of Pretty Little Liars in and run back over to the couch whee Tobias is waiting with the popcorn and the cookie-dough. He's always wondering why I'm so obsessed with that show because he thinks it's stupid, but he's never given it a chance before so I'm hoping he'll at least find it a little better than he thought it would be.  
We watch the first season and I've already had a couple fangirl attacks, but I'm not really one to squeal and cry to much so I think Tobias still thinks I'm mostly sane. After the first season finishes, I go to put in the second one and look at Tobias apologetically. "We don't have to watch this, you know. We could watch something else if you want-"

"No!" Tobias practically yells. He clears his throat. "I mean... uh... nah, it's okay, we can watch this. It's not that bad..."

I smirk. "Is my boyfriend addicted to Pretty Little Liars now?"

He scoffs. "Psh, addicted. Haha, no," he says, but I can tell he's lying.

"Come on Tobias, just admit it! You love it and you know it," I say.

"No, I like it sort of, but I don't love it," he states, crossing his arms.

"Fine then, you won't mind if I take it out and we watch something else then-"

"No!" he squeaks. He coughs again.

"Say you love it."

"But I don't-"

"Say you love it or I'm putting in Pirates of the Caribbean," I threaten, smirking.

"Fine! I... love... Pretty Little Liars. Now can we watch it?!" he admits.

I squeal and sit down next to him. We've gone through two bowls of popcorn and a package of cookie dough already, so I go to the fridge to get more. This is what I love about Tobias. He's always there for me and we can do things like this together and enjoy it!

Eventually when we finish our PLL marathon, he looks at me. "Don't you update ever tell anyone about this," he says. I laugh. "Sure, but I'm using it as blackmail. I'll find something one day that I need you to do and when you don't want to do it I'll use this," I say, cackling evilly.

He groans and I laugh again, snuggling in close to him. "My dad's out of town so we can crash on the couch if you want," he suggests.

"Okay," I agree, leaning my head on Tobias's shoulder and closing my eyes. It's already about eight in the morning of Saturday because we watched every season that's out yet. Tobias is officially addicted and it's pretty funny to see a boy fangirl. I think he squealed more than I do, but maybe that's because I've seen the episodes multiple times before so I know what's going to happen.

"Goodnight Tris," says Tobias softly.

"Goodnight Tobias," I say back.

He takes a deep breath in. "I love you."

I gasp a little. Did he just tell me he loved me?! I calm myself down as much as possible and say "I love you, too."

"You don't have to say it if you don't mean it," he says. "I won't be upset-wait-yes I will be but I'll understand."

"No, Tobias, I love you. I mean it," I say, assuring him that I'm telling the truth. I feel him smile against me and eventually his breaths grow even and slow, telling me that he's asleep.

I can't believe it. Tobias Eaton, the most wonderful, amazing, caring, perfect guy in the whole world just told me he loved me! I don't know how I ended up so lucky. I guess everything crazy that's happened this year all turned out okay. As long as Tobias and I are together, I think everything could be okay. I haven't had a feeling that sure in a while, and it feels good.

**Tobias POV:**  
I told Tris I love her. And then she told me she loves me back! I'm still shocked that she could ever love anyone as broken as me. I honestly can't believe I even got up the courage to tell her I love her, but it just kind of came to me and I knew that was the right time.

I'll have to text Zeke when I wake up later; he's been bugging me about saying those words to her for a while now so he'll he happy to know I finally did. I drift off to sleep with Tris in my arms. I love the feeling of her laying with me. She makes me feel calm and happy, which are both pretty foreign feelings to me because of my childhood. The only times I've ever felt truly happy we're when I'm with my friends, and I didn't meet them until freshman year, and the only person I've felt I can really open up to is Tris. I really love her.

**Tris POV:**  
We wake up the next morning-er-afternoon-around 5:15. "Wow, we really screwed our schedules, didn't we?" I mumble to Tobias, still groggy from just waking up. "Mmm, yeah... Good thing it's a four day weekend and we don't have to go back to school until Wednesday," he responds, sounding just as tired as I am. I laugh. "Well on the weekends I usually sleep as late as I possibly can before my mom makes me get up, but my moms not here right now to make me get me up. So don't expect me to be up bright and early on even a normal weekend," I say. "Don't worry, I'm not up early on the weekends either. But I do usually go to the gym, care to join?" he asks. "Sure, I like going to the gym on weekends and days that I don't have track so yeah. Should we go now?" I say. "Yeah, let's get changed and get going, it's closes at 8:30," he tells me.

We get to the gym and I decide to run, anxious to see how far I'll be able to go without worrying about the asthma because of the stupid fire. When I grabbed the inhaler, Tobias's face flashed a look of sympathy, but he knows better that to look at me like that so it only lasted a second. I start to head over to the treadmills when a flier catches my eye. "Tobia-uh-Four!" I call, remembering to not use his real name in public. "Yeah?" he asks, walking over to me. "Look at this flier, it's for a hand-to-hand combat class. 'No weaklings aloud; for the strong and determined only. You will be fighting in this class. Do not come if you aren't prepared to get hurt,'" I read auld from the advertisement. Tobias glances at me.

"We could try it," he says. "Who's the teacher?"

"Some guy named Eric," I say.

"Must be new, I've never heard of him before. When does it start?"

"Tomorrow."

"Well then let's go sign up!" he says.

We sign up for the class and start stretching to prepare for our run. I head to the treadmills and begin my workout. About ten minutes into it when I start really picking up speed, my breathing fails me and I grab my inhaler. I take four puffs from it and remember what the doctor said about having to wait at least five minutes before I can start exercising again. "Just for the first few months. The fire really got to your lungs and the medication has to get a chance to really clear you up before you can start exercising again," he had said.

Tobias sees me using my inhaler and watches me to make sure I'm okay while he runs. I tell him I'm fine with a dismissive wave of my hand and he turns back to his run. Well sort of; I can tell he's still watching me out of the corner of his eye and glancing my way often. Once my five minutes are up, I start to run again. I should be able to make it through the rest of my workout with little difficulty breathing-wise. I'm a little out of shape so it may be a little harder than usual but at least I don't have to worry about coughing and wheezing as much.

I end up doing about six miles for my run and, after stretching out again, move over to the punching bag. I punch and kick it for a little over 30 minutes and go over to a mat. I work my core for almost 20 minutes and stretch again for a while afterwards. I see Tobias finishing up on the punching bag. He's so strong and muscular... and his shirt doesn't hide his figure at all. When he's done, a pretty, voluptuous girl goes up to him and starts to flirt with him. I decide to see how Tobias handles this. He doesn't know I'm watching and he could try to flirt with her back, although I seriously doubt he would do that. Or at least I hope not.

Tobias tries to the girl to get away from him at first but when she gets more persistent he just ignores her. Eventually the girl gets discouraged and walks away angrily. "Thanks," I say to him when he gets over to me. "For...?" he asks. He must've not realized I was watching. "Not flirting with that girl even though she's something most guys would rather have than me," I say.

He grabs my shoulders and turns me to face him. "Don't you ever think I would choose anyone over you, Tris. You're amazing and perfect and beautiful and the only girl I would or could ever want. Okay?" he says to me. I smile.

"Okay," I say.

**A/N: AHHHHHHH TFIOS REFERENCE AT THE END THERE! Sorry, I just couldn't resist! And I introduced the beginning of Eric... DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! Review and tell me what you thought of the chapter!**

**~DauntlessFlames46**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: 20 CHAPTERS YOU GUYS! I'm so excited! And guess what else? CATCHING FIRE COMES OUT TOMORROW! Well, a lot of people got to go see it today but sadly I wasn't one of those people:( Anywayes you guys are probably gonna hate me for this chapter, just saying. Enjoy Chapter 20!**

**Tris POV**  
My phone vibrates in my pocket when we get home and I check to see who texted.

Peter: Can you come over for a little while? We need to talk.

I sigh and look to Tobias. "I'm going out. I'll be back later," I say. "Where are you going?" he asks, not sounding accusing. "Over to Peter's. I'll be back soon," I tell him. He looks at me questioningly and I sigh. "He said we needed to talk. I'll be back in a little while," I say.

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asks.

I give him a look. "No, Tobias, I don't need my boyfriend going with me to talk to my ex-boyfriend. I'll be fine by myself."

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you there and wait outside?" he asks.

Is he serious?! "I don't need you watching over me everywhere I go! I'm a big girl, Tobias, I can handle this myself," I say defensively.

"I'm just worried about you; I want to make sure he doesn't hurt you," Tobias says to me.

"I don't need anyone to protect me! I can take care of myself!" I yell, and storm out the door and to my car before he can try and stop me.

I get to Peter's and only see his car in the driveway. Great. I ring the doorbell and wait outside expectantly. He comes to the door without a shirt on and I speak before he can say anything to me.

"If you're trying to seduce me with your nonexistent abs, it's not going to work," I say, slightly annoyed. I just want to go in, talk to him, and go right back out.

"Well hello to you, too," he replies sarcastically. "Come on in."

"I'd rather not."

"Come on, Tris. I'm not going to shoot you. Just get in the house. It's cold out here," he says.

"Well maybe if you put a shirt on you would be warmer," I say, but go inside anyways. As much as I don't want to admit it, I am kind of cold out there.

"Want some tea?" he asks.

"I'm not here to have a cup of tea and chat with you, Peter. Just tell me what you wanted to tell me so I can go," I say, resisting the urge to grab the knife on the counter and stab him.

"Oh, is your little boyfriend going to get jealous?" he mocks.

"My 'little boyfriend' could beat the shit out of you with his eyes closed," I snap.

"Never thought I'd hear a stiff use that kind of language," he says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demand.

He sighs. "Nothing."

"Just tell me whatever you wanted to talk about and let me out."

"Patience, Beatrice, patience," he says.

"First of all, it's Tris. And second, I don't have to stay here. I'm just going to go if you're not going to-" I start, but he grabs me by the shoulders and kisses me hard on the mouth. I squirm away from him and slap him.

"Listen, Tris, and listen now. I never loved you, or even liked you for that matter. What we had was never real, and the only reason I wanted to go out with you was to get close to you so I could make your life a living hell," he says gruffly to me.

"Oh, were you gonna burn my house down? Because you missed that opportunity!" I retort sarcastically.

"No, but that would've been a good idea, too."

"Then what were you planning on doing?" I demand sharply.

"This," he says, and starts making out with me. When I try to pull away, he grabs the knife on the counter and holds it up to me. "One scream and I'll use it," he threatens.

I shut up and start forming a plan as he begins to lift up my shirt. He throws it across the room and pushes me onto the couch. If I just could just get a hold of that knife...

He takes off his pants so he's just in his boxers, and proceeds to take off my pants to I'm left in my bra and underwear. This is the most I've ever been exposed to anyone before and I don't like it. I need to get that knife!  
He unclasps my bra and chucks it across the room so I have no chance of getting to it. He begins to kiss my breasts and I squirm away from his touch. He slowly takes off my underwear and I start to panic. If I can't get a hold of that knife I just might end up pregnant with Peter's baby...

He begins to kiss me all over and I finally have a chance to get what I need. The moment he is distracted my slowly moving down my body to my lower half I snatch the knife from his had and hold it against him.

"One move and I'll use this," I threaten, using the same words he said to me. He gulps. "You never would," he says, not moving off of me. I begin to press the knife into his arm and he jumps off. I rush to grab my clothes and quickly get dressed, keeping the knife in my hands and ready at all times.

"Don't you ever come near me again. Ever. Or I will hurt you. And I'm not kidding," I say angrily, looking him straight in the eyes.  
He doesn't respond and I dash out to my car and speed to Tobias's house. The second he sees my car he opens the door and I run into his arms and start to cry.

"Tris! Tris, what happened?" he says, his voice filled with concern.

I tell him the story and his look of concern changes to a look of fury in less than a millisecond. He starts muttering things I can't really understand under his breath and I tell him to forget about it. "How can I forget about something like that?!" he says angrily.

"Just don't make a big deal it'll make things worse than they already are," I tell him.

"God I hate him so much! Hate isn't a string enough word to describe how I feel about him. Even despise can't show the amount of hatred and disgust I feel towards that guy... I knew I should've gone with you," Tobias says.

"No, I was perfectly fine by myself! I took care of everything without anybody's help! I got away, didn't I? Yes. I don't need you to protect me, Tobias," I yell.  
He sighs. "You know what, you're right. You don't need me to protect you. I'm sorry," he admits. I look at him, a little surprised he gave up that easily. I shrug it off and decide to reassure hi that I wasn't mad anymore.

"I love you, Tobias," I say to him.

"I love you, too, Tris," he says back.

**A/N: UGH I HATE PETER SO MUCH. Which is really weird because I'm the one writing a story wheee he's such a jerk... Oh well! FourTris again soon, probably:)**

**~DauntlessFlames46**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: OMG I SAW CATCHING FIRE AND IT IS SO FREAKING AMAZING LIKE HOLY CRAP ITS GONNA TAKE ME ALL THE WAY UNTIL MOCKINGJAY PART ONE COMES OUT TO RECOVER FROM THAT HOLY FREAKING CRAP. WOW. Enjoy Chapter 21!**

**Tobias POV:**  
I'm going to kill him.

There is no way he's going to get away with this.

I told Tris I'd let it go but it was a lie.

I have to pretend to not worry about it for Tris's sake, but when I go back to school on Monday I'm going to make Peter's life a living hell.

**Tris POV:**  
I don't actually believe that Tobias is going to let what happened with Peter just slip like that, but at least he's trying for my sake. I don't want him to make a bigger deal of this than it already is.

"Do you wanna go out for dinner?" Tobias asks me.

"Like on a date?" I ask.

"We are a couple, aren't we?" he jokes.

I smile. "Sure. Where are we going?"  
He smirks at me. God he looks amazing when he does that. "You'll see," he tells me, and I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his neck. He kisses me lightly and I pull away after a moment, deciding to mess with him. He frowns at me and I turn away from him, smiling to myself. He grabs my arm and pulls me in close to him.

"Playing hard to get, Tris?" he says seductively.

I kiss him instead of answering and we walk backwards until he find the couch, falling onto it without breaking the kiss. Right when I can really see that he's really starting to enjoy himself, I get off of him and walk over to the kitchen to get some water, leaving him staring after me with an open mouth.

"Tris," he says with a somewhat whiny tone to his voice. I smirk, knowing that this is driving him crazy. He stands up and walks over to the kitchen. I feel his arms wrap around my waist from behind me and I turn around a kiss him again, not planning on messing with him this time. We get deeper into the kiss and find ourselves back in the couch again, only this time we're both missing our shirts. We continue making out for a while when Tobias finally pulls apart.

"Tris, truth or dare?" he asks me.

I cock my head to the side, somewhat confused. "Dare," I answer.

"I dare you to let me take off your pants," he says.

"Go right ahead," I tell him. He takes off my pants and his, so he's left in his boxers and I'm left with my bra and underwear. He unclasps my bra but doesn't take it off.

"It's okay, you can," I say to him through our kisses.

He takes off my bra the rest of the way and I grind my hips against his. He lets out a low moan and I smirk, knowing that I did that to him. We continue kissing and I push my hips into his again. I feel a bulge in his pants and I pull away, my eyes wide.

"We can stop if you want," Tobias says.

I don't say anything but lay my head against his chest.

"Can we just lay here without taking this any further?" I whisper.

"Of course we can, Tris. I'm just as happy laying here as I would be doing anything else," he says to me.

"Are you sure?" I ask, afraid that I'm disappointing him.

"No, I'd actually do that than take this any further than we are now," he says softly.

We both get redressed and head up to his room to lay down and talk.

Tobias laughs lightly. "So much for going out to dinner... We can do it tomorrow night instead."

I smile and snuggle closer into him. "I'd rather do this tonight anyway."

"You wanna play a game?" he asks.

"Umm, sure?" I say, almost like a question.

"It's like a question game. I ask a question about you, and then you do the same to me," he says.

"And what if we don't want to answer the question?" I inquire, thinking of things I've done in the past that I'd rather not talk about.

"I don't know, I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get there," he says.

"Okay. You go first.

"Alright... umm... Have you ever skipped class?" he asks.

"Duh, who hasn't?" I laugh.  
He laughs with me and says "Okay, you're turn now."

"Hmm... have you ever been drunk?" I ask him.

"No, have you?"

"Is that your question?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. No, I haven't been drunk before either," I say. "My turn again. How many girlfriends have you had?"

"Well I dated a girl named Maggie in the 9th grade, and then you. And that's all," he says.

"Really? I would've expected there to have been a list of at least five girls," I say, surprised.

"Well I only date girls that are special," he says, kissing me lightly.  
I smile. "Your turn," I say.

"Why did you block yourself out from the world for all those years?" he asks.

"Because my dad was in the army and we moved all the time," I say, using the explanation I always use.

He gives me a look. "Is that the real reason?" he asks.

I look down. "It's not your turn to ask the question," I say, trying to change the subject.

"Tris," he says, cupping my chin in his hands and lifting my face up to look him in the eyes.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"You can tell me," he says gently.

I sigh. "My aunt and I were very close. For a while, she was my only friend, the only person I could talk to that I felt would really listen to what I had to say. When I was in the 7th grade..." I gulp. "When I was in the 7th grade..." I try again, a lump forming in my throat. "When I was in the 7th grade, she got into a major car accident. She was in a coma for almost a year. She couldn't see or hear or talk or anything, but everyday I would go visit her and talk to her. Eventually they took her off the life support because they knew she had no chance of living. It really hit me hard. Ever since then, I've been afraid to love because I'm scared it'll all be lost."

Tobias wipes away a tear I didn't realize had escaped me and pulls me into a hug. "Thank you for telling me about that. It means a lot that you'd share something so personal with me," he says softly.

I don't respond but big him tighter. I'm glad I told him. It felt good to talk about it. Until now, anytime anyone brings it up I would leave the room or change the subject, but it felt good to tell somebody about what happened and the real reason why I have such trouble getting attached to people. Tobias was the perfect person to tell, too, because he would never judge me or look down on me or anything like that. I tell him I love him and I think he says the same thing back, but I'm to far into sleep's grasp to know for sure.

**~DauntlessFlames46**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: SORRY GUYS I was trying to update yesterday and the day before that but my internet was totally wacko and wouldn't let me get to FanFiction without saying something about 'an error in the page' or whatever! UGH why do I have to live in a place with crappy internet?! Well anyways, FourTris coming up! Enjoy Chapter 22!**

**Tris POV:**

I wake up the next morning and Tobias starts to give me a look of pity, but I glare at him and he masks it immediately.

"I'm so tired," I mumble.

Tobias wraps his arms around me and pulls me close. "Tonight's our dinner date," he says.

"Yeah," I say back with a smile.

"I'm going to hang out with Zeke for a while in about and hour. Do you wanna come?" he asks.

"Nah, I'll text Christina and see if she wants to do anything. What time are you picking me up for our date?"

"Is 6:45 okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Where are we meeting?"

"I'll pick you up at the mall," he says, and I give him a look of horror.

"You want me at the mall with Christina?" I ask, incredulous.

He laughs. "You know that's where you'll end up whether you like it or not."

I groan. "Yeah I guess you're right. I'll see you at the mall at 6:45 then, okay?"

"Yup!" he says smiling. He gives me a kiss on the cheek and walks off.  
I text Christina and she immediately texts back saying to get dressed and she'll pick me up in ten minutes. I do as she says and sure enough, she's waiting outside my door in her red Corvette.

"Hey girl! We're going to the mall!" she squeals excitedly.

"Do we have to?" I whine.

"Yes. Besides, don't you want to get something nice to wear with on your date with Four? You weren't planning on going in that, were you?" she says.

"Well I was until now," I mutter, but climb in the car and Christina drives off to the mall.

"So I'm guessing I'm not going to get you into a dress..." Christina says while looking through a rack of clothes.

"Not a chance," I reply, leaning against a wall while she searches.

"Not even something as cute as this?!" she pleads.

"No."

"Fine. But I'm doing your makeup."

"We're at a mall. You don't have a makeup bag," I point out.

She pulls a bag out of her purse. "Or do I?" she says mischievously.

I groan but allow it so she won't try to convince me to wear a dress anymore. Eventually she settles on a pair of white pants with an embroidered brown belt, a peachy colored shirt that pinches in the middle around the ribcage, and the pair of brown ankle boots I was already wearing. She pulls out her makeup bag and flashes a grin.

"Here we go," I groan, and she starts on my makeup.

By the time she's done, I'm wearing a lightly colored lip balm and light, neutral colored eyeshadow that makes my eyes seem brighter and prettier than usual. They're no match for Tobias's amazing eyes, but they're better than they usually are. I'm relieved that Christina didn't smother me in eyeliner and foundation because I don't think Tobias would like it and I know I sure as hell wouldn't.

She smiles and stands back to admire her work. "There," she says. At the moment, she reminds me of someone from the Capitol in the Hunger Games. I roll my eyes but stand in front of the full-body mirror to see what she's done with me. I'll admit it, Christina never fails to make me look nice. Maybe not beautiful or maybe not even pretty, but nice.

I smile and thank her politely. She squeals in delight and ushers me out the door to go wait for Tobias in the front of the mall. He pulls up in his car about five minutes early and walks out to greet me. "Hello gorgeous," he says, planting a kiss on my forehead.

I feel myself blush and kiss him back. What started out as a soft kiss soon turns into a longer, more passionate kiss until we hear Christina awkwardly clear her throat behind us. We pull apart and I bid Christina goodbye and a second thank you.

"You're welcome! Just don't have to much fun," she says with a wink.  
I roll my eyes at her and grab Tobias's hand to walk to his car. He opens the door for me and we get inside. "So where are we going?" I ask.

"You'll see," he says with a smirk that drives me crazy.

We ride the rest of the way in silence. Not awkward silence, but almost a welcomed silence that says everything we would ever need to say without saying anything at all.

When we get to the restaurant, I'll admit I'm surprised. It wasn't exactly what I was expecting, but I'm actually happier to be here than I would to be anywhere else.

"A Brazilian Steakhouse?" I ask.

He looks down and blushes. "I remember you once saying to me that you liked steak and hamburgers, so I figured you'd like it here. You see, they come around and serve you a ton of different kinds of steaks and you can have as much as you want of any of it," he says. "I... uh... hope you like it..."

"Are you kidding?! This is perfect! Not to fancy but definitely high end, all-you-can-eat so no tiny portion sizes, and steak!" I squeal excitedly.

He lets out a sigh of relief and grabs my hand to lead me in. A man greets us at the door. "Seven o'clock reservation?" the man asks. Tobias nods his head.

"Name please?"

"Eaton," Tobias says, and the man takes us to our table. We order drinks and sit and talk for a while, grabbing all of the steaks that come by that look good.

"Thank you so much for taking me here, Tobias. It's so nice to actually be able to go out somewhere and just talk and have a good time with the person I love," I say to Tobias.

He smiles. "I love you," he says, looking me in the eyes and grabbing my hands.

"I love you, too," I say, my heart beating faster with him staring into my eyes.

"Tris... I..." Tobias starts, squirming in his seat.

"You what?' I press, starting to get a little nervous.

"I... I was just thinking about our future. I mean... could you ever see us married or with kids?" he asks.

"What are you saying?"

"I was just wondering... Could you ever see us having a family together in the future? Like, do you want kids or pets... and what kind of a job we would have, and-"

"Tobias-"

"I just think we need to talk about those things," he says.

I look at him for a minute before starting to answer his questions. "I guess I'd want kids. Two probably, but not to many and not an only child. I couldn't imagine life without a sibling. And maybe I'd want a dog as a pet. A big dog that could go on runs and family hikes and stuff like that. And as for the job... I don't know. You want to be a police officer, right? I might want to do something like that, too. We can cross that bridge when we get there," I say. "What about you? What do you want?"

"Well I guess I'd like a couple of kids. Two sounds like a good number for that. And definitely a big dog," he says.

I smile. "You know, for a second there when you were stuttering and freaking out I thought you were breaking up with me," I say, chuckling a little bit.

"No! Definitely not!" he exclaims, and I smile at his urgency.

"How did I get so lucky?" I ask, mostly to myself than to Tobias.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"I'm so lucky to have a boyfriend as amazing as you. I don't really deserve it; I just got lucky I guess," I say.

"Tris, it's me who doesn't deserve you! You're smart and brave and funny and beautiful and just amazing in every way. You're the greatest girl I have and will ever meet," Tobias says.

I can't believe he thinks that. He really thinks that of me. I really am the luckiest girl alive.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey people! I decided to update again today to make up for me not being able to update for the last couple of days! So yeah:) Enjoy Chapter 23!**

**Disclaimer: Yay I remembered this time! But I'm sure you guys know by now anyways. I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT! Yeah. Shocking.**

**Tris POV:**  
I feel like I'm flying when he touches me. When he kisses me, I can't even register what's going on; only his lips and mine crashing together passionately. Before this, I didn't know what love felt like. Now I'm completely sure.  
When we finished our dinner, Tobias took me to his favorite place to go. I guess you could call it a secret; nobody else really knows about it except for him and now me. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Tobias says softly as we lay in the meadow staring up at the stars.

"Yeah," I murmur, turning into his chest to use him as a pillow.

"I don't ever want to leave this moment," he says almost in a whisper.

"We could just sleep here," I suggest. "We're both so tired it's probably not even really safe to drive home."

Tobias pulls me in closer to him and I shiver, not out of cold but out of the nervousness and excitement that being so close to him gives me. "This place is amazing. Where'd you find it?" I ask.

"One night, I think it was freshman year, after a really bad beating, I ran out of the house. I ran until my legs hurt, then ran some more. Somehow I wound up here," he says into my hair.

I close my eyes and try to imagine any father being cruel enough to beat his son, but I can't seem to do it. I know Marcus beats Tobias-I saw it with my own eyes-but I just can't even think about how horrible of a person it would take to beat his own son. Not just once or twice, but constantly ever since he was just a little boy.

"What are you thinking about?" Tobias asks me.

"Just how infinite the starts are. It's kind of a scary thought-not knowing how far out the universe stretches and what comes afterwards," I lie, hoping he'll believe me. I don't want to ruin this perfect night by talking about Tobias's horrible, abusive father.

"Yeah, it is pretty unnerving to know that we may never find that out. In our lifetime, at least," he says. I nod slightly in agreement and snuggle in closer to him.

We sit in silence for a while until I finally drift off to sleep.

{^^^^^~~~~~PAGEY BREAKY~~~~~^^^^^}

I wake up the next morning and see that the sun is just finishing rising. I gently shake Tobias awake. "Tobias," I say, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Mmm?" he murmurs.

"Wake up, we should be getting home soon," I whisper.

"Okay," he says tiredly, sitting up slowly and taking my hand to help me up, too.

"Do you wanna go to that hand-to-hand combat class later today?" I ask.  
He moans slightly. "I kind of just wanna stay in bed all day, but we should probably go so sure. What time is it?"

"Right now or what time does the class start?"

"Both."

"Well it's 8:30 in the morning right now," I start, checking my phone. Wow, I'm surprised I'm up this early on a weekend."And the class starts at 12:30. So we have almost three hours to be lazy before we have to get dressed and go to the gym," I finish.

"Well then let's get home so we can lay on the couch and be lazy until 11:45," Tobias says, taking my hand and leading me to his car.

"Can we get some coffee first? I'm exhausted and I need some caffeine. Plus if we go to Starbucks we can get breakfast there too so we don't have to make anything," I say.

Tobias makes a groaning type noise come from his throat but says okay and drives to the nearest coffee shop. "Starbucks is to crowded and expensive. Can we go here instead?" he pleads.

I laugh. "Can we get good coffee and breakfast here?"

He nods his head so I agree that this place is fine. We walk in and I order a chocolate-peppermint latte, which the person working the cast register said is a seasonal drink and is supposed to be very good. "I'll just have a black coffee," Tobias says. I stare at him for a second but he doesn't seem to notice, he just orders us each a doughnut.

"What?" he asks me when the waitress leaves.

"You drink your coffee black?" I ask.

"Yeah, no sugar, no cream, no nothing. Just plain black," he states.

"Like your soul," I mutter sarcastically.

"Wow, Tris, you really had to go there?" he jokes back.

I playful punch his arm and the waitress comes by with our coffees and doughnuts. "This place has the fastest service ever!" I exclaim as I take a sip of my coffee and dig into my doughnut. "And it's amazing!"

"And cheap. Really cheap," Tobias adds.

I roll my eyes. "We should come here more often. Maybe every Sunday or something? Make it like a tradition," I say.

Tobias nods his head. "It's really nice here. They have delicious sandwiches for lunch, too."

"Alright, then, it's settled. Every Sunday, we come here at 10:30 to meet before we go to the class at the gym," I state.

"Sounds good to me," Tobias says with a smile.

We finish our coffee and food and head back to Tobias's house to change clothes for the class. I think this class will be really good. It seemed pretty intense in the fliers so hopefully it'll live up to my expectations.

Tobias drives us to the gym and we walk into the classroom. A man that looks not much older than Tobias and I, maybe he's 19 or 20, turns around. His face is covered with multiple piercings and tattoos peak out from his shirt. When he smiles, the holes in his face stretch out widely and he looks kind of like a demon from a horror movie.

"My name is Eric," the man says. "And I'll be instructing this class. First I will just say, if you are scared of breaking a nail or messing up a pedicure, get the hell out of this room right now. If you don't want to get injured or hurt in any way, go join them. If you want to be punched and bruised and pushed to the limit, you're in the right place."

A couple people leave the room right then and there. Christina, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Zeke, and Will are all in the room. I see them and I smile, nodding my head at them to sort of say hi without disturbing the the silence of the room. Molly and Drew are here, too, and I scrunch up my face at the sight of them. And then I see the person I never wanted to see again but at the same time makes me happy he's here in this class where I can kick his ass.

Peter.

**A/N: Sort of a cliffie there! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA**

**~DauntlessFlames46**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey people! I'm so excited because I don't have school again until Monday! YAY FOR THANKSGIVING! I don't know what most of you guys will think of this chapter, but I know it's something that iDivergence has been waiting for for a long time... HEHEHEHE:) Enjoy Chapter 24!**

**Disclaimer: I think you guys know this by now, but Divergent is not mine. If it was, Allegiant would've ended WAYYYYYYYY differently!**

**Tobias POV:**  
Peter is here.

In this class.

This is a freaking miracle! Now I can kill him without causing a scene or making Tris suspicious!

After Eric gives his little opening speech thing I give Tris a look.

"Do you really want to do this?" I whisper to her.

She glares at me. "You don't think I can," she states.

"No, it's not that, it's just-"

"Yes, it is that! You don't think I can do this!" she says, her voice raising.  
Crap. I just got myself into a situation that's gonna be pretty difficult to get out of...

Tris storms over to the other side of the room and gives me a death glare. I have to say, she's pretty hot when she's mad. I know a lot of guys say that about that their girlfriends but she is seriously hot when she's mad.

"Today is sort of like an assessment day, and the next class will be the beginning of the fighting. You will all be paired up into fighting partners and ranked. When you beat a person of a certain skill level you will fight a person with a higher skill level. And yes, rankings are important because at the end of this class, the top three people will be receiving college scholarships. Not full ones, but they're worth a lot. So show me what you've got and I'll go from there," Eric says.

I head over to one of the many punching bags in the room and begin to swing at it. Eric glances at me, nods his head, and writes something down. I glance over to where Tris is and she's punching the bag using her fists. I internally groan and walk over to Tris.

"I don't need your help," she grunts and continues punching.

"Use your elbows and knees," I say anyways.

She elbows be in the stomach. "Does that seem to work better?" she says through gritted teeth.

I wince and let out a slight moan; I wasn't expecting that and it kind of hurt. Wow, I'd didn't know my comment made her so mad! "Tris, if you're still mad about what I said earlier, I didn't mean it like that-" I start, but once again, Tris interrupts me. "Just shut up and go punch your own punching bag!" she snaps.  
I decide to do what she says to avoid getting her even more angry than she already is. She doesn't really talk to me on the ride home. "Are you on you're period or something because you're acting crazy and unreasonable!" I finally say.

"'Are you on your period?'" she mocks. "No I'm not on my period! I hate when guys ask that! I'm just really pissed that you didn't think I could handle that class! And then that little piece of advice you gave me really didn't help your case!" she yells.

"I'm sorry, okay! Is that what you want to hear?!" I say back, trying not to yell.

"No! I don't know what I want to hear! I just... I'm just mad."  
I groan. Why are girls so complicated?! "Okay," is all I say. I wait a moment.

"When the next class?" I ask.

"The day after tomorrow," Tris answers, and we ride the rest of the way home in silence.

**Tris POV:**  
I can't believe Tobias doesn't think I can handle that class! I decide to forgive him though when we go to bed that night. I've gotten to the point that, since I've slept in Tobias's arms every night since the fire, it's difficult to sleep without his embrace, so I snuggle into him before I go to bed at night. Forgiving him is easier than being mad at him; he's just one of those people that it's impossible to be mad at!

School on Monday foes by pretty fast and I wake up Tuesday morning with a massive headache. "Tobias, I'm think I'm gonna-" I start, but run to the bathroom and throw up before I can finish my sentence. Before I know it, Tobias is behind me, holding my hair back while I puke.  
After I finish puking my guts out, I stand up, still feeling woozy. "I think I might want to stay home today," I say, turning around to puke again.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Tobias asks, concern filling his voice.

"No, I think I'll be okay. You should go to school. Could you just get all my assignments for me?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I can do that. Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay. I'll see you later, okay?"

I grunt as I stand up. "Okay."

After Tobias leaves, I wander over to the bed and lay down. I think I'll have to miss the class later today because any time I try to stand up I feel like I'm going to pass out or die or something. I must've fallen asleep at some point because I feel Tobias gently shaking me telling me that he's going to the gym to take the class. I mutter some incoherent phrase to let him know that I heard him.

I doze off again and am woken up by a phone call.

"Hello?" I mumble, still hazy from sleep.

"Umm hey Tris... it's Tobias... I'm kind of at the police station right now-"

"What?! Why?!" I yell.

"It's a long story. Do you think you can make it here? I walked to the gym so I don't have a car. I'm not in huge trouble or anything."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," I tell him and sprint out of bed.

I throw on some clean sweatpants and a t-shirt, throwing my hair up in a messy bun as I walk out the door. I decide to take my car since I've never driven Tobias's before. I start driving and I zone out along the way.  
What did Tobias do to get himself into a police station?! The Tobias I know is not a criminal. Maybe he was protecting himself? Maybe he saw a store robbery and went in to help out?

Suddenly, I hear sirens behind me, signaling me to pull over. Great, another wonderful thing added to my day!

"Ma'am, you were just speeding down that road," the police officer informs me. "May I see your license?"

I pull out my license with shaking hands, silently praying that he won't give me a ticket.

"Since this is your first offense, I'm going to be able to let you off with a warning. But next time, it'll be a ticket. Understand?" the officer tells me.

I nod shakily and he walks away. I drive off and see Tobias waiting outside the police station for me.

"What the hell happened?" I demand.

Tobias purses his lips. "Please just let me say everything. Don't interrupt, don't assume, and don't get mad," he pleads.

I nod my head and tell him to go ahead.

"In the hand-to-hand combat class at the gym I ended up with Peter as my fighting partner-"

"Tobias!" I yell, starting to realize why he's here.

"I said don't interrupt, please."

"Sorry," I mutter.

"Okay so Peter and I were partnered and I kind of beat the crap out of him... Now he has a black eye and a broken wrist. And I think I got his nose pretty bad, too. But he tried to rape you! What else was I supposed to do?!" Tobias explains.

"You were supposed to forget about it! Now you've only made this a bigger deal than it had to be! Before you did this, Peter could've just forgotten about this whole thing, but now, he's never going to let it go! He's always going to taunt me about my boyfriend having to protect me when I never needed you to in the first place!" I yell.

Tobias starts to protest but I don't listen. "Just get in the car," I grumble.  
I drive us home, not speaking to Tobias the whole way. By now, it's about time to go to bed so I take a blanket and a pillow and head over to the couch.

"You're not sleeping with me?" Tobias asks when he sees me laying on the couch.

"Not after having to drive down to the police station to pick you up after doing something I specifically told you not to do, and nearly getting a ticket on the way!" I exclaim.

"You're not my mom or my dad, you know! You can't punish me for doing something wrong," Tobias points out.

"Yeah but I can be mad at you," I mutter and turn away from him, signaling the end of the conversation.

"I could take the couch and you could take the bed," Tobias offers.

"Are you serious?!"

"What?"

"I'm sitting here yelling at you and you offer to take the couch so I can sleep in a bed."

"Is that bad?"

"No, it's... amazing."

"So do you want me to take the couch and let you have the bed?"

"How about we both take the bed," I smile. Tobias smiles and we walk up to his bedroom.

"Why do you have to be so amazing? Any normal boyfriend in a fight with his girlfriend would never offer up his bed for her," I say.

"I just can't stand falling asleep feeling bad. I feel horrible about the whole Peter thing, I mean, beating him up felt amazing but I guess if you really didn't want that I shouldn't have done it, so I thought maybe if I offered up my bed for you it would help take at least some of the guilt away," he says.

"Thanks," I say. "For offering the couch, and I guess for beating up Peter. As much of a problem as it may create, it's still gonna be nice seeing him come to school with his face all messed up because of you."

Tobias chuckles. "Yeah, it will be. He's gonna be pretty deformed looking."

I laugh. I'm glad Tobias and I made up.

**A/N: Good? Bad? Tell me what you think by reviewing! I love of hear your opinions!**

**~DauntlessFlames46**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey guys! This is kind of a short chapter but I really need you guys to review and tell me what you want to happen! You'll see what I mean at the end of the chapter. this is a plot twist even I didn't see coming, it just sort of popped into my mind as I was writing! Enjoy Chapter 25!**

**Tris POV:**  
I wake up the next morning and run to the bathroom again and Tobias holds my hair back while I puke.

"What the heck is going on with me?" I say as I wash my face and drink some water.

"I don't know, but maybe you should stay home again today," Tobias says.

"No, I need go to school. I've missed enough work already and I don't want to fall behind," I mumble.

Tobias sighs. "Okay, but don't push yourself. I don't want you getting even more sick than you already are."

I nod and go take a shower. I start to think to myself while the hot water runs over my body. The morning sickness, the moodiness, the sudden gain of weight... A hand flies over my mouth as I realize what this could mean. Could I be...? No. There's no way! Tobias and I never did anything and I got Peter off of me before he could do anything serious to me! There's no way I'm... pregnant! Either way, I decide to stop by the drugstore on my way home. I have to prove myself wrong.

Since I'm tired and sick feeling, I don't bother making myself look nice; I just put in some sweatpants and a t-shirt, apply minimal makeup, and throw my hair into a low ponytail.

Tobias tosses me a granola bar when I walk into the kitchen for breakfast and I fumble to catch it. "I wanna drive myself today," I state.

"Are you sure? Because I can give you a ride if you want," Tobias says.

Crap. I need to think of a good lie! "Yeah, but I'm kind of sick and I wanna be able to drive myself to and from school if I have to. And I don't wanna have to come pick you up if I go home early."

Tobias nods his head and I get in my car and drive to school.

The entire day I'm distracted. I can't think of anything but the fact that I might be pregnant. No, I'm not pregnant. I. Am. Not.

Christina seems to notice that something is wrong with me because before lunch she drags me into a janitors closet. "What is up with you today?! You don't answer anytime somebody tries to talk to you and you keep looking all jittery and panicky."

"it's nothing, I'm just still kind of sick from yesterday."

"There's more than that, I know there is."

"I'm really stressed out. I'm doing really bad in chemistry and my parents are trying to find a place to live after the fire." I lie. Well it's not actually a lie, it's just something I wasn't really thinking about before. Great, yet another thing to add onto my plate of craziness in life!

She looks at me skeptically but doesn't press any further.

I practically run out of school when the bell rings and nearly speed to the drugstore. I pick up what I need and head home. Tobias is waiting for me, casually drumming his fingers on the countertop.

"Hey," I say weakly.

He glances at my hand. "What's in the brown bag?"

"Uh-umm-uh-nothing," I stutter.

"Nothing?"

"Yeah. It's nothing. It's just..."

"Tris, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Tris, please tell me!"

My hands shake. "Tobias, I'm late," I whisper.

"Late for... oh..." he says, his eyes widening in realization. "But we didn't-"

"Peter."

"Oh my God..."

I run to the bathroom and pee onto the stupid little test.

The few minutes of waiting seem like an hour. I unlock the door to the bathroom and walk outside.

"So, are you...?" Tobias asks.

"I don't know yet," I say shakily.

The time is finally up and I see a little red...

**A/N: Okay here is where I REALLY NEED YOU GUYS TO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT! Should she be pregnant or not? (If she's pregnant, she's NOT having an abortion. Maybe a miscarriage if you guys want, but not an abortion.) Yes or no? PLEASE TELL ME!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey guys! So you guys voted and Tris is NOT going to be pregnant! THANK GOODNESS I really didn't want to write about her getting pregnant, I hate fanfics that do that! Don't ask me why I even put that possibility in my fanfic because I don't even know! Haha:) Enjoy Chapter 26!**

**Tris POV:**  
Minus sign!

"It's negative," I breathe out.

Tobias lets out a huge sigh of relief.

"You know, to be honest, Peter never got far enough to make me pregnant, so I guess there was no way I could've been pregnant in the first place. I guess I was just paranoid," I say.

Tobias wraps me into a hug. "Thank God," he says into my hair.

Once the moment of relief passes, I start to get a little worried. "Why do I have morning sickness then? And why am I late?"

"And why are you so moody?" Tobias adds.

I shoot him a glare.

"Sorry," he mutters.

"Well I'm probably late because I'm stressed out because of the fire, and maybe I'm just coming down with some virus or something," I say.

"And you're probably moody because of all the stress, too."

I glare at him again.

"Sorry," he says, throwing his hands up in mock defense.

I roll my eyes. "Okay, so now that that scare is over, what do you want to do?"

"Hang on a second, Tris. Not so fast. I think you should go see a doctor."

"Excuse me?"

"Tris. You survived a fire with some lingering injuries. Peter just tried to rape you. And now you're getting sick. I think you should go see a doctor just to make sure you're okay!"

"No! There is no way I'm going to see a doctor just because I'm getting a little sick," I protest.

"Please, Tris! Just please go see a doctor. Just for a check up. The doctors said they wanted you to go back in a couple months to make sure everything was still okay anyways, and now would be the perfect time."

"No."

"Fine then, I'm dragging you into my car and taking you there. I'm worried about you. You were so sick and stressed out that you thought you might be pregnant!"

"No," I state again, folding my arms across my chest.

"Fine. I'm calling 911 to come and take you, then."

"You can't call 911 for this. It's not an emergency," I scoff.

Tobias doesn't say anything, he just picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. I squirm and hit his back as hard as I can repeatedly, but the angle he has me at makes it hard for me to actually be able to hurt him. He puts me in the car and grabs my arm to keep me in.

"Let go of me!" I yell.

"Not unless you promise to stay in the car," he says.

"Well we're already out of the driveway and on the road, it would be pretty stupid for me to try to get out," I point out as he pulls out onto a highway.

"Promise me you'll stay in the car," Tobias pleads.

By now, we're already getting ready to go onto an interstate, so I don't really have a choice. "Fine, but you're taking me out for ice cream after this."  
Tobias laughs. "Ice cream?"

"Yes. I'm craving ice cream." I state.

"Okay then. I'll take you out for ice cream after this," he chuckles.

We get to the hospital and, luckily, it's not very busy today so I get to see the doctor fairly quickly.

"Ms. Prior, you were the patient that's house just burned down. Am I correct?" the doctor says.

"Yes," I say somewhat bitterly. As if I need to be reminded every day that I lost everything in a fire.

"And you were having some... ah... lung issues?" he asks.

"Yes."

"We are going to have to put you through some tests."

"I already took tests, they said I was fine," I say, trying to stay calm.

"Yes, but it appears we may have missed something. Some of the symptoms you have indicate a disease that we didn't test you for the first time because we didn't think you would've contacted it."

"What disease?" I ask, not being able to contain my fear. I can feel the palms of my hands getting clammy and my heart rate getting faster.

"The name would mean nothing to you. All I can say is it may result in surgery," the doctors says.

"Surgery?" I squeak.

"You may not even have the disease. Just come with me for the testing."  
This is bad. I know because things don't usually get done this quickly in a doctors office; you usually have to schedule a follow up appointment to get the tests done. I follow the doctor into a room with a lot of machines and hope for the best.

**Tobias POV:**

Tris still hasn't come out the office yet and I'm starting to get a little worried. I see Tris following a doctor into a room that looks like it's filled with machines and testing materials in it and it just makes things worse. I take out my phone and dial the first person I ever call in a bad situation.

"Zeke?"

"Yeah?"

"Tris..." I say.

"What wrong with her?" Zeke asks worriedly.

"Get Uriah and I'll tell you guys the story." I say. Zeke gets Uriah and I explain to the everything that happened. The other end of the line is silent for a minute.

"Guys?" I ask. "Come on, say something."

Zeke and Uriah start talking at the same time, but basically what they both say is that they'll be at the hospital as soon as they can.

"Tell Marlene and Shauna okay?" I ask.

"Okay," they both say and I hang up to call Christina.  
She picks up on the fourth ring, laughing. "Hey Four, what's up? Last time I got a call from you Tris's house had just caught on fire..." she trails off and then gasps. "Is Tris okay?!" she asks hurriedly.

"Maybe...?" I say, and tell her the entire story.

"I'll be there in five minutes and I'm taking Will with me. I'll tell him what happened, you just wait and find out everything you can about Tris," Christina rushes, and before I can say anything else, the line goes dead.

A couple minutes later, the whole gang arrives. "Any news?" Marlene asks.  
I shake my head and they all start occupying their time in different ways, trying to not worry so much about what's going on with Tris.

Uriah starts talking to himself, Zeke drums his fingers on a desk, Shauna braids and un-braids her hair repeatedly, Will starts some sudoku puzzle, Christina paces back and forth, and I out my head in my hands and let my thoughts take over my mind.

After what seems like days but was probably only an hour, a doctor walks out.

"Are you Tobias Eaton?" she asks.

"Yes," I say.

"Tris wants you to know something and she wants you to tell people named Christina, Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, and Will about it, too. She wants you all to know that she'll be getting lung surgery."

**A/N: CLIFFIE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**~DauntlessFlames46**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hey people! I don't really have anything to say except for the fact that this is kind of a short chapter but some important stuff happens:) Enjoy Chapter 27!**

**Tobias POV:**  
My mind goes blank for a second.

"She's what?" I stutter, hoping I heard the doctor wrong.

"She has to have lung surgery. I'm sorry. It was an emergency so the procedure has already started. She'll be out soon. We've tried to notify her parents but they wouldn't pick up their phone. Would one of you mind going to get them? I have other patients to attend to," the doctor says.

I start to go into panic mode. If it was an emergency procedure, then this is bad. Really bad. What if it goes wrong? I can't loose Tris, I just can't. She's the one thing that's kept me together this year. If it weren't for her, I probably would have left Chicago. I don't know where I would've gone, but I couldn't stand my father much longer. We haven't even been together a year but I already know she's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with her.

Christina's voice snaps me back into reality. "I'll go get them," she says. The doctor nods and Christina starts to head out to her car.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I ask.

Will shoots me a look. "Or me. I could go with you," he says.

"I don't want either of you coming with me. I think I need some time to be alone," Christina says.

Will starts to protest but she ignores him and goes outside to her car. I guess the only thing I can do is wait for Tris's surgery to be over.

**Christina POV:**  
I head outside to my car and try to ignore the fact that Tris is getting a major surgery just inside the hospital. Well I guess that describes why she wasn't feeling so good or looking so good earlier today. She was stressed out and had a lung disease!

I turn on some music and start driving towards where I know Tris's parents are staying. It's hard to focus knowing that my best friend is getting surgery right now. Tears start to flood my eyes and I blink them away. Now is not the time for crying, Christina. I have to be strong for Tris's parents. They can't see me looking like a wreck when I tell them what's going on or they'll be even more nervous than they already are. A mixture of rain and snow pours down on the streets ahead of me, slowly turning into a sharp hail as the temperature quickly drops. This is not safe weather to drive in; I have to be extra careful.

Just then, lights of a huge truck flash in front of me. I scream, and it's the last thing I know before I black out.

**Tobias POV:**  
"She said she'd call when she got there... She said she'd call when she got there..." Will mumbles to himself over and over again, pacing along the checkered tile floors in the hospital waiting room.

"Call her!" Marlene finally says, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

Will dials her number. It rings for a while before we all here her voice mail. Will's phone starts to ring immediately after and he picks up before the first ring is even over. "Hello?"

"Do you know a girl named Christina?" I hear the a voice coming from the phone say.

"Yes, why?" Will asks, his voice shaking.

"She was just in a car accident and this was the last number she had called. She survived she has a few injuries but they seem to be fairly minor."  
Will doesn't respond, he just slowly brings the phone down to his side and hangs up. We all just stare at each other in shock. Moments later, an ambulance arrives and we see Christina being rushed into a room.

"We called Christina's parents and they're in their way," a nurse tells us.

"Tris's parents!" I say, standing up. "I'll go get them," I say, and walk out to my car.

"Please be careful," Marlene calls out to me.

I nod my head and walk off. It would be so easy to run away right now. To just leave when things are so difficult. But I can't do that. I could never do that to Tris or Zeke or any of my other friends. I have to stay.

I arrive at the place where Tris's parents are staying.

"Oh, umm, Four, is it?" her mother asks when she answers the door.

"Yes. I've come here because I need to tell you and your husband something very urgent, could you get him here, too, please?"

"Of course... Andrew! Come here for a moment, please!" Tris's mother calls.

"Yes?" Tris's father comes to the door.

"Tris is getting surgery."

**~DauntlessFlames46**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hey people! i don't have much to say except I'm sorry that these last few chapters have been pretty short! Could you guys let me know if you'd rather have me keep the chapters about this long and update as often as I've been updating, or would you rather have the chapters longer and update maybe two or three times a week instead of almost everyday? Just wondering! Enjoy Chapter 28!**

**Tris POV:**  
When I wake up, my head is spinning and my chest hurts. Breathing is painful, so I take short breaths to ease the pain slightly. My vision finally clears up and I see Tobias sitting by my bed, holding my hand.

I slit up slightly and try to mask a wince. "Hey," I mumble awkwardly, not knowing what I should say.

"Hey," he says, just as awkwardly.

I glance around the room and see something I didn't expect to see. "Christina?"

I gasp, seeing her laying in a hospital bed a few feet away from mine. I look at Tobias for an explanation.

"She got in an accident," he says.

"Is she okay? What happened? Is she getting surgery?" I say frantically, trying to gather all my thoughts together.

"She's fine, she's just asleep. She got in a car accident and was brought here. The doctors checked her out and she had a few minor injuries but nothing too bad. She's fine," Tobias assures me.

Will is sitting by Christina's bed and Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, and Shauna are all sitting on a couch across from me and Christina's beds. They all seem to be sleeping but they start to stir when they hear Tobias and I talking.

"Tris!" Marlene says, rushing over to my side.

Uriah, Zeke, and Shauna follow her and all at once I'm surrounded by my friends. They bombard me with questions and Tobias shuts them up.

"Guys, I'm fine, just a little sore. Where are my parents?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, let me go get them," Uriah says.

"They didn't want to see you like this so they waited outside," Tobias explains as Uriah goes out to get my parents.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad," I say with as much enthusiasm as I can manage. I don't want them to worry about me.

"Hi Tris..." they both say, eyeing me as if I could crumble in front of them at any moment. I'm suddenly very glad they never found out about Peter doing what he did to me. I can't imagine the looks they'd be giving me if they knew what had happened...

"Guys, I'm fine," I say to them.

Their eyes go from the machines around me to me again, but I ignore their worried gazes and ask them how they've been.

"Very good, but we miss you," my dad says tightly. It seems like they're worried about more than just me.

"What?" I say, laughing slightly to mask my worry.

"Tris, do you mind if we talk to you... alone?" my dad says.

"Well I can't exactly leave my bed so-"

"We'll go. Come on, guys, let's give Tris and her parents a little time alone," Tobias says.

"Thanks," I whisper. He squeezes my hand and walks off.

"What about Christina?" Will asks.

Christina lets out a slight moan. "I'm up... I'll go with you guys. I need to get out of this hotel bed anyways," she says. Will helps her up and they all leave the hospital room.

"So..." I say.

My parents look down awkwardly. "What? What happened?" I press.

"I'm pregnant," my mom says.

My jaw drops. "W-what?" I stutter.

"You're going to have a little sister or brother..." my mom says, patting her stomach.

I gape at them both for a second. "Uh-umm-I am?"

"Honey, I can't tell what you're feeling right now, are you happy or... or sad, or, are you... I don't know, are you scared, or are you..." my dad's voice trails off.

"I... I don't know how I feel about that... I always thought it would just be the four of us-you, Dad, me, and Caleb-but I guess not..." I manage. Then, something hits me. "Was this planned?" I ask.

My parents look down.

"It was an accident..." I say.

"But I'm sure everything will turn out okay. The baby will have an older sister and an older brother and-"

"Mom, by the time this baby is born I'm going to be 17 and Caleb is going to be 18 and we're going to be thinking of having kids of our own in a couple years! I mean, it's not a bad thing, I'm just... shocked..."

"Yeah, us too, but your mom just switched birth control pills and the condom broke, but it was amazing sex at least-"

"Ew! I don't need details about it! Nobody wants to hear about their parents having sex!" I interrupt, disgusted.

"Sorry," my dad laughs.

"So... are you going to find out the gender?" I ask, starting to get a little excited. I've always wanted a younger sibling, especially a sister. Maybe it'll be a girl and I can help raise her and she can always come to me when she has problems and I can help her out with boys and school and life in general! I've kind of always wanted someone to look up to me and come to me whenever they need something or someone to talk to. Maybe my mom getting pregnant was unexpected, but I think it might be really great in the long run.

**~DauntlessFlames46**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a couple days, hasn't it? Enjoy Chapter 29!**

**Tris POV:**  
I shake my head and laugh lightly, wincing a little bit at the pain that laughing brings to my lungs. "I just can't believe you're pregnant," I laugh.

"I'm just glad your not mad," my mom laughs back.

"So can I tell the others? Four and Christina and Marlene and Uriah Will and Shauna and Zeke I mean," I ask.

"Yeah, I don't mind them knowing, I just didn't want to tell you while they were here just incase you took the news badly," my mom says.

"I'm really sorry to have to leave you like this, but I really need to get back to work now, Tris," my dad says.

"And I'm volunteering at the animal shelter in about thirty minutes so I best be going too," my mom says.

I kiss them goodbye and my friends walk back into the room with questioning looks on their faces. "My mom is... ah... pregnant," I mumble. Tobias immediately rushes to my side to ask me how I felt about it. "Relax, Four, I'm fine with it," I say, chuckling lightly and being careful to use his nickname around the rest of our friends.

He sits back down in the chair that he was resting in before my parents came in. "Does Caleb know about this?" I ask.

"Umm, we told him about it but he had some major Academic Bowl or something he had to go to so he didn't stop by but he said to tell you to feel better soon," Marlene says.

I roll my eyes. "Of course he had some school thing. Of course his stupid academic bowl was more important than his sister getting surgery," I mutter bitterly.

A couple of my friends start to give me a look of sympathy but I change the subject. "When are you getting out of here?" I ask Christina.

"I could ask you the same thing," she laughs. "But I'm free to go the day after tomorrow."

"So not to much longer. When am I getting out?" I ask, turning to Tobias, knowing he'll know the answer.

"The day after Christina gets out."

I groan. "I need to walk around or go for a run or something," I mutter, trying to stand up.

"No!" Tobias says loudly, throwing his hands out to block me from getting up.

"Jeez, what's the big deal? I'm just standing up."

"You aren't supposed to stand up until tomorrow or it could mess up your stitches or surgery or something! I don't know what but the doctor said you can't get out of bed until tomorrow unless a nurse or a doctor is there to help you and supervise you!" Tobias says frantically.

I groan again. "This sucks, now I can't even stand up!" I mumble, not laying back down again.

"I know it sucks but please just do what the doctors say? It'll help you get out of the hospital on time," Tobias pleads.

I reluctantly lay back down and prepare myself for the next few days to come.

{~~~~~^^^^^PAGEY BREAKY~~~~~^^^^^}

The next few days go by slowly, but it's better than I thought it would be. Tobias barely ever leaves my side and quite honestly it's getting annoying. Caleb came to visit yesterday and it was sort of awkward because he kept giving my friends weird looks, especially Tobias. If only he knwe we were dating...

Christina just went home yesterday and everybody should be arriving here soon because the second I get out of the hospital we're going on a trip to Christina's cabin. Her parents are really well off in money, so a couple of years ago they bought a cabin.

Every winter, spring, and summer, they let Christina stay in the cabin and bring her friends with her. What they don't know is that on at least one of the nights, she has a huge party and invites the whole school and people from other schools, too, and that at those parties there's almost always alcohol and drunk people doing things that could get teenagers in major trouble. It's not the safest party in the world, but according to Uriah and Zeke it's the 'best party ever dude,' and Christina's extremely proud of them, so even though I'm not a big fan of parties I'll go because it would mean a lot to her. Plus, it should be an interesting experience and if I'm already at the cabin what else would I do? Hide up in a room the whole time? No. I'll go to the party. Maybe I'll even wear whatever Christina wants me to wear. For some reason, I feel like the surgery I had has made me into a new person. A more daring, dauntless person. And I think I like it.

When my friends finally get here, we load up into Christina's car. Quite illegally, I might add, because Christina and Will are in the front seat, leaving Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, Tobias, and I all piled into the back seat. All of the girls are sitting on their boyfriends laps and Christina cranks up the radio to some crappy pop song. We're in the middle of nowhere and nobody's around to hear the music, so Christina turns up the volume so much that I wouldn't be surprised if I went deaf by the time we got there. We all laugh and sing off key to the songs that come on.

As different and strange as this sort of thing is to me, I have to say I love it! Being obnoxious and loud and just having fun with friends is something I've never really experienced before, so this is all new to me. I'm so glad I met Christina that first day, though, because I don't think I could've ever asked for better friends than these people surrounding me in this car right now. I'm super excited for this vacation at Christina's because it'll finally give me a chance to live the wild, crazy life I've always secretly wanted to live but have never had the chance to because of multiple reasons. I can finally start, and I'm ready.

**~DauntlessFlames46**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hey people! I'm super excited because this fanfic has come so far since I first started it! 30 chapters, 100 followers, 53 favorites, and 153 reviews! I never thought I would get more than like 20 followers or something so this is really exciting! Enjoy Chapter 40!**

**Tris POV:**  
After a couple hours of driving and bad singing, we get to Christina's cabin. It took quite a bit of convincing to get my parents to let me go, especially since I just got out of the hospital and it would be for the entire Christmas break, but they eventually gave in when I told them how happy I was to have such amazing friends here and how I was finally 'making memories' like they've always wanted.

When we pull up to the cabin, I'm shocked at its size. I expected it to be big, but I never would've thought it would be this huge! It looks like it has at least nine rooms with a huge, glass window-like living room area. I stare up at the mansion in awe for a while before Christina snaps her fingers in front of my face, telling me to quit gawking and explore the inside. I jump up out of the car, grabbing my suitcase from the trunk and running up to the cabin. Christina lets us in and the inside seems even bigger than it looked from the outside.

When you walk in, there is a long hallway that if you walked straight down it you would get to the kitchen. If you made a right turn, you'd be in the living room, and in the left there is an spiral staircase leading upstairs. If you go a little further down, you'll see a closet, a bathroom, and a huge picture frame with a picture of Christina and her family.

The kitchen has shiny black marble counters, which Christina says they use to make ice cream like you'd find at places like ColdStone Creamery and Marble Slab. The living room has three couches and a recliner, with a television in the middle of them all. The walls of the room are like a window, allowing natural light to pass through into the room.

"I'll let you guys go fight over the rooms now," Christina laughs. "Everybody is staying with whoever they're dating!"

We all run up the stairs and Tobias I decide on a room that is decorated with light grey walls with a black border around where the wall meets the ceiling and the baseboards. The king sized bed has a dark red bedspread with black bedposts. Next to the bed is a small grey table that has a lace black lamp with dashes of electric blue. The entire room is perfect.

Uriah and Marlene's room has extremely dark red walls with a black bedspread and black everywhere else in the room. Christina and Will's room is black and white and blue. Zeke and Shauna have a room with black walls covered with posters and a blue and black bedspread. The whole cabin has a contemporary design with lots of different styles to fit everyone's personality.  
After we get settled and unpacked, we all head downstairs to eat dinner. Since we just got here and nobody feels like making a big dinner, we just make pizza bagels and drink some soda.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Uriah asks when we get all of the food made.

"Truth or dare!" Christina squeals.

To be completely honest, I'm not sure how I feel about playing a game of truth or dare with these people... Who knows what kind of dares they give out! But I decide to just go along with it.

"Which version?" Uriah asks.

There are versions?

"The one where if you don't answer a question you have to take off an article of clothing, not counting shoes and socks," Christina says. "I'm looking forward to seeing my man's abs!"

I roll my eyes and try to act casual, but on the inside I'm kind of scared. Even though they're my best friends, I'd seriously rather not end up half naked in front of them!

"I'm going first! Tris, truth or dare?" Christina says, point at me.

Great, she just had to ask me first?! "Dare," I say, sounding much more confident than I feel,

Everybody else gives me a look of surprise, then of pity. "Bad choice, dude," Uriah says. Christina grins evilly.

Crap. I'm screwed.

"I dare you to where whatever I want you to wear to the party! And I'm doing your makeup, and I'm doing your hair! I think Four will like what I have in mind..."

I groan. "Just don't make me look like a slut, okay?"

"I promise nothing," she grins.

"Lovely," I say sarcastically. "Uriah, truth or dare?"

"DARE!" he yells.

"I dare you to..." I start, still not exactly sure of what I want him to do. "Drink a mix of every single one of the sodas that we have here, plus a shot of whatever type of alcohol you guys have here, plus some orange juice, plus three drops of hot sauce!"

"All mixed together?" Uriah squeaks.

"Yup."

"I WILL GET MY REVENGE!" Uriah yells as he runs into the kitchen to get the stuff he needs for a dare.

We all laugh, and Uriah comes back with his mixture and already has a digested look on his face before he's even had any of the drink yet. When he drinks some of it, his face is so full of disgust and unreadable emotions that I can't help but practically fall off my seat in laughter.

"You just wait, Tris, I'm gonna get you so bad..." Uriah says, glaring at me. Suddenly, he grins evilly. "Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Tobias says cooly.

Uriah beckons him over to him and whispers something in his ear.

"She's not gonna like that," Tobias says with a smirk.

"That's the point," Uriah smiles evilly.

Tobias laughs and walks back over to me, kissing me full on the mouth. I pull back in surprise.

"Not in front on everyone-" I start, but I'm cut off by Tobias kissing me more, slowly reaching his hand up my shirt. "Oh," I mutter. "Was this the dare?" I ask between kisses.

"Yeah," Tobias says, continuing to reach his hand up my shirt and under my bra.

Everybody else makes catcalls and I feel myself blushing fiercely. Finally, Tobias pulls away. My face is bright red. That must've been Uriah's revenge. He knows I'm not find of public displays of affection, so he must've done that to embarrass me. It worked.

"Marlene, truth or dare?" Tobias asks.

"Truth, since nobody's chosen that one yet," Marlene answers.

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah screams, and we all cover our ears.

"What in the world is a pansycake?" I ask.

"Some stupid word that Uriah made up in the 7th grade," Zeke says, rolling his eyes.

"Okay..." I say, laughing slightly.

"Have you and Uriah 'done the deed' yet?" Tobias asks.

Marlene turns pink. "Yeah," she says quietly.

"Multiple times," Uriah adds and Marlene glares at him.

"Back to the game. Shauna, truth or dare?" Marlene asks.

"Gimme a dare."

"Go jump in the pool with all your clothes on," Marlene says. "And keep them on for the rest of the game. Unless you don't do a dare or answer a question, then you have to take something off of course."

Shauna groans but walks outside and jumps into the pool. When she reaches out a hand to be helped up, she pulls Marlene in with her, and eventually we're all in the pool with all of our normal clothes on, laughing and splashing each other like five year olds. This is the craziest game of truth or dare I've ever played!

**A/N: I wanna continue the truth or dare game, but I need some good dares and truth questions! Let me know if you have any ideas! Thanks!**

**~DauntlessFlames46**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hey people! This is kind of a longish chapter and it was really fun to write so yeah:) Enjoy Chapter 31!**

**Tris POV:**  
After a lot of splashing and dunking, we finally get out of the pool to continue our truth or dare game. "Zeke, truth or dare?" Shauna asks when we get back in the circle.

"Dare, bro! What else would I choose?!" Zeke yells.

"Oh, I don't know, truth?" I say sarcastically.

Zeke shoots me a playful glare and rolls his eyes.

"I dare you to kiss the person to your left on the cheek!" Shauna says, laughing.

Zeke looks to his left and a horrified look crosses his face. "But that's... That's Four!" Zeke screams.

Shauna smirks. "It's either that or loose a piece of clothing..."

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?!" Tobias asks, looking a little creeped out.

"Nope!"

Zeke leans over a gives Tobias a peck kiss on the cheek and they both make a disgusted face. Their faces only show even more horror when they see that Marlene had her phone out and took a picture.

"No!" Zeke screams in a loud and high pitched voice,  
We all burst out laughing while Zeke and Tobias panic and try to delete the picture

"Blackmail!" Marlene yells through her laughter, texting the picture to Shauna, Christina, and I.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Zeke asks.

Yikes... "Umm, daaaaaaaare," I say, dragging out the word, still not sure of what I should choose. Well, I guess I said dare, so dare it shall be.

"I dare you to sit on Four's lap for the rest of the game," he says.

I laugh. "That was a way easier dare than I thought it would be!"

"My revenge will come later," Zeke grins evilly.

"Okay then...?" I say, wondering what he has in store for me. "Christina, truth or dare?"

"Truth! And don't even think about it, Uriah," Christina says, pointing at Uriah.

"Pansycake,,," Uriah mutters under his breath.

Christina rolls here eyes and looks at me so I can give her the question.

"How many times have you and Will had sex?" I ask.

She looks down. "I lost count after eight," she mumbles.

"Eight?!" I ask, incredulous. I can't believe she's done it over eight times with Will! They've only been dating for, like, four months!

"Uriah, truth or dare?" Christina asks, changing the subject.

"Dare, my darling," Uriah says.

"I dare you to switch clothes with Tris!"

"What?!" Uriah screams. "But her clothes are way to small!"

Christina laughs evilly. "Too bad!"

Uriah groans and we go into a bedroom to switch clothes.

"This is awkward, we're sitting here in the same room trying to fit into each other's clothes..." Uriah says.

"Way to make it even more awkward," I say.

Uriah rolls his eyes. "Just give me the pants," he says, reaching his hand out to grab my jeans. "Damn it this is ten times harder because it's soaking wet!"

"At least your clothes are huge on me," I laugh, tightening Uriah's belt as much as I can. The pants still practically slide off of me completely but the belt helps a little bit. His shirt goes down to my knees and my shirt goes down to his ribs and is extremely tight. I burst out in laughter at the sight of him in clothes ten sizes to small. "That was one of my baggiest shirts!" I laugh.  
Uriah makes a face at me and we walk out of the room. I go back to my spot on Tobias's lap and we continue with the game when everyone gets their laughter out.

"Zeke my man, truth or dare?" Uriah asks.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to go brush your teeth then drink a glass of orange juice and alcohol mixed together while standing on a Lego!"

"You are just cruel..." Zeke says, but goes upstairs to get his toothbrush. He finishes brushing his teeth and stands on a Lego while drinking the concoction his brother made him.

Poor Zeke, he's gotten some pretty bad blows this game. He finishes drinking the mixture and runs over to the sink to rinse his mouth out while we all laugh at him.

"Four, truth or dare?" Zeke asks the second he finishes washing out his mouth.

"Eager much?" Tobias says sarcastically. "Dare."

"I dare you to sit on Uriah's lap for the rest of the game," Zeke grins.

"But I already have Tris on my lap..."

"That's the point!"

"Oh."

Zeke gives another evil smile as Tobias-or rather-Tobias and I, sat on Uriah lap.

"Jeez, do you guys weigh 500 pounds or something?" Uriah grunts.

"Well with Four's muscle mass and the two of them put together it's probably pretty close to-" Will starts, but he's quickly interrupted. "Woah, dude, I didn't need a five page essay on it," Uriah jokes. "Will, truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare I guess."

"Yes! Okay then, umm, I dare you to... Jump from the roof to the pool!"

"But I could break an arm or a leg or-"

"Or you could take off an article of clothing," Uriah says in a singsong voice.

"Fine," Will mutters and walks outside. He manages to get up onto the roof and stands on the top, positioning himself and leaning over the pool.

"Are you gonna do it or are you gonna chicken out?" Zeke calls up tauntingly.  
Will finally jumps, flailing his arms and legs as he falls into the pool. We all laugh and head back into the house, Will soaking wet again.

"Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course," Uriah answers.

"I dare you to, at the party, flirt with Molly."

Marlene shoots him a death glare. "Sorry," Will mutters, not sounding sorry at all.

"Yeah, okay whatever, of she asks for my number I'll give her the principal's," Uriah laughs.

"You have the principal's number?" Marlene asks.

"I'm a bit of a stalker," Uriah replies casually. "Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to get off me!"

"But then that would be breaking Zeke's dare!" Tobias protests.

"Well if you don't then it's breaking my dare!"

"Look, Four, you're gonna end up shirtless one way or another, but you're either gonna be stuck on Uriah or off of Uriah. So I suggest you get off of Uriah," I laugh.

"Fine," Tobias mutters, pulling off his shirt and sliding off Uriah.  
I stare at Tobias's abs for a second. I've seen them before but they amaze me every time I see them. Tobias's voice snaps me back into reality when he asks Christina the question.

"Dare!" she says excitedly.

"I dare you to give Will a makeover."

"Yay!" she squeals.

"I don't get a say in this?" Will pleads.

"Nope!" we all say simultaneously.

Will groans as Christina drags him into the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, he comes out in full makeup, and him wearing my tiny clothes just makes everything ten times funnier! I snap a picture on my phone and we all laugh at how ridiculous he looks.

"It's not funny, guys!" Will says, his face shining red even through the makeup.

We all laugh even more and eventually when we settle down we decide to end the game here. Tobias and I head up to bed and it's only when I'm smuggled up close against him and his breathing is slowed that I realize he is still shirtless. I can feel his defined muscles against the thin shirt of his that I had traded my wet clothes out for earlier. I match my breathing to his and drift off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**A/N: So next chapter is probably gonna be the party! If you have any ideas for it then let me know! Thanks!**

**~DauntlessFlames46**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hey people! I don't really anything to say, so... Enjoy Chapter 32!**

**Tris POV:**  
I wake up to Christina running into the room, squealing and jumping up and down.

"TRIS WAKE UP!" she screams.

"What?" I groan. I'm not a happy person when I've just been woken up.

"The party's today! And we are going shopping because-according to my dare-you're wearing whatever I want you to!"

"I should've never agreed to that dare..." I mutter, but wiggle out of Tobias's arms.

"So get dressed and decent looking enough to go to the mall, and we'll find you something to wear there," Christina instructs, and I head to the bathroom to get ready. Since I'm going to be trying on about a million pairs of clothes, I throw on a pair of track pants and a baggy t-shirt, quickly braiding my hair down the side so I don't have to work through my matted tangles as much.

"Hurry up!" Christina calls from outside the bathroom.

"It hasn't even been five minutes yet!" I yell back.

"Just get your slow ass out of the bathroom so we can go shopping!"

"Whatever," I mutter, finishing putting on some mascara and walking out of the bathroom.

"Tris, I just don't understand how you'd go to the mall in track pants and a t-shirt," Christina says, gesturing to my outfit.

"So? I don't care how I look just going to the mall and you're going to make me try on a bunch of tight, itchy, annoying clothes so I might as well dress comfortably while I can," I say. She rolls her eyes and drags me out to her car.

When we get to the mall, Christina practically sprints into the first store she sees.

"You're wearing a dress because this is probably the only time I'll be able to get you in one," she tells me. "And you're wearing heels for the same reason."

I groan but follow her into the store. I agreed to the dare so I'm kind of stuck with whatever she wants me to wear.

After trying on at least twenty dresses and going to at least five stores, Christina finally finds what she wants. I look at the dress she picked out in horror. "Go try it on, and if it fits, you're wearing that!" she squeals.

I go into the dressing room with my baggy clothes on and come out with a dress that would make Tobias drool. It's black, skin tight at the top but a little looser at the bottom, and highlights curves you wouldn't normally suspect existed. The dress has a built in push-up bra, so that just adds to my now noticeable curves. I step out of the dressing room and Christina squeals, jumping up and down and clapping her hands. "It's perfect! You are getting this dress whether you like it or not!"

"We'll let me take it off so I can pay for it..." I mutter, looking at the price.

Suddenly, I'm glad that I made Christina agree to the 'nothing over $100' rule. There is no way I'm paying more than $100 for the dress, and this dress is $125.

"The dress is to much! I'm not buying it!" I call out to Christina. She gasps and barges into the dressing room. "Christina!" I yell, covering my half naked body with the dress.

"You're so modest, Tris, it's not like I haven't seen boobs before," she laughs.

"Yeah well I'd rather not flash the whole world..." I say.

"You'll probably end up 'flashing the whole world' at truth or dare tonight, considering that dress doesn't have a bra," Christina points out.

"What?!" I practically yell.

"It's not a big deal, everyone knows what boobs look like,"

"Yeah well it's not yours that everybody's going to be seeing," I mutter.

"Oh really? You think I care?" Christina says, ripping off her top and unclasping her bra.

"Christina I really don't need to see that!" I yell, covering my eyes.

"Well there, at least you know that I don't care and neither should you," she says, and even though my eyes are closed I can practically see her rolling her eyes. There is a momentary awkward silence, then Christina breaks things and makes it even more awkward. "Umm, Tris? I kind of threw my shirt and bra over the dressing room door..." she mumbles.

"Well am I supposed to go get it? Because you threw mine over with yours," I say. "You threw everything over the dressing room wall, Christina," I say, half laughing, then realizing what this means. "Christina. You. Threw. Everything. Over. The. Wall."

"Shit. Umm..."

"You're getting it! You said you don't care if you 'flash the world'!"

"Yeah but I didn't mean like this!"

"Ha! Look who isn't so confident anymore," I smirk?

"Okay fine, I'll get it."

Christina creaks open the bathroom door and sticks her head out, glancing around to see if anyone is looking. "Tris, they're really far away," she whines. I shove her out and she screams, falling flat on her face. I can't help but bust out in a laughing fit, especially when a couple of guys nearby whistle at her. She army crawls out to where our stuff is and grabs it, using the clothing to cover her bare body. When she gets back into the dressing room, she glares at me evilly. "You're wearing this dress whether you like it or not," she growls.

"It's over a hundred dollars! I'm not buying it," I say.

"I'll buy it then. It'll be one of my Christmas presents to you. The shoes will be, too. I know it's not something you'd exactly want for Christmas, but I don't really care because I want you to wear this and I'm sure Four will love it," she says. "Actually, this is going to be Four's Christmas gift, you just get to wear it before I give it to him to make you wear."

I roll my eyes. "Fine, I'm just not paying that much for a dress that I'll only wear once."

"I'm sure Four will make you wear it more than that," Christina smirks.

"Just shut up and buy the dress," I laugh, feeling my face turn slightly pink.  
Christina and I shop for shoes and eventually find the pair she wants me to wear. They're black, 5-inch, boot-like heels that will make it possible for me to miss Tobias without him having to lean down a lot or me having to stand way up on my toes. "I'm going to fall in these," I tell Christina as we're standing in line.

"You'll probably be drunk, so I wouldn't be surprised if you fell even if you were in flats."

"I'm not getting drunk."

"We'll see..."

"Whatever. Just buy the shoes and lets get out of here," I say.

She buys the shoes and we go to Starbucks so I can get some coffee to wake myself up.

"So how are you and Four?" she asks, taking a sip of her espresso.

"Good...?" I answer, not really sure what she means.

"Have you two been having a good time together?" she asks slowly, looking at me like she's trying to convey something else besides what she said.

"I guess...?"

"Ugh, you really don't pick up on any hints, do you Tris?" she asks exasperatedly.

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Have you two had sex?!" she asks loudly.

"God, Christina, could you get any louder? I don't think the entire world needs to know about me and my boyfriend's sex life," I mutter.

"So have you?"

"No, unlike you and Will, Four and I are just fine not having sex all the time."

"You may be, but how does Four feel about this?"

"He respects that I'm not ready to do that, yet," I say, trying to close the topic.

"Do you really think that?"

"Yes, Christina! Now can we please change the subject?" I say.

"Fine, but don't think this is the last time we're talking about this. Anyways, what do you think the party's gonna be like? I, of course, know exactly what's it's gonna end up being like because I do this every year, but you have no idea so I wanna hear your thoughts."

"Umm, I don't know to be honest. I mean, I know it's gonna be pretty wild because there's a ton of people there and there's alcohol and whatever else happens to be there, but I'm not really sure. I've never been to a party like this," I admit.

"Oh my God! Well I'm so glad I'm your first!" she smiles. "That came out wrong..."

I laugh. "I know what you meant," I say with a smile.

"I'm just so excited that you're going to a party and I'm dressing you up so you'll be a little to showy for your taste but perfect for what guys want to see, and your makeup is gonna be great, too, and..."

Christina goes on and on about how I'm going to look for the party. I zone and start thinking about Tobias and what he'll think of this. I'm sure he'll think it looks good but will he think I'm trying to show off or appeal to other guys? Well, I guess it doesn't really matter what he thinks about it because I'm stuck wearing it no matter what.

Eventually we end up in Christina's bathroom with her doing my makeup to match my outfit. By the time she's finished, I look nearly unrecognizable. I'd say I look almost... Pretty...

"You look amazing, Tris! Four can't see you until the party starts, I want him to be surprised!" she squeals.

I roll my eyes but secretly kind of like what she did to me. Even though I'm not used to dressing up or anything, I kind of like feeling just a little pretty. I check the time and see that the party's about to start. The boys did all the setting up while Christina and I were shopping and Marlene and Shauna got all the food, so all that's left is for people to show up. I hear the doorbell ring and get ready to head downstairs.

Here goes nothing!

**A/N: So next chapter is the PARTY! If you have any ideas or suggestions for things they should do let me know! Thanks!**

**~DauntlessFlames46**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: UGH MY STUPID IPAD MESSED UP AND I POSTED CHAPTER 32 INSTEAD OF 33. HERE'S THE REAL CHAPTER 33.**

**IMPORTANT:**

**If any of you guys are reading the fanfic "They Way It's Supposed To Be," you may recognize a character thats introduced in this chapter... NOAH! iDivergence and I created Noah together so if you wanna find out more about him then go read her fanfic! It's amazing!**

**Tris POV:**  
Within ten minutes after the time the party was set to begin, the entire house is packed. I knew it was gonna be big, but who knew people would have to sit outside and in the pool to get everyone to fit!

I decide to go ahead downstairs. I've been avoiding it for as long as I can but Christina keeps texting at me to come down or she'll drag me down and Tobias is probably looking for me, so I decide that it's time for me to go join the party. I spot Tobias on the other side of the room talking to Zeke and I immediately walk over to them.

"Enjoying the party?" Tobias asks me when I get over to them.

"Well, I'm not exactly a party person and I just got down here, so I'll tell you in about ten minutes," I laugh.

"I'm sure you'll love it, Christina's parties are the best!" Zeke slurs, sounding drunk already.

Tobias wraps his arms around my waist and leans down so his mouth is level with my ear. You look hot," he whispers, and I feel a chill run down my spine.

"Maybe we can have some alone time after the party," I whisper back, trying to keep calm. With his mouth against my cheek, I feel like I'm about to burst. He finally pulls away and offers me his hand.

"Wanna dance?" he asks.

"Sure," I smile, and we head out to the dance floor.

xXx

After Tobias and I have been dancing for a while, I notice a guy who looks about my age standing alone.

"I'm gonna go see if Zeke's okay," Tobias says and goes over to help the now extremely drunk Zeke.

I decide to go talk to the boy standing alone. "Hey, are you looking for someone?" I ask him when I get over to him.

"No, just observing the party," he smiles at me.

"Pretty crazy, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm not really that much of a party person, I stay on the sidelines and laugh at the drunk people doing crazy, stupid things," he laughs.

"I've never really been to a party before, but judging by this one I think I'll join you," I agree.

"I'm Noah, by the way," he says, sticking out his hand for me to shake.

"Tris."

We chat for a while and I begin to really like Noah, not in the way I like Tobias but in a 'he could be a really close friend' kind of way. He tells me that he'll be transferring schools over to West Brook High. "That's where I go!" I say.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I'll have to introduce you to Christina and Four and Uriah and Zeke and Shauna and Will at some point! When are you transferring?" I ask excitedly.

"After Christmas break. I already have my schedule and everything..." he says, grabbing his phone. He pulls up his schedule and I look at it.

"Okay so we have history, calculus, lunch, drama, and gym together!" I say.

"Thank God I'm going to know somebody on the first day, I'm not exactly the best at making friends," Noah says with a grin.

"Me either, that must be why we managed to find each other. Fate," I giggle, wiggling my fingers as if I'm casting a spell. I've only had a couple drinks, but I'm feeling a little tipsy.

Noah laughs and we continue talking for a while longer.

"There's one more thing you should know about me. I'm kind of drunk right now so I'll probably regret telling you this so soon, but I'm gay," he says.

"Awesome, now my boyfriend won't watch you like a hawk," I laugh.

"Just don't tell anyone else, I want to tell them myself," he says.

I'm really glad he's transferring to my school, I have a feeling that all my other friends are going to love him! Tobias might be a little jealous of course, but once he finds out Noah's gay he won't mind.

Tobias walks up to me. "Hey, Tris, I just handed Zeke over to Will to take care of so I could spend some time with you. Who's this?" Tobias asks, not accusingly.

"This is Noah, he was standing over here alone so I decided to talk to him. He's transferring to our school right after Christmas break is over!" I giggle. Wow, I thought I only had a few drinks, but I'm feeling pretty drunk right now. A look of jealously flashes over Tobias's face but he masks it quickly and starts talking to Noah a little bit.

Peter walks up to me. "Hey baby, wanna dance?" he slurs, extremely drunk.

"No, I'm fine, that you," I mutter.

"Fine then," he says, and stumbles over to a pillar in the middle of the room. I hear the song "Do What U Want" by Lady GaGa playing in the background.

_So do what you want_

_What you want with my body!_

_Do what you want_

_What you want, with my body!_

_Do what you want_

_Don't stop, let's party!_

_Do what you want_

_What you want, with my body!_

Peter grabs the pillar and slowly and dramatically starts to take off his shirt. A crowd gathers around and I whip out my phone to take a video. Sweet, sweet revenge...

_Do what I want_

_What I want, with your body!_

_Do what I want_

_What I want, with your body!_

_Back of the club, taking shots, getting naughty!_

_No invitations it's a private party!_

Peter strips himself so he's only left in his boxers. He starts swinging himself around the pole, dancing like a stripper. Everybody is laughing their heads off and nobody even tries to stop him because we all know he deserves it!

"As much as I hate to admit it, Peter dancing like a stripper kind of turns me on," Noah jokes, making me laugh even harder. Peter licks the pole and starts climbing up it. When he reaches the top, he jumps off as if he's wanting to crowd surf. Nobody except for Molly and Drew reach out to catch him, and, being the weaklings they are, they all fall.

The entire party is dying of laughter, and the best part is that I got is all on video! Eventually when we all calm down and Peter, Molly, and Drew leave, Tobias and I decide to call it a night. I bid Noah goodnight and tell him I'll see him soon at school and Tobias and I climb into bed.

"Are you tired?" he asks.

"Not really," I say, and he kisses me passionately.

I don't know how or when, but somehow I end up entirely naked and Tobias ends up in just his boxers.

"Tobias," I whisper. "I don't know if I'm ready to go that far yet."

He begins to slide off of me but I stop him. "This is fine," I say. "Just... no further than this."

We begin to kiss again, just as fiercely as before. He plants kisses down my neck and I let out a small moan of pleasure. We continue this for a while and eventually I fall asleep in his arms.

**A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF PETER BEING A MALE STRIPPER?! HAHAHAHAHAHA HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!**

**~DauntlessFlames46**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hey people! I'm so glad you guys liked the party chapter! This chapter's another one that's just fun with no drama:) Enjoy Chapter 34!**

**Tris POV:**

"Get up, we're going on a girl's night out!" Christina yells, shaking me awake.

"It's to early in the morning, shouldn't you be hung over or something?" I moan.

"I took a bunch of pills. I don't know what they were-Will gave them to me-but they work really well!" she says, jumping up and down. "They also have some caffeine-like affect, that's probably why I'm so hyper!"

"I want some," I mumble, sitting up. My head is spinning and I feel like I'm going to through up. I really didn't think I drank that much!  
Christina laughs. "Yeah, you did drink a little last night, enough to make you hungover in the morning but not to wacko while the alcohol's in your system."

"What?"

"Ugh, it's to hard to understand. Just take these and get ready!"

"Fine," I mutter, grabbing a glass of water and popping the pills into my mouth.

"Marlene took some, too, the only person we have left to get is Shauna," Christina says. "I saw you flirting with that guy who kind of looks like Uriah but taller and hotter."

"Did I hear someone was hotter than me?" I hear Uriah ask.

"Shut up, Uri, this is girl talk," Christina says, gesturing dramatically at the door.

Uriah rolls his eyes and leaves. Christina turns to me and points a finger in my direction. "Explain," she commands.

"You mean Noah? I wasn't flirting. We were just talking."

"Sure, you were just 'talking' with a hot guy while your boyfriend was helping out his best friend. That's totally believable."

"It's true Christina! First of all, I'm loyal to Four. We're in a committed relationship and I'm not going to break that. Second, Four is hot. Seriously hot. Why would I flirt with other guys when I have a perfectly hot boyfriend?" I say defensively.

"What's this about me boing hot?" Tobias asks as he walks into the room with a towel around his waist, running his hands through his wet hair.

"See, a perfect example! Why would I go flirt with other guys when I have him," I say, walking up to Tobias and warping my arms around his neck. He slides his arms around my waist and we begin to kiss.

"No PDA!" Christina says loudly.

I feel myself blush as Tobias and I pull away. "Wanna do something tonight?" Tobias asks me.

"Sorry, no can do! Christina, Marlene, Shauna, and I are having a girl's night out!" I say excitedly.

"Well then I guess the guys and I will have a guy's night out!" Tobias says. "See you guys later! Love you, Tris," he says, walking out the door.

"Love you too!" I call out after him.

"Enough of the lovey dovey crap, let's go get Shauna so we can get started!" Christen squeals.

"You go get her, I'm going to take a shower. I smell like crap," I say, heading up to the shower. To be honest, I'm kind of scared with what Christina's planning to do with us. You never know with her; it could be anywhere from going to see a movie to going to a wild, crazy bar that Christina manages to always get drinks at even though she's nowhere near 21. I'm not sure how she does it, but I do know that it doesn't honor her parents' values of 'always being honest.'

"You ready yet, slow poke?" Christina asks seconds after I finish getting dressed.

"Yeah just a sec," I say, grabbing my phone. "Hey you know that guy you said I was flirting with but I WASN'T?" I ask.

"Yeah, why?" Christina says.

"Well I got his number and-"

"Oh yeah, you totally weren't flirting with him-"

"And he was asking if we could hang out sometime. Not today because this is out night, but maybe tomorrow?" I ask.

"Sure, whatever, but it sounds like he's into you."

I silently curse Noah for not wanting me to tell anyone else he's gay. "He's not 'into me' Christina. Trust me," I laugh.

"Whatever you say! Just don't freak out if he asks you out. Anyways, where should we go?" Christina asks.

We all look at her in shock. "Christina, asking what everybody else wants to do?!" Marlene asks in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up!" Christina laughs.

"Maybe we should just go see a movie and eat popcorn and junk food. That actually sounds really fun right now..." Marlene says.

"We should go to a movie later at night and go in out pajamas, too!" Shauna adds.

"And then we should all go home and have an all girls sleepover!" Christina says.

They all look at me. "I'm in!" I laugh. "But what are the plans for before the movie if we're seeing one later in the evening?"

"Just hang out, talk, girl time up in the room on the very top floor," Christina says.

"There's another floor?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's like a loft room. It's just the one room and that's it. It's got a bathroom and a mini fridge stocked up with junk food and sandwich stuff so we won't have to come downstairs at all!"

"And we don't have to change out of our pajamas or anything!" Shauna says excitedly.

"What's with you and the pajamas?" Marlene laughs.

"I don't know, I'm just really excited to have a day to relax and have fun! I think it's those stupid pills you gave me, Christina. I feel high or something," Shauna giggles.

"Well they had caffeine and other random crap that Will said was gonna make you feel really weird, but hey, it's better than a hangover right?" Christina laughs.

We walk up to the loft room and talk and laugh and just have some 'girl time' as Christina likes to call it. It's much better than I thought it would be, and honestly, I think this is the most fun I've had with them in a while. No parties, no boyfriends, no interruptions, just us girls talking and having a good time.  
We talk for a while and eventually Christina brings up the topic I was hoping to avoid.

"Girls, I think we need to have a talk about sex," she says.

"Wow Christina, you say that like you're my mom or something," Marlene laughs.

"Well I just wanna make sure you're all being safe and everything, I mean, I have sex all the time with Will but I'm on the pill and we always use condoms and-"

"TMI CHRISTINA-" I interrupt and everybody laughs at me.

"You're so modest Tris. I guess you wouldn't like me telling you about how Uriah and I have great sex, and how-"

"Okay guys, I don't need to hear about how you have sex with your boyfriends!" I say loudly, covering my ears to keep myself from hearing anymore.

They all laugh at me again and I roll my eyes. The subject is changed to the topic of clothes and shopping which I really don't care about, so I zone out and think about me and Tobias's relationship. Is it normal for a high school couple to have not done anything serious after they've bee dating for a while?

Something makes me doubt it. Even still, Tobias and I are not having sex until we're completely sure we're ready for it. That may be in high school, it might be in college, it might not even be until we're married. As sure as I am that I want to spend the rest of my life with him, I'm not really sure we're ready to do something like that yet.

"Right, Tris?" I hear Shauna ask.

"What?"

"Starbucks Pumpkin Spice Latte. It's good, isn't it?" Shauna asks.

"Oh, umm, yeah, really good," I stutter, still caught up in my thoughts about Tobias. "We should probably get going if we wanna see a movie," I say.

"Yeah, she's right, let's go!" Christina says excitedly.

We decide to see Catching Fire for the 80-something-th time, fangirling and freaking out at the parts where our favorite characters came on or died. When the movie's over and we all head back to the house, we eat cookie dough until we're all sure we'd throw up if we ate any more and eventually drift off to sleep.

**Tobias POV:**

"So what are we gonna do?" I ask.

"I don't know, man, but I need to get away for a night, the girls are having some GNO and I think we should have a BNO!" Uriah says.

"Really Uriah, BNO?" Zeke says.

"Yeah, Boy's Night Out!"

"I know what it means, stupid, but did you really have to put it into an abbreviation?"

"Yes, yes I did. Anyways, what are we doing?"

"To a bar!" Zeke suggests.

"Are you an idiot? We aren't 21 and, unlike Christina, we can't seduce bartenders to get us a drink," I say.

"Fine, but I'm really in the mood for a beer. are there any left over from the party last night?" Zeke says, looking through the cabinets for a beer.

I grab a couple from the fridge and toss them to everyone.

"Okay, but just this one. We don't wanna get drunk and we want leftovers, so no more than one," Will says.

We all agree and drink out beer while we watch the football game. Typical guy thing, beer and football, but we needed it. A night with no distractions. Just us guys.

"So have you and Tris had sex yet?" Zeke asks suddenly.

I choke on my drink. "What?"

"Sorry, that came out really sudden. But have you?"

"No, we're waiting until we're ready."

"Ah, come on Four, you can't be serious. If Tris walked up to you and said she was never going to have sex-ever-would you still date her?" Zeke asks.

"Of course I would! I mean, I'd be kinda frustrated and angry because I want to have kids someday and everything, but I'd still date her. Marry her, even, if we were still in love at that point."

"Wow, you must really love her if you're willing to give up sex for her," he says.

"Yeah, I do really love her," I respond.

We go back to the watching the game and eventually fall asleep on the couch.

**A/N: Good? Bad? Please give me feedback and let me know what you think of this fanfic by reviewing or PM-ing me! Any criticism and suggestions is welcome and would help me get this fanfic get to where you guys want it to be! Thanks!**

**~DauntlessFlames46**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hey guys! It took me a little longer than I thought to get this chapter up, but here it is! Enjoy Chapter 35!**

**Tobias POV:**  
I wake up the next morning with a mission. Tris and I are going on a date tonight, and I need it to be perfect. I'm getting her something special and I'm really hoping she'll like it; it's not something I would usually get her but I just saw it and thought of her.

I see Tris coming down the stairs in a t-shirt and sweatpants with her hair pulled up into a messy bun. As cheesy as it may sound, she's beautiful even without trying to be. Whether she's wearing the dress Christina forced her into at the party, sweatpants and a t-shirt, or nothing at all, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

"You there, Tobias?" Tris asks, making me snap out of my daze.

I laugh lightly and lean down to kiss her. "Just thinking about you," I smile at her.

She looks down and blushes. This is what I love about Tris; she's so confident in herself at times yet so modest and shy at others.

"Do you wanna go out tonight? On a date I mean? Just the two of us?" I ask.

"I'd love to," she smiles up at me. "Formal or just casual?"

"Umm," I think for a second. "Formal."

She smirks and wraps her arms around my neck, standing on her toes so that when she tilts her head upwards, her lips reach the bottom of my ear.

"I'm not wearing that dress Christina got me into for the party," she says into my ear, making me want to get even closer to her than I already am. But now's not the time.

"You don't have to wear a dress or anything, just something... something a little nicer than just jeans and a t-shirt but not anything to fancy."

"Alright, I think I have something in mind," she smirks, pulling away slightly. As I stare into her grey-blue eyes and she stares back, I feel a connection with her that's new and exciting. I don't know what happened, something just clicked. I realize that I don't just love Tris, I'm in love with her. Deeply. I can't imagine being with anyone else for my entire life.

It's the best feeling in the world.

"Are you okay?" I hear Tris ask.

"What? Oh, yeah, I was just..." I start, my voice trailing off.

"You were just what?"

"Nevermind, it sounds really stupid-"

"I don't care," she says sincerely.

"Well, I was just thinking about how... about how much I loved you," I say, mentally kicking myself for not coming up with a lie so I wouldn't sound so stupid and cheesy.

She smiles at me. "As cheesy as that may be, it's still kind of sweet," she laughs.

I exhale in relief that she didn't laugh at me to much for that.

"So when are we heading out?" she asks.

"Tonight at eight?"

"Sounds perfect."

**Tris POV:**  
I decide to avoid asking Christina for any help getting ready for this date; I want it do this all myself. I've had enough of her makeovers to last me a lifetime, and I don't want anything she does to me to interfere with this date. Not that I don't love Christina, it's just that she can be a little crazy when it comes to this stuff sometimes. To escape Christina, I'll have to get ready now and drive around until it's time for me and Tobias's date, so I head over to my room to start getting ready.

As I walk over to my closet, a shiver runs down my spine. I wonder what it is for a second, but then I realize that just the thought of going out and doing something alone with Tobias give me chills. I grab out a pair of black jeans and a blue, flowing shirt and head over to the bathroom to put on some makeup. Tobias won't care if my face doesn't look flawless, so I don't bother with putting on a ton of makeup, just a little eyeshadow and mascara.

I give myself a reassuring smile as I walk out of the bathroom because, as silly as it may seem, I'm a little bit nervous. I feel like I can always be myself around Tobias, but there was something in his eyes today that I didn't recognize; it looked like a cross between fear and excitement, and I'm not what it was about. Tobias's eyes always give me a feeling of calmness and stability when I look into them; they're the thing I can always count on to be strong when I feel like falling apart. But today... I don't know. Something was different. Not necessarily bad, but different.

I shake my head to clear my mind and walk out of the bathroom and into my car, still debating where I want to go.

xXx

Tobias picks me up at eight, just like he said he would.

"Where are we going?" I ask him.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No, not since lunch."

"Good. We're going on a picnic."

"A picnic?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, is that okay? Because if it isn't, we can do something else-"

"Tobias, it's fine," I laugh.

He exhales in relief and we continue driving for a while until we reach a park.

"Another one of your beautiful parks that you somehow managed to discover?" I smirk.

"Yes, indeed, but this one's a little different," he smiles back, and leads me over to the edge of the park to a lookout over the entire city. I feel his breathing quicken slightly, and I glance over at him.

"Are you... are you afraid of heights?" I ask.

He gulps. "A little, but this is okay. It's not that high up, and it's really beautiful once I get control over myself."

"Are you sure? Because we can go further back if you want."

"No, this is really nice. I like it. I'm fine."

"Are you trying to convince me or you?"

"Me, I guess. But honestly, it's fine. I like this. Let's lay out the blanket," Tobias says surely.

"Okay, but if you need to back, just let me know," I say, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay," Tobias says, laying out the food on the blanket. This is the first timeI've felt like I'm the one that needs to be there for Tobias, so I make sure I'm sitting closest to the edge of the cliff and looking completely calm for his sake. We talk and laugh and have a god time for a while. Suddenly, Tobias grabs something out of the bag and gulps.

"Umm, Tris, I, uh, have something for you," he says awkwardly. "This isn't something I'd normally get you because this isn't really what you're interested in, but I just saw it and I thought of you, so... Here," he says, handing me a small, red box.

I take it and open it slowly, gasping slightly when I see what's on the inside.

"It's beautiful," I whisper, smiling, looking at the golden necklace glistening in the moonlight. "Could you put it on me?"

Tobias clasps the necklace around my neck and I admire it from above. The three birds on the necklace line up with my collarbone. I smile up at Tobias and he looks relieved. "Thank god you like it," he breathes.

"I love it. Thank you," I say, and kiss him lightly. "You know, the funny thing is that I was thinking about getting a tattoo that looked just like that when I got a little older."

"Really?"

"Yeah, three crows lined up along my collarbone," I say, kissing him again.

"It's getting late, do you think we should get going back to the cabin?"

"Yeah, probably," I say, and we walk back over to his car. "Thank you so much, Tobias, for this night... it was perfect."

"And thank you for making it perfect," Tobias says, making me blush.  
We drive back home and I smile to myself, I knowing that tonight I'll be falling asleep in his arms.

**A/N: Good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Let me know by reviewing! Any suggestions and criticism is helpful! Thanks!**

**~DauntlessFlames46**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hey people! It's been a little while! I meant to update a little sooner than this, sorry guys! Enjoy Chapter 36!**

**Tris POV:**  
"Tris Prior! Get your ass out of bed right now!" I hear Christina yell.

"What do you want?" I mumble, not wanting to get up.

"It's Christmas Eve and we haven't done any Christmas shopping!"

Tobias bolts straight up in bed, cursing under his breath. Christina's eyes widen at his shirtless body. "What were you two up to last night?" she smirks.

I roll my eyes and get dressed quickly. Christina, Marlene, Shauna and I are going shopping together for the guys and then we're all going shopping with our boyfriends to get presents for each other. When we get to Christina's car, she smiles evilly.

"Okay so I already have Four's present because I'm giving him the dress Tris wore to the party-" Christina starts and I glare at her.

"Don't look at me like that, Tris! I'm sure he'll appreciate it," she smirks.  
I roll my eyes. "I don't really know what to get for any of the guys. I know what I'm getting you too, but I don't even know what I'm getting To-uh-Four," I say, catching myself before I use Tobias's real name.

"Well I know what I'm getting Uriah, but I don't know what to get Zeke or Will or Four," Marlene says.

"You guys suck at getting Christmas presents. I know what I'm getting everyone!" Christina squeals, and we all look at her expectantly. "I'm getting

Four the dress, Zeke some pink hair dye because he always jokes about dying his hair a neon color, Uriah's getting a gift card to Walmart, and I'm getting Will a huge box of condoms," she says. We all laugh.

"Just one question, why are you giving Uriah a gift card to Walmart? I mean seriously, of all places, Walmart?!" Marlene asks.

"Well, you see, Uriah always talks about hating Walmart, so the only gift I could possibly give him would be a gift card to his least favorite store!" Christina says.

We all laugh at her weird logic but don't question her any further. "What about you, Shauna? What are you getting everyone?" I ask.

"Well I'm getting all of the guys matching muscle shirts, which'll be more of a present for us than it would be for them, but whatever! They can suck it!" Shauna says, yelling the last part.

"I'm getting Uriah a new pair of sneakers because his are completely destroyed, and I think I'll just get the rest of the guys shirts or gift cards or something to a sports store because I know they all want new guns and targets I just don't know which ones they want," Marlene says.

Everybody looks at me, probably wanting me to say what I'm getting everybody. "I think I'm gonna get Uriah a gift card to McDonalds because he wouldn't shut up about wanting McDonalds the whole ride here. And then I'll probably get Will a sudoku book thing because he's obsessed with it or something. And I guess I'll get Zeke some type of thing he can use to play pranks because he seems to like doing stuff like that. But I don't know what to get Four! I want it to be something really special," I say.

"You could give him some type of glass thing that symbolizes your relationship," Christina says dreamily.

I scoff. "Four would never go for something like that. It's to cheesy and mushy."

"Fine," Christina mutters.

"Girls are so much easier to buy for! You can just get them jewelry and they'll be happy! Except for Tris of course, she doesn't wear-" Marlene starts, but stops automatically when she sees the raven on my collarbone glint in the sunlight. "Tris! You're wearing a necklace!" she squeals.

"Oh, umm, yeah. Four gave it to me yesterday," I say, blushing slightly.

"That's so cute! What are they? Like, I know they're birds but what type of birds?" Christina asks.

"Ravens," I smile.

The girls all squeal in delight and I feel my face reddening. "Off of the necklace, what should I get Four?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"You could get him something that shows him that you're ready to have sex," Christina smirks.

"No!" I practically yell.

"Jeez, Tris, no need to get so defensive! Why not?" Christina persists.

"Because that would be teasing," I mumble.

"Oh?"

"I'm not ready to take that next step and Four knows that," I state.

"Fine, whatever, but he's a guy. He's gonna want some action at some point, even if he doesn't show it," Christina says.

"I know, but he respects me and he knows I'm not ready for that yet. Now can we please change the subject off of that? What should I get him?" I ask exasperatedly.

"Do you have a picture of you and him?" Shauna asks.

"Yeah, I have quite a few."

"Frame it and give it to him! That doesn't have to be all you get him, but it's a start," she says.

"That's actually a really good idea, I'll just get one printed then frame it then..."

I start, my voice trailing off. "Oh! I got it!" I say excitedly.

"What?" everyone asks more or less at the same time.

"He's always talked about wanting to get a drawing of the two of us together! I can't do that without him, of course, but I could tell him that's what I'm getting him!"

"Or you could have someone draw you and him together based off of a picture of the two of you!" Marlene says.

"You're a genius! I have a ton of pictures on my phone, help me pick one!" I say.

We decide on a picture that Tobias and I took yesterday of the two of us after he gave me the necklace. In the picture, we're standing by the edge of the cliff hugging with my face nuzzled in his shoulder and the sun setting behind us.

"It's perfect," Marlene says softly.

"Aww you two make the cutest couple!" Christina squeals.

I feel myself blushing again. "Okay, enough of me and Four, let's go get the rest of the guy's presents so we can go get this picture done! My Aunt Tori is an amazing artist and she does this kind of stuff for a living so I'm sure she'd be happy to do this for me. She lives pretty close to here, too." I say.

After we finish getting all of our gifts for everyone, we drive to my Aunt Tori's house. She says she'd love to draw the picture for me and to come back in a couple hours so she can get it perfect.

"Shit! I'm supposed to meet Will so I can buy stuff for you guys!" Christina yells.

"Yeah I have to meet up with Uriah to get you guys your gifts too!" Marlene says.

Shauna and I both have to meet up with our boyfriends, too, so I thank Tori and tell her I'll be back later to pick up the drawing. We speed off to get to the cabin in time to buy gifts for each other. When we get there, I smile and take Tobias's hand. "Ready to go buy everyone else their stuff?" I ask, smiling.

He smiles back at me and we walk to the car. "I see you're wearing the necklace," Tobias points out.

"Of course I am! I love it."

"I'm glad," he says.

"So what are you getting the guys?" I ask.

"Well I'm gonna get Will a gift card for the iTunes Store so he can buy this new programming thing he wanted, I'm getting Zeke a huge bag of jellybeans, and Uriah's getting a fake mustache and beard so he can do his stupid imitation thing," Tobias laughs.

"Okay," I giggle.

"What about you? What are you getting the girls?"

"I'm getting Christina a gift card to her favorite makeup store and a spa treatment, I'm getting Marlene a pair of shoes she's been obsessing over, and I'm getting Shauna a few shirts she's been wanting," I tell him.

"Nice. What did you get the guys? Besides me of course, I want that to be a surprise," he smirks.

I tell him what I got all of the guys, and he gives me a thumbs up.

"What did you get the girls?" I ask.

"Marlene got a new pair of shooting gloves, I got Shauna a dart board to throw knives and darts at, and I got Christina some earrings." he says.

"I know they'll all like that."

We go to the mall and get the stuff we're buying for everybody. "Can you believe that Christmas is tomorrow?" Tobias asks.

"Not really, it doesn't feel anything like it usually does. I'm sure it'll feel more like Christmas tomorrow, though," I say.

"Oh, we should probably tell you the Christmas tradition..." Tobias says.

"Tradition?"

"Yeah. Every Christmas we have a paintball fight!" Tobias says excitedly. "We change into all black clothes and, in the middle of the night, we all go out into the woods and have a paintball fight!"

"Seriously?! That sounds amazing! So like, we go through Christmas Day and open our presents and everything then at night we have a paintball fight?"

"Yup!"

I squeal in delight we drive home. Tomorrow is going to be amazing!

**A/N: Next chapter is Christmas day! I might make Christmas and the paintball fight into two different chapters, but it all depends on how long Christmas Day ends up being and how long I decide to make the paintball chapter. Review and let me know what you thought of the chapter! Remember, any criticism and suggestions are helpful! Thanks!**

**~DauntlessFlames46**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! Enjoy Chapter 37!**

**Tris POV:**  
I wake up bright and early in the morning and grin.

It's Christmas!

"Wake up, Tobias! Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up! It's Christmas!" I squeal, jumping up and down on Tobias like a five year old. As childish as it may sound, I'm always the first one up on Christmas, running around the house screaming and jumping on people's beds to get them up, too.

"I'm up, I'm up..." Tobias says, yawning and sitting up slowly.

"Come on! It's Christmas!" I say excitedly, dragging Tobias out of the room to go wake up everyone else. Christina and I bump into each other in the hallway.

"I'll get Shauna and Zeke, you get Uriah and Marlene!" Christina says, and I do as she says.

"Uriah! Marlene! Get up! It's Christmas!" I scream, and they both jolt up and out of bed.

We all run downstairs where Christina is brewing up a pot of something that smells really good. Iook at her quizzically.

"Chocolate coffee. It's another tradition," she explains.

"It's really good if you add some marshmallows and whipped cream to it!" Marlene adds, getting out mugs for the chocolate coffee.

Once we all have out drinks ready, we bring out the presents. I start with my present from Christina. Inside is some makeup and a hair straightener.

"I know your flat iron sucks and you like straightening your hair sometimes, so I got you that. And the makeup is because I'm so excited you finally started wearing a decent amount of makeup without protesting!" Christina tells me.

I laugh and thank her, then move onto the next present from Zeke. I open it and on the inside is black hair dye. I look at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Every year at Christmas, all the girls dip dye their hair and all the guys do something crazy with hair dye to their hair!" Zeke explains. "I got you black, Marlene purple, Christina pink, and Shauna red."

"Cool, you definitely picked the right color for me! Thanks," I smile.

The next present I open is from Shauna. "New shooting gloves! I needed these! Thanks!" I say.

Uriah's gift is a gift-card to a shooting range. "Now we can finally all go shooting together! Thanks, Uriah!" I say.

Marlene got me a huge wooden board and a set of knives to throw at it. "This is amazing! Thank you so much!" I grin.

I open Will's gift and see that he got me a gift-card to Starbucks with a note saying _'I know you're addicted, so I figured you'd lie, this. Don't use it all in one day!' _I smile and thank him and Tobias comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"I have something for you," he says.

"I have something for you, too," I say back.

"I'll give you mine first," he says, handing me a box. I open it and inside is the paintball gun I've been wanting since it came out. "I would've gotten you a real gun, but those are illegal until you're over 18. So I figured this was the next-best thing," he says, looking down slightly.

I lean into him and give him a light kiss. "It's perfect," I whisper into his ear, and out of the corner of my eye, I see the strands of hair on his arms stand up. I smirk and pull away from him.

"My turn," I say, grabbing the picture that Tori drew. I smile when I think back to last night when I saw the picture for the first time. I was mesmerized, and I can only hope Tobias will like it as much as I do.

He opens the gift and his eyes soften. His lips curl into a small smile and he looks up at me.

"It's amazing, Tris," he says to me.

"I didn't draw it, but I remember you saying that you wanted a picture of us like this so I had my Aunt Tori make us one," I say shyly, still kind of scared that he doesn't really like it.

"It's beautiful, Tris. It's more than I could ever ask for. I love it," he smiles.

"And I love you," I say to him.

"I love you too," he says back, pulling me into a kiss.

Christina coughs loudly and Tobias and I pull away. I feel myself blushing fiercely, but Tobias wraps his arm around my waist and it makes me feel a little better.

"Anyways, now that we've opened all of our presents and we all love them, what do you guys wanna do?" Christina asks.

"Well everything is closed so I don't know. Maybe we could go out and take Christmas pictures," Marlene suggests.

We all agree that that's a good idea and head upstairs to get dressed. I pull on a red sweater and a pair of green skinny jeans. Since we're going out just to take pictures, I decide to use the flat iron and the new makeup Christina got me. I stand in front of the full body mirror in me and Tobias's room and laugh. Tobias hugs me from behind.

"You know we look people from one of those relationship posts on tumblr right now?" I giggle.

He chuckles and I turn around to face him. "Ready to go take some pictures?" he asks.

"Of course," I answer, and we walk out to go meet the others outside.

"Okay so my idea is we just go outside and set our phones up at all different angles and just put them on video so we can screenshot any perfect picture moments!" Christina squeals.

"What is this, a photo shoot? It's not like we're trying to get our pictures famous or in magazines or anything," I laugh.

"Yeah, but I want pictures that I can get framed that are gonna be super awesome so just deal with it!" Christina jokes back.

"Alright, but if we're doing that then we need good cameras," I point out.

"Well Mar, Shauna and I all have good cameras, so we can use those and all of our phones which have good enough cameras, so they'll be good enough," Christina says.

We all grab our phones and set them up at different angles.

"So what exactly are we supposed to be doing?" Uriah asks.

"Just be natural and cute with your boyfriend or girlfriend or whatever. Have a snowball fight or something," Shauna suggests.

I see an evil grin sneak across Tobias's face and the next thing I know, a snowball is flying at me. I deflect it with my arm and smirk. "I told you I was an expert in hand-to-hand combat. Snowballs aren't excluded from the things I can block," I say, balling up some snow in my hands for revenge. I chuck the snow at the back of Tobias's head.

"Oh, it's on," he says, and soon, the whole gang has erupted into a snowball fight. I manage to deflect nots of the snowballs, but there are a few that I miss and eventually everybody's covered in snow. I swear I've laughed so much I feel a six-pack coming on! When we're all pretty much done with the snow throwing, Tobias and I collapse onto the ground together and laugh. I start making a snow angel and he does the same, and the whole group follows. When we're all ready to go in, we watch the video and screenshot the best moments.

"These are perfect! I'm getting you all framed pictures of these as late Christmas presents!" Christina squeals.

I glance at the time and apparently I'm not the only one, because Zeke says,

"We better get started on watching a movie if we wanna get it done in time for paintball!"

We all agree and out on a 'Christmas Classics' marathon, which consists of the little kid shows like 'Rudolph' and 'Here Comes Santa Clause' as well as ones like 'Elf'. When the movie is over, we all head upstairs to get ready for the paintball fight.

"Remember guys, all black! And everybody's putting the hair dye in their hair before we go out!" Zeke calls out.

I smile and get ready in a tight black top and black leggings, grabbing my black hair dye and going into the bathroom to change my makeup into something a little more daring.

I put on a thick line of eyeliner and some darker colored eyeshadow, adding some mascara to define my lashes. When I'm finished with my makeup, Christina dip-dyes my hair. It's only when I look in the mirror and see my outfit and hair when I realize how much I've changed just this year. Last year or even at the beginning of the year, I never would've even considered doing anything like this. But now, it almost seems natural. Tobias walks in and his eyebrows go up a little.

"You look... wow. You look hot, Tris," he says.

"Right back at you," I smirk.

"I like your hair like that, I think it fits you."

"Yeah well who knows what my parents would think of this..." I say, a sudden thought coming to my mind. "Is this permanent?" I ask. What would my parents say?!

Tobias shrugs. "It might be, but I'm not completely sure."

"You know what, screw trying to please my parents! They probably won't care anyways and even if they do, so what? I like my hair like this and this is how I'm gonna have it," I say confidently.

Tobias smiles at me. "Let's go meet everybody downstairs."

We go downstairs and I see everybody's new hair and makeup.

"The clothes look amazing when the game is over because they're all paint stained and crazy," Christina tells me.

"Ready?!" Uriah shouts.

"Yeah!" everybody screams back.

"Let's do this!" Uriah yells, and with that, I prepare for the craziest, most amazing paintball fight of my life.

**A/N: I'm so excited to write the next chapter... PAINTBALL! Review and let me know if you have any ideas for something to do with FourTris in this next chapter or any ideas in general! Thanks!**

**~DauntlessFlames46**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Hey people! MERRY CHRISTMAS AGAIN! What did you guys get? I got some fandom stuff, some new clothes, chocolate, and A DIVERGENT IPOD CASE! ASDFJKL AHHHHHH! Hope you guys had a great day! Enjoy Chapter 38! **

**Tris POV:**  
"Okay everyone, this is where we split up!" Zeke yells. We've been walking for about half an hour and my arms are all scratched up from twigs and branches because I can't see where I'm going. I couldn't be having a more amazing time.

"Four and I are going to be team captains because, well, that's how we do it every year. So, Four my good man, care to pick first?" Zeke says.

"Tris," Tobias says without hesitation.

I walk over to him and he wraps his arm around me. "You know you didn't have to lick me first," I whisper.

"I know. I wanted to," he says back, and I smile to myself.

"Shauna," Zeke says.

"Uriah."

"Christina."

"Marlene."

"Will," Zeke finishes. "Alright now we split up into our two teams, and everybody except for Tris and Will have done this before so they know where to go. Let's do this!"

Four, Uriah, Marlene, and I all take a right turn and start heading down to our 'headquarters'.

"Where are we hiding the flag?" Marlene asks.

_Flag?_

Tobias must see the confused look on my face because he starts to explain to me why there's a flag. "You see, this isn't just paintball. It's capture the flag paintball. So we need to find a good place to hide out flag with one person staked out as defense for it while the rest of us go hunt down the other team's flag."

"But first we have to find it," Uriah adds. "That's always the hardest part.

"It doesn't have to be," I say, a thought popping into my mind. Everyone looks at me expectantly.

"Well if we scale a really tall tree, we can see where they all are and where they have defense and that way we can find there flag so we know where to steal it."

"Tris, you're a genius!" Tobias says.

I laugh. "It comes naturally," I tease, flipping my hair over my shoulder dramatically. I find the tree I want to climb and start walking over to it, Tobias following close behind me. "You don't have to come with me," I tell him.

"I want to," he says.

"You're afraid of heights," I point out.

"I know, but the only way to get over your fears is to face them, right?"

"I guess...?" I say. I agree with him, it's just that I personally would rather not face my fears head on like that. Then again, I don't really have a fear like his where you'd have to face it like that.

"So let's start climbing," Tobias says, and I can already tell he's nervous.

I start climbing the tree somewhat slowly at first because I can't see where I'm going and I'm not sure how sturdy it is. A couple branches snap underneath my weight, but I manage to catch myself before I fall to far. I reach a place where I think I might be able to see the other teams.

"Are you okay?" I ask Tobias.

He grunts a little in response.

"We need to go higher," I tell him. "You can stay here if you want."

"No, I'm coming with you," he says.

We climb for a while and finally reach a point where we can see the other team.

I start to climb down but Tobias stops me.

"I didn't come all this way just to see the other team, you know. I came to get some time with you," he says.

I lean in and we kiss for a little while, but eventually I pull away. "We need to go down to get to the other team's flag before they get to ours," I say.

"Yeah, you're right I guess."

We start heading down and a branch snaps beneath me, sending me hurdling towards the ground, a pair of arms wrap around me and I clutch onto my savior.

"Well, looks like it's a good thing I came here after all," Tobias says.

I regain my breath and clear my throat. "Yeah, looks like it is."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. That was just a little... startling."

"Alright then let's go."

When we get to the bottom of the tree, we rush over to Uriah and Marlene to tell them what we saw. It's decided that, much against his will, Uriah will stay here as guard while Tobias, Marlene, and I will go out to get the flag. Tobias and Marlene will distract while I sneak up and grab the flag when nobody's watching.

The other team seems to have similar ground as us, and when we get there, Tobias and Marlene walk out while I stay hidden in the bushes. I hear shots being fired and a lot of cursing as people get hit with the paintballs.

"Suckers!" I hear Marlene yell, and her footsteps head in the opposite direction of the flag. Quite a few people follow her and I take this as my cue to go. I run out as quietly as I can towards the general direction I know the flag is in. Will is guard and I smirk to myself. I fire a shot from behind a bush towards him and it hits. When I'm sure the paint has made contact with him, I sprint towards the flag and grab it.

"I got the flag!" I yell, and everybody who was chasing Marlene and Tobias is soon back over to where I am. We get Uriah and start to celebrate.

"Wait!" Zeke says.

We all look at him.

"We still have to do the final paintball war!"

Everybody shouts enthusiastically in response and I look at Tobias for explanation. "It's where we all just stand in an open area and shoot paintballs at each other without trying to block them or anything. Hurts like hell because those paintballs are crazy hard, but it's fun and Christina is obsessed with the way it makes the clothes afterwards, so we do it every year."

"Sounds fun. When do I start shooting people?" I ask.

"Whenever you want," he says, picking up a gun and aiming at Uriah's butt.

He fires and it hits. "The first shot has been fired!" Uriah yells, and suddenly the air is filled with colors and my body is aching from the paintballs hitting me. I know I'm going to have bruises tomorrow, but honestly I don't even care! This is so much fun!

When we're all out of paintballs, we head back in. I examine the clothes on my body. Christina was right, they do look pretty freaking awesome.

"I'm definitely keeping these," I laugh.

"Of course!" Christina squeals.

I take a shower and head up to bed where Tobias is waiting for me. "Did you have a nice Christmas?" he asks.

"It was amazing," I smile back at him.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you, too," I manage before I drift off to sleep.

**A/N: MKAY SO I JUST GOT THIS BOOK FOR CHRISTMAS AND I LITERALLY STAYED UP IN MY ROOM READING IT ALL DAY IT IS SO FREAKING GOOD. It's called So Close To You and it's by Rachel Carter and it's so good and then the ending... UGH CLIFF HANGER PLOT TWIST ASDFJKL it's killing me! I'm getting the second book ASAP!**

**~DauntlessFlames46**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Hey people! Can you believe it's almost 2014?! So much for getting anything accomplished for this year...**

**Anyways, BIG SHOUTOUT TO iDivergence OMG SHE IS THE MOST AMAZING PERSON IN THIS WHOLE WORLD AND WE WROTE THIS CHAPTER TOGETHER AND ASDFJKL OUR FEELS WERE CRUSHED.**

**You'll see. **

**Enjoy Chapter 39!**

**Tobias POV:**  
Tris and I walk down the aisles of the grocery store hand in hand, searching for party food.

"I just can't believe that Christina's throwing another party," Tris says, grabbing a giant box of crackers off the shelf.

"This one is for New Years so it's probably going to be just as crazy, if not crazier, than the first one," I tell her. Yesterday, Christina had the not-so-brilliant idea to throw a huge New Years bash. The whole thing was so last minute though that she's freaking out and sending everybody everywhere to get the stuff she needs to make the party 'perfect'.

Tris rolls her eyes. "I hate these things, and Christina's going to force me into some slutty dress that I'd rather kill than wear, and then all the perverts are gonna-"

I cut her off with a kiss and she seems to calm down a little bit. "I'll stay by you the whole time, don't worry about the perverts," I laugh.

She lets out a noise that's kind of close to a laugh and takes the list of things Christina's looking for. "God, this girl is crazy! Why the hell do we need freaking extra large potatoes?!" Tris half yells, exasperated.

"I don't know but this is Christina we're talking about. She could need it for anything," I say.

Tris murmurs in agreement and we separate aisles to find the rest of the food we need.

**Tris POV:**  
I walk down the isle of the store that has dips and search for the specific ones Christina instructed me to get. I'm so distracted by looking up and down the rows of food that I don't bother watching where I'm going and bump into someone.

"Oh, sorry," I mutter, not looking up.

"It's fine," I hear a familiar voice say.

I glance up. "Noah?"

"Oh, hey, Tris!"

"Merry late Christmas," I laugh.

"Merry late Christmas to you, too," he smiles.

We talk for a little while when an idea pops into my head. "Hey, Christina's throwing another one of those crazy parties again, do you wanna come?"

"Yeah, I'd love to! Are you sure, though? I don't wanna intrude."

I chuckle at his politeness. "Psh, this is a huge party, Noah! Christina probably doesn't even know half the people who are coming. Trust me, you won't be intruding at all."

Noah smiles again. "Alright, then, I'd love to come. When is it?"

I give him the time and remind him of the address.

"Well I better get going, thanks for inviting me! See ya later!" Noah calls out. I tell him goodbye and go to look for the dip again. When I find it, I text Tobias. He tells me that he got the rest of the food and we meet up at a register.

"Christina better be paying for this, it was her idea," I mutter when I see the price.

Tobias chuckles under his breath and pays the lady ringing up the items.

"You didn't have to do that," I say quietly. "I could've payed half or something-"

"It's fine, Tris, like you said, Christina'll probably be paying for it anyways," he says.

I reluctantly agree and we drive back to the cabin. I'm dreading the moment we get there because Christina will probably try to force me into some horrible dress. I walk in the door and my suspicions are immediately confirmed as Christina stands with a tiny dress and a sly grin on her face.

"Nice dress, Christina, it'll look good on you," I say, still hoping that the dress is for her and not me.

"I may dress in tiny, slutty things, Tris, but there's no way in hell that I'm fitting into that. This-" she says, gesturing to the dress dramatically, "is for you!"

"Uh, I'm not sure even my tiny body can fit into that-"

"Nonsense!" Christina says, clasping her hands together loudly. "This dress will fit you perfectly!"

I look to Tobias for help but he just chuckles as Christina drags me off to her bedroom. I guess I should just try to get used to this; I have a feeling she's going to be doing this to me before any party or gathering.

"I'm doing your hair, makeup, and you're wearing this dress," Christina insists, so I finally give in.

xXx

"Do you need some help setting up?" I ask Christina when she's done putting the finishing touches of my makeup on.

"Yeah, I do, actually," she says, smiling and stepping back to admire her work. "Perfect," she beams. "You look beautiful!"

"Thanks," I say, and when I look at my face in the mirror, I mean it. I'm not really loving the dress, but the way she manages to sculpt me into someone that looks almost pretty is amazing and, as much as I hate to admit it, I'm grateful for it.

"Let's go set up now, the party's starting soon!" Christina squeals, and her and the rest of us girls go down to get everything ready.

"This is gonna be the best party of the year!" Marlene says excitedly.

"Yeah, and the last, so it'll be what everyone remembers about the entire year! It has to be the best party of the year!" Shauna says.

We all set up the party and when it's up to Christina's standards, I head back upstairs to the to the Tobias and I are sharing.

"Hey," I say, modestly pulling down the dress.

Tobias looks up at me. "Hey," he says, his eyes never leaving my face even though I'm feel practically naked now. I'm relieved that his eyes aren't roaming over my body hungrily like some of the guys at the last party Christina threw. It's nice to know that he doesn't care about those things. "Did you finish setting up?" he asks.

"Yeah, who knew a party could be so much work."

He laughs. "Good. This party's gonna be pretty crazy... Do you know who all is going?"

"Well I'm not sure, but I saw Noah at the store today," I say. Tobias raises an eyebrow. "I invited him," I finish, smoothing down my dress again but not allowing my eyes to leave Tobias's.

He stiffens at my words. "You invited him?" he asks slowly, as if he doesn't believe what I just said.

"Yeah, is that a problem...?" I ask, my voice as well slowing as I try to read his emotions.

"Well, besides the fact that he was hitting on you at the last party, yes," he says. His expression is strained and I can see the pain in his eyes. Noah wasn't hitting on me though? Noah's gay! I mentally curse him for making me promise I wouldn't tell anyone he was gay.

"Tobias, what are you talking about?" I ask. "Noah and I-we weren't-he doesn't-I don't-" I stutter, starting to get defensive.

"Oh sure," Tobias says, rolling his eyes. "I'm just supposed to believe that a drunk attractive guy wasn't hitting on you. I only left for two minutes and when I get back you're flirting!" His voice cracks on the word 'flirting'.

"You honestly think I would do that?! You don't trust me enough to know that I'd never, ever flirt with any other guy?!" I say, my voice raising. This is getting out of hand.

"Why should I?!" he yells. "He was drunk and you were dressed like a slut!" I gasp. His eyes widen in realization of what he just said. "Tris, no, I didn't mean that. You're not a slu-"

I feel a tear roll down my cheek and I cut him off before he an continue. "I can't believe that's how you see me." I turn on my heel, tears streaming steadily down my face. I run out of the room and I can hear him chasing after me.

"Tris wait!" he says, grabbing my elbow. "That's not what I meant!"

I stop and turn around. He looks panicked. "Then what did you mean? What else could you have meant by that?!" I yell. He starts stuttering and I don't let him continue. "Yeah, that's what I thought," I snap.

"Tris," he's pleading now. "Please."

I pull my arm out of his grasp. "Just go, Tobias, I say.

He whispers, "Please."

I shake my head no and walk out of the house. "And take your stupid necklace, too!" I say, yanking off the necklace with the ravens that Tobias gave me and throwing it behind me. I turn away from him and keep walking. I don't want to look at him, let alone be near him right now.

"Fine!" he yells. "But when you come to your senses, I'll be here."

I turn and see him walking towards Zeke's car. "Where do you think you're going?" I yell at him.

"I need some air," he says, then starts the engine.

**Tobias POV:**  
I start the engine of Zeke's car. Good thing I found the keys on the counter. My hands are shaking with anger and I have to grip the steering wheel harder than usual to stop them.

I can't believe I said that. I'm such an idiot! I'll be lucky if she ever forgives me! Then again, I had the right to be pissed off. She was flirting with that Noah guy and she wouldn't admit to it. Maybe she wasn't flirting...? No, it was definitely flirting. I sigh angrily and punch the button that turns the radio on. Maybe some music will help settle the battle going on inside my head. Safe and Sound by Capitol Cities comes on.

_I could lift you up_

_I could show you what you wanna see and take you where you wanna be_

_You could be my luck_

_Even if the sky is falling down I know that we'll be safe and sound_

I let out a disgruntled noise and quickly change the radio station. The song reminds me to much of what Tris and I had before I screwed it all up. Story of my Life by One Direction comes on on the next radio station and I decide to keep it. I've never really listened to it and the lyrics; maybe it'll help me out a little bit. I start driving, who knows where, and let the song fill my head.

_And I'll be gone, gone tonight_

_The ground beneath my feet is open wide_

_The way that I've been holding on tonight_

_With nothing in between_

_The story of my life_

_I take her home_

_I drive all night_

_To keep her warm _

_And time is frozen_

The lyrics of the song fill me with a feeling I can't explain. I gulp and grip the steering wheel harder, watching as my knuckles turn white. Not doing anything about it, just watching. Just like I did with Tris, just like I did with my dad, just like I do with everything. I continue to stare at my hands, wondering if I'll ever be able to let go of the steering wheel. I feel my body start to shake and bite my lip until it starts to bleed to keep myself from screaming or crying out. No matter how hard I try, I just can't shake the feeling of regret that's living inside of me.

I look back up from my knuckles and see the coast coming into view. It's just like I remember it. Before my mom died, we lived up here. Whenever my dad would get drunk and beat me or my mother, I would run down to the beach. I could always depend on the fact there there would always be wave after wave crashing onto the shore. I notice that I still haven't changed the song and hit the 'Next Station' button. Let Her Go by Passenger starts to play.

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

I can't take it. I let her go. This is my fault. My eyes quickly fill with tears and I can't see where I'm going anymore. I'm forced to pull over to the side of the road.

_You see her when you close your eyes_

_Maybe one day you'll understand why_

_Everything you touch surely dies_

Tears are steadily streaming down my face. I let her go. I can't believe I was so stupid!

I shakily take the key out of the ignition and open the car door. The beach is only about 50 yards away from where I pulled over. I walk to the trunk of Zeke's car to look for a radio so I have something to listen to. I find a small radio shoved underneath a toolbox.

Still shaking, I pick up the radio and walk towards the water, counting on it to calm me down. I can only hope that it gives me the relief that it did when I was younger. I sit my the water and turn on the radio, laying back to try and relax. One song after another passes and in not feeling any better than I was before I came here. Angrily, I stand up and kick the sand beneath my feet. Just then, that goddamn song is back on.

_Well you see her when you fall asleep_

_Never to touch and never to keep_

_'Cause you love her to much _

_And you dived too deep_

I can't help it. I sink to my knees with my head in my hands. The same thought keeps repeating over and over in my head. 'I let her go. I let her go. I lost her. I let her go."

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

Why am I such an idiot? I love Tris and I let her just walk away from me. I can't believe I said what I said. I should've apologized. I should've fixed it.

_Only know you're high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

The music stops and I look up from my hands to the radio that's half covered in sand. "Finally," I mumble to myself. It's over.

_And you let her go._

That's when I lose it.

I grab the sand in my fists and clutch it as if my life depended on it. The song's lyrics haunt my mind over and over again, and I'm lying on the sand-covered ground, my body racked with sobs. I can't hold them in anymore. I can't continue to be strong when I know I'm not. Tris believed in me. She made me who I am, and I lost her. I said stupid things to her and I lost her. She's gone how and there's nothing I can do about it. This is the biggest screw up I've ever made in my life and I'll be lucky if she ever even speaks to me again. A bright light shining behind me pulls me out of my thoughts and I turn around to see what it it.

My breath is taken away to me and my voice comes out weak and shaky. "Tris?"

**A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOW YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN WHEN I SAY THAT OUR FEELS WERE CRUSHED! Once again, huge shoutout to iDivergence! You guys should go read her fanfic because it is AMAZING and she wrote like half this chapter with me! **


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Hey people! Sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger last chapter... ehh actually I'm not sorry! Haha anyways me and iDivergence started a fanfic on a separate account called Starting Over (the other account name is DauntlessDuo) and we'd love it if you guys read it! We're each stronger in writing different things so we're hoping that our new fanfic together will be great! Enjoy Chapter 40!**

**Tris POV:**

"I need some air," Tobias says, the starts the engine.

I run back upstairs to me and Tobias's room and start to sob involuntarily. He called me a slut! How could he say that? Is that really what he thinks?

I stumble over to the corner and curl myself up into a ball, trying to process my thoughts. He was angry. I was angry. We were both angry and people say stupid things when they get mad. I know he called me a slut and I'm extremely angry at him for that, but how mad could I possibly get when I'm probably just as much at fault as he is?

Wait. No.

He started the whole thing. He accused me of flirting with another guy when he should trust me enough to know I would never to that. And he called me a slut while accusing me of flirting. Does he even trust me? Maybe he was just frustrated and it slipped. Or maybe he meant it. I guess I'll never really know how he was feeling at that moment. I groan in frustration and snatch up my iPod and my headphones, plugging them in and putting my music on shuffle. I skip through quite a few of my songs until I one catches my attention.

_You can hold any girl that you like_

_Fall in love when it's easy at night,_

_But you'll wake up wondering why, she ain't ever anything better_

_When you're lost and you run out of road_

_Find out what I already know_

_In the end close is all there is_

_But you won't find this_

_No, you won't find this_

Tobias and I have something. We have something that I know I wouldn't be able to get anywhere else and I hope he feels the same way. Maybe this is worth trying to save. Hell, maybe this is even savable! Confidence shoots through me and I stand up and grab my keys off the counter with determination. I start towards the door and climb into my car, pulling out of the driveway and onto the road in the direction that I'm hoping Tobias went.

As I drive, thoughts slowly begin to creep into my head that weren't there before. What if Tobias is the one for me but I'm not the one for him? After all, he can pick anyone. I'm nothing that he can't find anywhere else. Why does he pick me? I'm just the short, not pretty girl with no figure. He's hot; he could get any girl he ever wanted to. Why me?

Maybe he doesn't really love me. Maybe I'm just one of the girls along the way that he'll date then dump until he finally meets his soul mate. Up until now, I've been sure that we were just meant to be, but suddenly new ideas are flooding into my head. I feel my eyes well up with tears and I blink them away, trying to focus on the road ahead of me. My fingers go numb as they always do when I'm stressed out or nervous or upset and I grip the steering wheel to try to bring back some feeling into them. I turn on the radio again to try to get my mind off of my horrifying thought. The Middle by Jimmy Eat World is playing and I listen to it.

_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride_

_Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)_

When I finally reach the coast, my suspicions of Tobias's whereabouts are confirmed when I see Zeke's truck pulled over on the side of the road and a figure laying near the water.  
I pull up closer behind the figure that I know is Tobias and he turns around.

"Tris?" he asks, his voice weak and strangled.

Oh my God. Has he been... crying? I hear him sniff and realize I'm correct. Tobias Eaton, the man surrounded by walls who never shows his emotion, was crying. I choke up when I realize it was because of me.

"Tris, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean anything I said, I-"

"I couldn't get this damn necklace on in the car while I was driving, could you put it on me?" I ask.

He looks down at my hands and sees the necklace with the ravens that he gave me. His shoulders relax in relief and he puts the necklace around my neck. "I'm really sorry, Tris, really I am, I didn't-"

"Shh," I say gently. "Let's not talk about it."

He nods slowly and wraps his arms around my waist.

"I just have one question," I say. He raises his eyebrows at me as if giving me permission to ask. "Why me? Out of all the girls in the world you could pick, why would you pick the one that's short, scrawny, figureless, and awkward over the taller, beautiful girls with curves and gorgeous features?

Tobias looks taken aback by my question. "Tris, you're just as amazing as all of those other girls! While you may not have curves and a model face, you're beautiful just the way you are and I love you for that. You are beautiful, but that's not why I love you. I care about your personality and your wit and your charm and the way that when you walk into a room, everybody's head turns and all eyes go to you, even when you're trying to blend in with the crowd! That's why I love you you, Tris!"

I don't say anything back to him, I just respond with a deep and passionate kiss. He kisses me back and it feels different. Not a bad different, but a good different. It's almost as if the fight made us realize how much we really need each other.

Eventually, we pull apart, gasping for air. Neither of us say anything, we just take a moment to stare into each other's eyes. I feel strands of my hair whipping across my face, and Tobias slowly reaches his hand up to brush them away. I stare into his eyes for a moment more before saying, "We should probably get back to the cabin. The party's going to start, soon."

"Yeah," Tobias says, breaking eye contact to walk over to his car.

When we get it the cabin, Christina sees us and rushes over. "Where have you two been? The party is starting soon!" she babbles, and I roll my eyes. "Tris, your makeup is messed up! Have you been wiping your eyes?"

"Oh, umm, sorry, I uh-" I stutter, suddenly glad that Christina had put waterproof makeup on my face. I can't imagine how bad it would've been if she hadn't.

"Let me fix you up so you'll be ready for the party. It'll only take about two minutes. If anybody rings on the doorbell for the party let them in!" Christina calls as she drags me upstairs to the bathroom.  
Just as she's finishing up the final touches of my makeup, the doorbell rings. She rushes downstairs and invites the first group of people inside, cranking up the music and turning off all the lights.

Noah arrives about ten minutes into the party and I look at Tobias for the 'okay' to go and talk to him. I know that he's gay and that I'd never flirt with him and he'd never flirt with me, but after that huge blow up with Tobias I want to make sure he's okay with this. Tobias nods his head slightly and I smile at him then head off to go talk to Noah.

"So tell me about yourself. What's your story?" Noah asks me after a little bit of talking.

"Well I'm Tris as you know, and my dad is in the army, not for reasons of being brave but because he wants to be selfless and serve his country. I kind of became closed off and reserved after elementary school because we moved so much and I was tired of getting close to people just to say goodbye, but when we moved here and I was told I'd be living here until I graduate, I figured I'd take a chance at making friends. So I met Christina first who introduced me to everybody else, and then one thing led to another and Tobias and I got together, and then my house burned down so now I live with Tobias because his dad works with my dad. That's all," I tell him, reporting my boring life story.

"What about you?"

"Well my dad left when I was little and he never writes or anything. My mom died of cancer two years ago and I live with foster parents. It's not so bad because they don't really care where you go or what you do or anything I could stay out all night and they wouldn't care as long as I was safe. And honestly, that's kind of the way I like it. I'm gay, as you know, and people don't give me as much crap as you would expect from it. I just try to live life and be happy all the time I guess," he tells me.

"Oh my... I'm so sorry," I say, then snap out of my pity moment. I hate it when people pity me so I'm not going to pity him either.

"It's fine, really. I'm actually kind of happy with my life. I could've gone without my mom dying, but other than that I'm happy." Noah says. But behind his words I can see pain in his eyes, and I know that he's not as happy as he acts on the outside. "So is Four your boyfriend?" he asks, changing the subject.

"Yeah, he is," I smile, looking over at Tobias. He looks in my direction and I beckon him over to come meet Noah. Maybe he won't be so jealous of him if he meets him. Maybe he'll even figure out Noah's gay without anyone having to tell him! Although, Noah isn't really the outward kind of gay that you could just look at and tell automatically.

"Hey," Noah greets, sticking his hand out for a handshake.

"Hi," Tobias says back, a blank expression on his face. I nudge him in the side with my elbow and he softens up a little. I sneak off to leave Tobias and Noah to talk, and after a while Tobias is back by my side.

"See? He's not trying to flirt with me. He's genuinely a nice guy," I say to him.

"Yeah, I know you'd never flirt with him but I'm still not sure about him flirting with you. He does seem nice, though."

I smile.

_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six..._

Wow, is it almost time to say goodbye to this year already?

_Five, four, three, two, one..._

_"Happy New Year!"_ everybody screams and Tobias pulls me in for a kiss. When we break apart, I realize I'm probably smiling like an idiot. Embarrassingly, having someone kiss me on New Years like that has always been a sort of fantasy of mine, and having it just come true like that is putting a smile that can't be erased on my face. Tobias looks at me and smiles as well, and I can see the love in his eyes when he goes go kiss me again. Maybe Tobias and I were meant to be. It's a crazy thought, but anything is possible, right?

**A/N: There, FourTris again? What did you guys think of that chapter? Review and let me know, any criticism and suggestions are helpful!**

**~DauntlessFlames46**


	41. Chapter 41

**Tris POV:**

Tobias and I are snapped out of our moment lost in each other's eyes by a shrill scream. "Someone fell in the pool!"

Before I can blink, Tobias is running towards the pool, pulling his shirt off on the way. Someone thrashing around, splashing water all over the place, and Tobias grabs them and pulls them to the out of the water. I crane my neck to see who it is and-

_Oh my God._

_Noah._

Seconds later, I find myself right next to Tobias asking Noah if he is okay repeatedly.

Noah laughs a little. "At least I don't have to shower tomorrow."

_Only Noah can make a joke after almost drowning._

I bring Noah inside, Tobias following closely behind. I find some towels in a closet and toss them to Tobias, who gives some to Noah as well.

After making sure Noah's okay for the trillionth time, Tobias and I head upstairs. Before we even reach the steps, I know what's coming. And I'm terrified. We climb up the stairs and walk towards our room. I try to push aside the fear I feel as we approach our bed room door.

Suddenly, Tobias stops and pushes me against the wall. He begins to kiss me as he sets his hands on my waist, kissing me fiercely. I match his intensity and wrap my arms around his neck to pull him against me. His hands steady me as I jump up, straddling him, and I feel his arms slide lower and carry me as he opens the door to our bedroom without breaking the kiss. The moment we enter our room, he kicks the door shut behind him.

He kisses me deeply and filled with desire, and I kiss him back with the same devotion. Slowly, we stumble over to the bed, collapsing on it without breaking the kiss. I tug at the hem of Tobias's shirt and he pulls it over his head so quickly that out lips aren't even apart for a second. I struggle with the belt on his pants while he works on unzipping my dress. When he finally gets it unzipped, I help him pull it off over my head and he helps me undo his belt buckle. Tobias slides of his pants and throws them to the side of the bed. My breathing starts to pick up and I can't seem to control it. I'm terrified. Tobias seems to notice my rapid breathing.

"Tris," his voice is deep and low. "We can stop if you want to."

I let in a shaky breath, "I'm fine. I'm fine." The second time more for myself than for him.

He studies my face and nods slowly, still unsure if I'm really okay. I need to get over this fear. I need this. I need him. I pull him closer to me and fit my lips onto his.

xXx

The last few days of the break consisted of Christina pestering me about Tobias and I 'doing it' and eating lots of food before we all returned to school lunches and on-the-go snacks.

Today is the first day back at school, and some people are shocked to see Tobias and I still dating. At lunch, I invite Noah over to sit with us. Everyone is surprised to see him here.

"Unlike you guys, I actually got to know Noah during those parties and found out that he's our age and was transferring to this school," I smirk at everyone.

I think I see a flicker of jealousy in Tobias's face, but he covers it up quickly-if it was even there to begin with.

I zone out during most of the talk that goes on at the table, kind of having a side conversation with Tobias or Noah every once in a while but other than that staying mostly quiet. After lunch, my happy mood is destroyed when I see an angry Peter walking towards me.

"You posted the video!" he yells.

"The what...?" I ask, trying to remember what he could possibly be talking about.

"The party. I was drunk," he seethes.

"Oh!" I exclaim. "That... I don't think I posted that-"

"Well someone did and it's under your account name, so I'm blaming you for it!"

I think back to the party. I guess I was kind of drunk after Peter's whole... stripper fest... Maybe I did post it and didn't realize it? It just doesn't seem like something I would do.

Molly walks up behind Peter and stands with her arms crossed. "You're gonna pay, bitch. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday, you're gonna pay," she says.

I snort. "That's great to know, now could you please move so I can get to class?"

Peter and Molly sidestep and I walk past them, feeling the glare that they're giving me linger until I enter the classroom.

"That was weird," I mutter to myself as I walk into my next class, drama.

"What was weird?" Uriah asks and I jump.

"Didn't see you there..." I say after I recover.

Uriah laughs. "It's because I'm a ninja," he says as if it's the most obvious statement in the world. "Anyways what was weird?"

Ugh. I was hoping he wouldn't press. "I saw Peter in the hallway," I decided to tell him after a moment.

"And?"

"And he insisted I posted the video of him at the party, you know, when he was stripping to 'Do What You Want' by Lady GaGa."

"Oh yeah, you did post that! You don't remember?" Uriah asks.

My eyes widen. "No! I don't remember that!" I half whisper.

"Don't remember what?" asks a voice I recognize to be Noah's.

I turn around. "Hey Noah, I didn't know you had this class next or I would've waited up for you after lunch."

"It's fine, I didn't know I had this class either until I actually bothered to check my schedule!"

I smile. "So the teacher here is pretty cool, just don't get on her bad side or she's a demon," I warn.

"I can stay on her good side using my charm," Noah laughs, flashing a smile.

I roll my eyes and pull out my phone since the teacher isn't here yet.

"Oh, can I get your number?" Noah asks.

"Sure," I say, and read him my number so he can put it in his phone. Just as I finish reading it off for him, the teacher walks in and starts class.

xXx

Tobias gives me a ride home like he usually does after school. Why waste gas if we're going to the same place anyways? It saves us money to do other things. I'm not looking forward to the end of the year because it will mean that I'll be going back to my own house without Tobias. Over the summer, my parents are buying our new house which is, luckily, walking distance from Tobias's house, but still. I won't be wrapped up in Tobias's arms every night anymore and I don't like the thought of that.

"Are you okay?" Tobias asks, nudging me lightly.

"Oh, what? Yeah, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Just how we're not going to be living together next year," I tell him.

"Oh, I kind of forgot about that. It's gonna be weird not falling asleep next to each other, isn't it?"

"Yeah, definitely..." I say, my voice trailing off.

"Are you sure you're okay though? Because you seem a little... out of it, I guess," Tobias says, concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Like I said, I was just thinking," I assure him. What I don't tell him is that I'm kind of worried that, if Tobias and I aren't spending as much time with each other, we'll drift apart like I've heard stories of other couples doing. This is nowhere near a long distance relationship, but compared to what Tobias and I are used to, it's going to be very different. My phone beeps and pulls me out of my thoughts.

_Noah: Hey can I tell you something tomorrow at lunch?_

_Me: Of course, you can tell me anything. Are you okay?_

_Noah: Yeah I'm alright. I just need to talk to you. _

_Me: I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?_

_Noah: Okay, see you tomorrow._

I lean back and think about the conversation. If this is something Noah wanted to talk to me about in person, I'm kind of worried to hear what hear going to say. Especially remembering what he told me about his father leaving and his mother dying of cancer. I remember the look of sadness in his eyes; even through his smile you could tell he wasn't as 'okay' as he pretended to be. The rest if the day, I'm worried for what he might tell me. I know probably I shouldn't be, but I am. _What could Noah want to tell me?_

******DauntlessFlames46**


	42. Chapter 42

**Tris POV:**  
I wake up the next morning tired as usual. Dragging myself out of bed, I walk over to the bathroom. Since I actually woke up to my alarm clock this morning, I have time to take a shower before school. I turn the water up to a fairly hot temperature so I can enjoy my shower without burning my skin. I still can't get the thoughts of Noah out of my mind.

The first few hours of school drag by, and it's a relief when lunch comes. Now I can finally find out what Noah was so desperate to talk about. The moment I sit down at the lunch table, Noah taps me on the shoulder.

"Oh," I mumble, realizing Noah wants to talk to me in private. I get up to go follow him and tell Tobias where I'm going. His face is expressionless but his eyes show jealousy as I leave.

"Tris, I..." Noah starts when we get into a janitors closet.

"You what?" I say softly after a moment.

Noah gulps and looks as if he's struggling for words. After a second, he pulls up his long sleeved shirt to reveal the marks on the inside of his arms. I gasp slightly and bite my lip from the inside. I'm at a loss for words. What am I supposed to say to someone who I just found out cuts himself? Finally, I speak.

"Noah, I'm going to be completely honest. I don't know what to say to this. I know nothing I'm going to say is going to make you stop, but I just want you to know that I'm always here for you. Always. Okay?"

Noah tugs down his sleeve and looks at me. "Thank you, Tris," he says.

"I just want you to be okay. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday. If you don't mind me asking and if you think it'll make you feel better to talk about it, what does it feel like? To... to cut?"

"Do you want the answer that everyone wants to hear and expects or the truthful one?" he asks me.

I don't hesitate to answer. "The truthful one."

"It hurst. Not at first, though. When you first slide the scissors across your skin, it only hurts a little. A pain that, if you're not used to it, will make you cringe for a second. And then for about twenty minutes, you feel nothing. A bunch of questions start to pass through your head. Did I do it right? Was it deep enough? Do I need to do it again? And just when you're about to pick up the scissors again, you feel it. It's a burning sensation that comes, wave after wave after wave, and floods your entire arm with sweet, burning release. And you sit there. You sit there with a sadistic smile on your face, enjoying the pain that's going through your body. You can practically feel the negative feeling releasing from your mind as you sit there in pain. After an half an hour of waves, the pain reduces to sort of a dull throb. Sometimes, you can feel little jolts of electricity like when you get a chill, only stronger, shoot through you. Once those feelings subside, the guilt kicks in. You begin to wonder why you did it, and what your friends would say, and how in the world you're going to be able to be able to keep covering it. But after few minutes of guilt, it fades away and you do it again when the cuts are healed enough."

I am completely speechless. Noah gulps and tugs his shirt sleeves down further. "You need to tell someone about this," I whisper after a moment.

"No, Tris, please no. Please," Noah begs, panic in his eyes. "I can't afford treatment. My foster parents don't have much money, either, and I could never put that kind of burden on them. This is my problem but I felt like if I didn't tell someone I would explode, so I told you in hope that you would keep it between us. I'm not suicidal, Tris, I just do this to work things out with myself, ya know? It's like... it's like working things out with a counselor. The counselor is just different than you would expect it to be," Noah tells me, and I know he's referring to the 'counselor' as the pair if scissors he uses to cut.

"Noah, a pair of scissors is not a counselor! Please talk to someone-"

"I can't. I just can't. You understand why, don't you?"

I nod. "I understand. I wish I could get you help, but I can't."

"And you can't tell anyone, promise?"

I take a deep breath. In, then out. What Noah is making me promise is huge and I don't know if I can do it. I wouldn't think that Noah would commit suicide, but then again I never would've guessed he cut, either. Either way, I decide to tell him I'll keep it secret to put him at ease. I will keep it secret, but under certain conditions. If Noah gets noticeably worse, I'm telling someone whether he likes it or not. "I promise," I say finally.

Noah lets out a sigh in relief and a faint smile forms on his lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." It comes out in a hoarse whisper, the news I've just learned and the lie I've just told affecting me a little more than I thought it would. I clear my throat.

"We should get to class," Noah says and I nod. We walk to class together and I see Uriah eying us as we walk into the room.

"Tris, can I talk to you for a second? Alone?" Uriah asks, pulling me away from Noah.

"What?" I snap once we're out of earshot.

"No need to be snippy, I'm just trying to help you. Four is pissed; you better tell him whatever you and Noah were doing before he hunts Noah down to interrogate him," Uriah tells me.

This is not good. I can't tell Tobias anything about this, yet it could wreck our relationship. He needs to at least know Noah is gay. I make a mental note to talk to Noah about telling Tobias, or at least letting me tell him.

I sigh frustratedly. As if I need one more thing to worry about right now. "Alright, I'll talk to him later."

"What were you and Noah talking about anyways?"

"Nothing. It was nothing."

"Judging by the way you're talking right now it doesn't seem like nothing."

"It was nothing, Uriah," I say.

"Okay," Uriah says, letting the subject drop.

I glance over at Noah and his eyes are thankful. I managed to keep that from Uriah for now, but how am I going to keep this from everyone forever?

**~DauntlessFlames46**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Okay so I wrote and posted chapter 42, but for some weird reason I don't think it sent out the email so I'm just writing this so that an email goes out to you guys and you can just go back a chapter to read chapter 42. Sorry!**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Hey guys! I just realized that I forgot to thank iDivergence for helping me out MAJORLY in my last few chapters, you guys seriously need to go check out her fanfic The Way It's Supposed To Be and then our fanfic (on the account DauntlessDuo) Starting Over!**

**Tris POV:**  
I don't speak to Tobias the rest of the school day. Part of the reason is because the only other class I have with him is gym (which is 7th period), but the other part is that I'm kind of scared what will happen if I can't talk to Noah about allowing me to tell Tobias that he's gay.

"Hey Tris!" Christina says as her and Marlene walk into the locker room.

"Hey," I answer back as enthusiastically as I can so they won't notice my worried demeanor at the moment. My plan must work because Christina starts going on about some dress that she saw at the mall that she thinks would look 'simply gorgeous!' on me and wants me to go with her to look at over the weekend.

"Yeah, sure," I say, not really paying attention to her or what I'm saying.

"Great!" she squeals and runs off to go see Will.

We're running today in gym. I unwillingly take six puffs from my inhaler so I don't have an asthma attack; ever since the fire my lungs have been majorly screwed up.

"Today, we'll be running four miles," Coach Amar starts.

Groans arise from the class and Coach Lauren shushed us. "It's not that bad, guys, just suck it up and run. You have the rest of the class and you all better be done by then. Go!"

Everybody takes off running and I'm relieved that this is what we're doing today. I always feel better when I run so today was a good day for the teachers decide to make us run. For me, anyways.

After class, I change and head out to go search for Noah.

"Noah!" I call out when I see him.

"Yeah?"

"Okay, umm, you don't have to do this if you don't want to but I was wondering if you could tell Tobias about you being gay. Or if I could tell him. Because he's really jealous of us hanging out together so much and I think he's worried you like me. I know you're gay so that would never happen, but I was just wondering if he could know that, too."

"Yeah, it's probably time everybody knew by now anyways. Could you tell him, though? Me telling him would be a little awkward, considering that he's a guy..." Noah says, laughing a little.

"Of course. Thank you so much, Noah," I say.

"No problem. I gotta get home, talk to you later."

"Bye!" I call out as we walk in separate directions towards our cars.

Tobias walks up to me afterwards. "So now was talking to Noah?" he asks, jealousy hinting in his voice and in his eyes.

I sigh. "Tobias, there's something you should know about Noah." _A few things, actually..._ I think to myself.

"Hmm?" Tobias asks.

"He's gay."

A laugh escapes Tobias's throat. "I've been jealous of a gay guy this whole time?"

I laugh back. "Yeah, you have. Now do you understand why I told you that there was no way we could've been flirting?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm sorry Tris, I never should've doubted you. Why didn't you tell me sooner, though?"

"I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone and I couldn't break his trust like that."

"That's kind of amazing, Tris. I feel pretty bad right now..." Tobias's voice trails off. "What were you two talking about during lunch today?"

I freeze. I consider telling him about what Noah told me, but I promised Noah I wouldn't tell anyone. I can't tell Tobias. I just can't. "It was nothing."

"'Nothing' involved talking somewhere private?"

I need to think of a lie, fast, or he'll get frustrated and I don't know where this could go. "Fine. You really wanna know? He was scared about coming out to you guys. He didn't want any of you to feel differently about him and he wanted to talk to me to see when he should tell you."

"Alright. Wanna go home and watch a movie?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah, let's do that," I respond, relieved, and get in Tobias's car.

**Noah POV:**  
I stand with the scissors in my hands, staring at myself in the mirror. I know I shouldn't do this, but I feel like it's the only way I can feel a release. I think back to the first time I ever did it. It was the summer before 8th grade. I stood just like I did now, in front of the mirror with a pair of unsuspicious bathroom scissors in my hands. My mother had just died of cancer and I felt like my life was spiraling out of control. The only thing I thought I could have total control over was my own pain. If I couldn't control control anything else in my life, I could at least make myself feel pain and release when I wanted to.

Thinking back on it now, I realize that I didn't really have control over it, it was just an illusion that I wanted so desperately to be real. I remember picking up the scissors and smiling at myself. I thought I would only do it a few sets, maybe just until school started back up again and I felt more under control. But then I got addicted. I tried to stop, but I just couldn't shake the feeling of needing that control again.

As time went on, I started cutting deeper and deeper to gain more control, and now the scars are permanent and I can't stop. Tris is the first person I ever told about it, and even to her I didn't tell the whole story. All she knows is that I cut. She doesn't know that I've tried to commit suicide before, and I'm not planning on telling her either. If I did, I know she would tell someone and that's the last thing I want. Besides, I'm not planning on trying again, so it would all be useless. I would just be stuck with some horrible therapist that could never do anything for me anyways.

I quickly slide the scissors across my skin, knowing and anticipating what it to come next.

**Tobias POV:**  
I can't believe Noah's gay. I can't believe that I was jealous of Tris talking to someone who's gay! I feel horrible for fighting with Tris so much over Noah. Next time, if there is a next time, I'll be sure to make sure I have all the facts before I make assumptions. I remember what my 9th grade English teacher used to say about assumptions. He would write up on the board: _Assume. It makes an __ass__ out of __u__ and __me__. _I smile at the memory.

"What's got you so happy?" Tris asks with a smile.

I tell her the story of my English teacher and she laughs a little, too. I can see a little worry behind her eyes, though, and I'm starting to wonder if there's something she's keeping from me. _Don't assume_, I think to myself forcefully. _That sure didn't get you far last time_.

Tris asks me what movie I want to watch and I tell her to pick one while I get the popcorn. She picks Iron Man and I smile. This is one if the things I love about Tris. She doesn't pick some horrible, girly, chick-flick to watch, she picked an action-filled movie that won't gross us out with it's mushy-ness and horrible acting. She pops in the movie and we sit huddled together on the couch to watch the movie.

**~DauntlessFlames46**


End file.
